Red Sun
by Dustchu
Summary: A strange storm hits a small city in the state of Arkansas, forcing many to flee into their homes, however one ventures out into it to see what hit his house, arming himself he went out in to the storm and saw something he didn't expect to see that wasn't a delusion... a Pikachu. Rated M For Language, Blood and Violence.
1. Evil Intentions

Deep in the region of Hoenn, sits a small mountainside. To the naked eye it was just a mountain, nothing special, some grass here and there and some trees. But, near a cave one would see lights from within, and if one were to go inside and walk for a bit they would see an elevator that led down to an underground complex that belonged to the nefarious Team Rocket. grunts and scientists were around, carrying boxes or working on some experiment.

But in one lab stood three people, "Sir, we have the correct readings. Do you wish to begin?" A man dressed in a lab coat asked.

Behind him Dr. Namba, a ruthless and cruel Scientist of Team Rocket stood, "Yes, yes, of course you imbecile!" he yelled, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at him. "Get on with it!"

"_That man is so impatient._" A female lab assistant thought to herself, she didn't say it out loud for fear of getting yelled at, and possibly turned into an experiment of some sort.

The two men working a computer got to work. In front of them was a large round object that sorta looked like a high tech mine from WW2, several spikes jutted out from all sides and covered in hexagonal plates, the cracks where the plates weren't fully connected to glow a bright blue and hummed. Several long robotic tentacles were attached to the machine powering it up, they were a solid black color and hummed along with the machine.

"Well!?" Namba asked, walking up to the machine, he was expecting results, and they had better be good, "Out with it!"

"We have good power levels, readings are looking good, and everything seems stable." the man replied, but then something started beeping to his left, he looked and saw the power levels spiking. "one hundred, two hu- three! SIR!" He yelled, turning around to find Namba at the switch "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"CREATING SCIENCE, MY BOY!" He yelled as he threw the switch with a maniacal laugh, the whole place started sparking and the lights all blew out, the ground started shaking, no nix that the whole mountain started shaking violently. Namba laughed all the while, as his cohorts were killed around him from falling debris. The machine powered up full blast shaking violently as the blue light started getting beyond bright, actually burning parts of the room, Namba had some special goggles for such an occasion. The machine then started spinning out of control and shaking even more, casting light and looking like a strobe light. He continued laughing but slowly stopped when the light dimmed and the machine started spinning and humming gently, as if it hadn't just started spinning out of control a minute ago. He chuckled, completely ignoring the other's cries of pain. "Excellent…"


	2. The Storm and Holy Shit

**Edited: 2:11 AM 11/18/2014  
/AN: fixed up errors, added more, changed some things.**

* * *

"_Uggggghh I hate your face so much._" A young man thought as he watched a dirty bald headed man root through the food aisle, he was wearing a biker's uniform with a snake logo on the back and the words, 'Slither' "_Leave here mortal~_" the young man thought in a sing song voice, propping his elbow on the counter.

Inside of this quaint gas station located in southern Arkansas stood an eighteen year old gas station attendant by the name of Dustin Morin, he was one of the few workers that bothered to come in today.

The biker grabbed some pretzels and a monster and walked over to the counter and placed his items on the counter, he leaned forward as Dustin scanned the items and put them into a small bag and said. "6.50 bud." his tone was bored as he bagged the items.

The biker pulled out some cash but he was a dollar short, he chuckled lightly, "Don't suppose you could cut me a discount could ya?"

"No, but I know how to help with this predicament." Dustin replied slyly.

"Oh?"

"Monster? or Pretzels?" Dustin asked, gesturing to both snacks sitting before him.

"Monster." The Biker replied, eyeing the counter worker.

Dustin then took the pretzels then threw them over the bikers head and watched as they hit the Smarties rack, "Darn, so close." Dustin said, feigning disappointment.

The biker grumbled under his breath as he shoved three dollars into Dustin's hand and left the store, not bothering to get the receipt Dustin handed him. Dustin shrugged and put the receipt under the desk with the others that were left by other customers in the past.

Dustin sighed as the clock slowly moved, today was very boring. He contemplated snagging something to eat, but it wasn't his break yet sadly. "_Steve is late, as per fucking usual of course._" Dustin groaned as he slumped down, holding himself up on the counter with his arms as his legs slumped to the floor.

He then thought he heard something from behind him, getting up he whipped around, to his relief, he saw nothing. "_Fucking paranoia, it's getting to me today._" he muttered in thought as he slumped down again.

But much to his relief Steve walked through the door, donning his black jacket and sunglasses. "Hey-o how are ya buddy."

"I'm fucking bored and hungry, how are you?" Dustin stood up, hopping over the counter and continuing. "Oh, that's right, late ya jackass!" He shouted, taking on a stance.

"Jesus calm down dude," Steve said, taking off his shades and placing them in his pocket, "it doesn't help when there's fucking traffic everywhere, and shit." He said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the counter.

"Finally, now I can take a damn break." Dustin said, popping his knuckles and walking over to the door and going outside to his car, it was a silver four door Toyota with tinted windows and a dented bumper. He pulled out his keys and opened the door and sat in the driver's seat before opening the glove box and pulled out a small bag of chips and a DS that held Pokémon X, he flipped it on before playing it.

**An hour later**

"Aw you fucking dick!" Dustin yelled, the gym leader just used a full restore and took out his Pokémon in one hit.

"Hello?" a voice next to him asked, it sounded like a small child.

Dustin turned and saw a young girl about twelve years old standing at four feet and wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans, Dustin felt his face turn slightly red after yelling out a 'bad word' when a kid was near. "Um, yes can I help you?"

"What are you playing?" she asked, looking at the screen.

He smiled and showed her, "Pokémon X my young friend," he answered, feeling his smile grow, "you play?"

She stood back, glaring at Dustin and the game. "No I don't play that stuff, mama said it's a sin!" she told him, pointing at the game. "Its anti-religious!"

Dustin arched his eyebrow, "No its not, I don't remember seeing the word Pokémon in the bible and it is _not_ anti-religious my child." He retorted, his voice taking on a southern accent.

"You're going to hell," She muttered, followed by, "I'm telling!" she yelled, running towards the store and going inside.

"_Fucking twat,_" Dustin thought, he hated those people who thought Pokémon was like that, "_it is not at all, whoever started that shit needs their ass kicked. The day it becomes anti-Religious, is the day my balls explode into confetti and its starts raining candy."_

Dustin then heard commotion and saw the girl's parents walking out. He saw a tall bald male wearing clean cut clothing, a blue shirt and beige pants and a short but still rather tall female wearing a purple shirt and jeans. They gave him the stink eye after spotting his DS, Dustin responded by giving his own stink eye. He watched as the family got into their suburban and drove away, Dustin flipping them off the whole while. "Bastards." Dustin muttered with anger in his voice.

"Something wrong?" Steve's voice questioned from behind, Dustin looked and saw Steve standing next to his car, leaning on the roof.

"Little shit stain and the family that just left were one of those heavy Religious families, their little girl came over and said I was going to hell." He scoffed, laughing, "like I wasn't already."

Steve laughed before walking over and leaning down, "Yeah, lotta people like that, but you can't let them get to you." He then stood out, flexing his muscles with a wink, "Just ignore them and move on, that's the Steven guarantee~" he sung, twirling like an idiot.

Dustin shook his head, no man should move like that, or be good at it either. "Alright numb nuts, stop dancing before someone shoots you." Dustin said, turning his DS off and putting it into the glove box. "Get back ta work ya wanker!" He yelled, chasing Steve inside.

Back outside, the skies darkened to a considerable blue as the time passed. Before you knew it closing time came.

"Man, today sucked!" Steve stated, yawning loudly much to Dustin's chagrin.

"Well, I think I'll head home now." Dustin told Steve, "Later dude." hopping over the counter and landing on the ground with a tap. He walked over to the door after saying goodbye and walked over to his car, he stopped for a second and looked up into the sky, and it was still blue. "_Like the ocean at night…_" he thought, thinking back to when he and his other Ex went to the beach for their anniversary, the day they broke up over something really stupid. "_Goddamn it._" he thought, she broke up with him over his obsession with Pokémon, a whole year and she hadn't figured out he was a fan boy of the franchise that took the world by storm all those years ago, turned out she was a extreme catholic.

He looked back down as a tear formed in his eye, he wiped it away with a sniffle as he unlocked his car and got inside closing the door behind him, he locked the car and put the key in the ignition after putting his belt on and starting it up, the car hummed to life and he was off, driving to his home in the woods, the crap shack as he called it.

He drove past stores and other buildings until he came to a small dirt path that led deeper into the woods, turning right he turned onto it and drove down it. The road needed work, as it was bumpy and always made him slightly sick to his stomach when he drove down it. "_Need to invest in some better shocks for this jalopy o mine._" He mentally listed as he hit his head somehow on the roof, "FUCK!" he exclaimed, his head now hurt.

But thankfully he came to the house. It was a small one story with some rooms he didn't use, two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and a garage. He parked and got out heading inside, it was rather bland, a carpet in the living room and a small table sitting in front of the TV. He headed for the bedroom which had a small double bed sitting in it and a closet that hung open, inside was a vast assortment of Pokémon merchandise and some clothing. He stripped down to his boxers and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

He saw a shell of a person, disheveled medium length brown hair hung in front of dark brown eyes, a scar was just barely present on his left arm where he was attacked one day, and his face had a small beard on it that needed trimming. His build wasn't too big or too small, some muscle was present on his arms and legs, his chest and gut was flat from working out. He was what he called an Average Joe, or Average Chu in his words.

He sighed before pulling open the cabinet and picking up two bottles of pills that read Loxapine a drug meant to treat Anxiety and mental depression, and some paranoia, and Clozapine, an anti-Psychotic drug.

He popped the bottles open and took the correct dosage and downed them with a glass of water before sighing, he hated this. He was too paranoid, it just popped up one morning and didn't stop. And now he had to take pills for it, or be hospitalized. That and he was psychotic but then again he always knew that, he just kept it hidden from everybody lest be thrown into a mental ward.

He started seeing things most of the time when he was around ten, monsters mostly, things that one would see in their nightmares or in a horror game. Most of the time he would cry, beg for someone to come help and when they did they didn't see anything, except his pathetic form sobbing on the floor from something that wasn't there.

Dustin eventually learned how to block it out, try to control it but all he managed to do was stay calm and just ignore them. Thankfully he didn't see any today, or otherwise he would have lost his shit. He sighed again before spitting and going into his room and putting on his black tee-shirt and baggy pants and socks before flopping onto his bed, he was tired. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Outside, a storm had arrived. But this storm was different than any that had hit Arkansas, very different as this storm was manmade. It was a cluster of dark storm clouds shooting lightning down as it floated against the winds, eventually covering the entire small city in darkness.

People had started venturing back inside as rain had started hailing down from above, and even hail the size of a golf ball. The roads became too dangerous to drive on forcing many to stop and go inside as their rides were pelted with icy balls.

Hehehe… balls…

Winds had started picking up gusting at thirty miles an hour causing one unlucky soul to drift and drive into a ditch, and another to skid and slide until he hit a lamppost.

The winds picked up especially around Dustin's house, pelting his windows with hail and drenching his roof and yard in rain water.

Then, suddenly a blue vortex appeared from the strong winds in his backyard, swirling strongly and sucking in some leaves, twigs, and even some soda cans and tossing them around. The vortex sped up, becoming brighter and brighter before exploding, sending a small object through crashing to the ground and sliding until it hit the side of the house.

This noise, along with the winds woke Dustin up from his nap. He sat up, glaring at the wall as a sweat had built up on his back and neck sending an unpleasant feeling down his spine as he got up and went to his dresser, he rooted through it until he found his Jericho Handgun, he loaded it and turned the safety on before going to his front door. He opened it and ran out into the rain, completely ignoring the hail and rain as he ran to the back, he stuck to the wall and made sure to be careful in his approach, but as he made it to the edge, he stopped himself, "_What the fuck am I doing outside?_" he asked himself.

He then felt a golf ball of ice hit his skull causing his head to fly back making him yell, "NUT FUCKER!" followed by the punching of the side of the house, he bit his tongue. He had to control his anger, he also had some minor rage issues as well. He held his gun steady, someone of his stature and mentality did not need to own or even be near a firearm, yet, he had one. His favorite too, a Jericho 942 F with a silver barrel and black handle.

He then peered around and saw something standing in the mud, covered in mud and looking rather demonic, "The hell?" he muttered to himself. Putting his back to the wall he thought, "_Now, or never!_" Mustering up his courage he shot out and aimed his gun, only to open his eyes wide as the figure turned around. "Holy…shit…" he muttered, standing in front of him, covered in mud was none other than a Pikachu.

Standing in the mud down to its knees, covered in mud and leaves was an honest to god Pikachu. Dustin had his mouth hung open, his hands trembling as the rain hit both him and the Pikachu. "_I need to up my dosage, I'm seeing shit._" He told himself, looking at the Pikachu, he expected it to fade away like most of his delusions, but this one didn't. "Uh… Aren't you going to… fade away or some shit?" he asked it, lowering his gun unsteadily, he really needed to figure out how to stop the tremors, it was making him look retarded.

The Pikachu looked up at the human before it, seeing a gun in his hands. "_Who is that?_" then the Pikachu started looking around the place, eyes wide in confusion and slight horror, "_Where am I?!_"

Dustin was shivering to his core, the rain had drenched him down to the bone and the hail didn't make it any better. He wished he was inside but something told him not to go in yet, "_Why am I not moving?_" He looked over to the Pikachu and saw it start to move, it jumped up suddenly when lightning struck.

The poor thing was shivering like he was, it then sneezed and held itself in an attempt to get warm only to fail. "_Aww shit._" He muttered in his head as he tucked his gun into his pants, he stumbled over to the Pikachu and knelt down, putting on a smile to the best of his abilities. "Hey, look. Do you want to go inside where it's warm? I don't bite." He said in a friendly tone, he was still sure he was talking to something that wasn't there.

The Pikachu looked him up and down, gauging his look and wither or not to go with him. The Pikachu had no clue where it was or who this human was, it shouldn't go with him, but its better then freezing its tail off and possibly dying out here. It looked into the human's brown eyes and nodded, "Pika Pikachu."

Needless to say Dustin was somewhat excited to be having this kind of delusion, "Alrighty then," he smiled and picked the Pikachu up in his arms, holding it close as he walked back into the house. He felt the Pikachu's fur and the mud and couldn't help but wonder, "_Could it be real?_" He's had similar Delusions where he met a Pikachu, it always ended with him grabbing air or sobbing quietly in his room.

As he opened the door he saw the power was out, "Just fan-fucking-tastic." He nearly yelled, the Pikachu was still shivering as he walked over in to the living room and sitting the Pikachu down on the carpet, "I'll be right back, I have to go check something." he said, patting the top of the Pokémon's head as he walked to the back of the house to check the fuse box.

The Pikachu sat on the floor, in complete darkness and shivering to the core as the human left it. "_At least its warmer in here._" it thought as it rubbed its shoulders.

Dustin was in his room rooting around in the dark for his flashlight, "Fuck me where are ya? You little-" he felt something tube shaped and pulled it out with a triumphant "HA!" then he clicked it on before going into the back where the power box was.

He looked around until he found his fuse box, "Bingo~" he sung, it was a silver color with a faded label on the front and a rope keeping it shut. He untied the rope and opened it and saw the fuses were blown, he let out an annoyed sigh, "Perfect." He muttered, now what, he didn't have any spare ones, he figured he would have to go to the store and get more of them.

He turned around and proceeded into his kitchen where he rooted around for his matches and a bottle of water, the matches were to light the fire place and the water was to wash the Pikachu off with. Once he had those he went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel and went back into the living room, finding the Pikachu sitting on the floor, its cheeks were a pale red color than normal. He knelt down and placed the water and towel next to it as he went over and lit the fireplace warming the place considerably.

The Pikachu was glad now, it could get warm, but not before Dustin came over and said, "well, you're covered in mud and I'm pretty sure that doesn't feel good so," he lifted the water and towel, "I gotta clean you off, if you're real that is…" he added the last part quietly, he still wasn't sure. All he knew is probably tomorrow he would wake up seeing a wet carpet and no Pikachu.

He poured a little of water on the Pikachu making it shiver as he went about scrubbing the mud and leaves off, the Pikachu kept making grunts as he scrubbed a little too hard but made no move to shock him or attack him, he was only helping. The mud came off and soon the Pikachu had its golden yellow fur back to its original color, albeit damp but it was clean of mud and leaves. "There, all clean and spiffy." Dustin told the Pokémon, smiling at the job he did.

The Pikachu stood up and shook its body to get rid of the odd cobweb feeling that snuck up and stretched, then sneezed causing it to fall onto its back. Dustin chuckled lightly, sitting down on the floor next to the small yellow Pokémon. The Pikachu sat back up and rubbed the back of its head muttering "Pika."

Dustin scooted a bit closer to the fire, holding his hands out. He was cold and half sure now he was seeing things, "_It feels real, it smells real, but is it _real?" he wondered, looking back to the Pikachu who sat close to the fire and warmed itself up. "_This is probably going to turn into another one of my pathetic delusions that I think _is _real but isn't and I wake up disappointed and crying my eyes out again._" He told himself as he started feeling sleepy, "_Bed? Ah fuck it, I'm sleeping here on the floor._" He told himself as he lay down in front of the fire and closed his eyes.

The Pikachu saw him lie down and close his eyes. "_Guess he's going to sleep, but why not in a bed?_" the Pikachu wondered, feeling sleep itself. It curled up on the floor and closed its eyes, joining the human in slumber land.

Little did the two know, that something more was coming then a simple storm…


	3. Delusions

**Edited: 1:51 AM 11/18/2014  
/AN: fixed up errors, added more, changed some things.**

* * *

"_Fuck I'm cold._" Dustin thought, stirring on the floor as a cold draft blew over him making him shiver. He curled up and wondered where he was for a second, and opening one of his eyes he saw he was on his carpet, without cover and slightly wet. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled shooting up from where he was sitting and quickly shivering more, he hated the cold more than anything.

"_You're losing it again._" A voice told him in the back of his head, it sounded like a sharp ghostly whisper that only made his head hurt slightly. Dustin gripped his head and kept his gaze to the floor as he gritted his teeth the voice added, "_Control your anger, or lash out and destroy, the one thing you truly enjoy._"

"_Shut up you shit!_" Dustin yelled at the voice in his head, this happened everytime he woke up. He would always hear that damn voice talking to him, telling him to control his anger which didn't exactly help any. He's surprised he's still sane after hearing the voice for so long, "_Just go away damn it,_" to his relief the headache stopped and the voice ceased its bantering, Dustin unsteadily let go of his head and sniffed before looking around. He sighed heavily, "_Ugh, now I have a headache, fantastic._" He thought, he hated the almost constant headaches as well.

Once he stood up he felt his clothes cling to him uncomfortably, he felt of them and found they were sopping wet causing several more shivers to crawl down his spine, "Why am I wet?" he questioned, then he remembered last night, the rain and the hail… the Pikachu! He whipped around and looked at the spot where he had it sitting, it wasn't there. He grumbled in anger when he saw the turned over water bottle and the spilled water stain on the floor, "Just like I ..t no pun intendedhought, my mind playing tricks on me." he muttered, he shook slightly as he felt his eyes water, he smacked himself and wiped them away. Kneeling down and picking up the bottle and towel and scowling at the stain as he stood up, he walked into the kitchen and put the bottle on the counter as he proceeded into the bathroom, he hung the somewhat damp towel on the rack and walked over to the mirror where he saw the same thing as yesterday, a broken shell of a person… shattered like a mirror.

Just as he was about to walk back into the kitchen he heard something move from behind him, whipping around he looked and didn't see anything, but was he shocked when he heard, "Pika."

Looking down he saw the Pikachu, still here, standing below him was the Pikachu from yesterday! Needles to say he was… a little shocked... no pun intended, "you're still here?" he breathed, he couldn't believe it.

The Pikachu tilted its head, as if that was a weird question. It nodded and said, "Pika pi."

Dustin really didn't know what to say, then again his delusions might be in full swing for all he knows, gulping down the hard knot in his throat he replied, "Uhhhh, aren't you just… another delusion or something?" he asked, unsure of what to say.

The Pikachu didn't know how to respond to that, why did he think it would disappear? "Pika pi Pikachu?" it asked, tilting its head to the other side.

"Um… I have no clue what you're saying bro." The human Dustin replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking the Pikachu in the eye. Still trying to stomach what was happening, Pikachu was real! or this was one hell of a delusion.

Pikachu sighed heavily, this speech barrier was very aggravating. The Pikachu pinched the bridge of its nose as it shook its head, "Pika."

"…Kay." Dustin replied, stepping past the yellow mouse Pokémon and into the living room where he saw the door was open, furrowing his eyebrows he walked over and shut it. All the while still thinking about the Pikachu, it is _still here._

Pikachu perplexed followed Dustin and decided to question him, the human was acting weird, "Pikachu?"

"Hmm?" Dustin hummed, looking down at the yellow fur ball, who looked into his eyes with a questioning gaze, "Yes?"

"Pika?" the Pikachu asked once more, gesturing to its head, then Dustin's and made a whirling motion with it, "Pikachu pika?"

"Am I crazy? Nutsack? Nutty? Nuttier then candy bar shit?" Dustin asked rapidly then laughed, "Little bit, yeah." he admitted.

The Pikachu blinked several times, but was more or less satisfied of the answer… in a way.

"Fuck, now I want Candy." Dustin complained, going into the kitchen and rooting around like a scavenging rat looking for something to nibble on.

The Pikachu bounded over to him before hopping onto the counter, startling him slightly but otherwise he kept rooting around, finding nothing he sighed.

"Well, this blows." He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he checked the time, "Well crap! I have to get to work!" he nearly yelled as he bolted into his room to put on his work attire.

"Pi." Pikachu murmured, watching him dart back to his room to get ready for work. "_This human is… weird._" It thought as Dustin came barreling out of the room, and tripped over something and flew through the air.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He yelled, slamming into the wall and comically sliding down like a cartoon character.

Pikachu seeing this burst out laughing, clutching its sides and laughing way at the human's pathetic mishap, "Pika pika pikachu!" it laughed.

"Ya know what, shut up!" Dustin exclaimed, picking himself and opening the door, "Look, I have to go to work now, so I need you to stay here and not do anything… stupid." He said, leaving the house and closing the door behind him.

The Pikachu sat down on the counter, and tilted its head, "_Now what?_" it wondered as it crossed its arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside**

The human walked outside to his car, a very noticeable sweat on his body as he went about unlocking the car's door. Taking a moment to look around he noticed just how wet it was, and how hot it was. With a couple of swears and one almost broken finger later he got into his car, cranked up the AC and went about driving to work.

As he drove he noticed the damage to the small town from the storm, lamp posts were down and several cars and trucks were being pulled out of the drainage ditches. And he couldn't help but notice how damn hot it had gotten, some people were walking around without shirts and even then they were still sweating.

Even with the AC on he still felt the heat, he turned on the radio to see if there were any news reports, and a bulletin came in.

_"Well if ya'll are out driving on the roads I suggest cranking up the AC cause it is hot! Seriously though, even in the studio we're sweating like pigs."_

"No shit," Dustin told him, fanning out his shirt, "fucking HEAT WAVE!" he bellowed out the window, getting a few looks and silent agreements, and one 'Whoo' from a girl.

_"That's right folks we have an unexpected heat wave hitting the state and it is a doozy! People are told to stay indoors, with plenty of fans and possibly ice to cool yourselves off with, or just go outside and jump in that pool of yours and cool off. We already have some reports of people getting into heat related crashes, and at least two deaths from fatigue."_

"Well shit," Dustin voiced with a scowl, this was starting to turn out as a bad day, "this day is starting out kinda crappy."

After witnessing some more of the storm's carnage he made it to the small store where he worked, outside he saw several cars parked out front and some police cars as well, "_What are they doing here?_" he wondered as he parked the car and got out, locking his car he walked up to the store front and opened the door where he was greeted with the sight of several officers and his friend Steve.

Steve saw Dustin walk in and made his way over to him, "hey Dusty."

"Steve what's going on, why the Five-Oh up in here?" Dustin asked his friend, checking out the officers, more specifically the female one with a dirty grin, "we get robbed?"

"Nah, just some cops coming in here after our boss got all wonky and started running around naked." Steve snickered, "Legit he was as bare as the morning sun."

"I think the sun is better looking," Dustin giggled, "ain't covered in enough flab to suffocate an elephant!"

Steve cracked up and started laughing as Dustin joined him, but it was short lived as one of the officers came over and looked at the two, "something funny you two?"

Dustin had stopped laughing and started giggling like a retard, "no officer," he answered as he crossed his arms.

The officer looked at Dustin for the longest time before another one came up and said, "Come on T, let's get going."

"Alright," as the two cops left the one called T kept glancing at Dustin, as they walked outside and back into their patrol car and drove off.

"Looks like someone likes you~" Steve sung before getting a swift punch in the arm from his friend, his hand flew to his arm and he rubbed it, "ow!"

"Keep that up and I'm going to give you a nice swift kick in the balls!"

As the two bickered their other boss, a women named Linda came over and grabbed the two, they both yelled out as she held the two of them by their shirt collars, "What prey tell are you two doing?"

"We's a fightin yer hona," Steve slurred, trying to pinch his Co-Worker in the arm and failing.

"You two stop or I'll throw you in the freezer wearing nothing but your underwear." She threatened, her eyes wide and her mouth held in a twisted grin.

"Yes muma." The two voiced, crossing their arms as she let them fall to the floor with an 'Omph'

"Anyways you two are off the clock," Linda said, "you can go home to your holes or wherever the hell it is you two live."

Both of the store attendants rose an eyebrow, "why's that?" Steve questioned, it was just morning and it was nowhere near time for closing up shop.

"Cause with this danged heat wave I ain't gunna risk you two croaking cause' you were too hot'" Linda explained, she must have heard about the worker fatigue thing, "so… SCRAM!"

Both friends jumped up onto their feet, clacked their heels together and saluted Linda before bolting out the door like a couple of kids. Getting stuck in the doorway and falling onto the pavement, followed by throwing punches and tripping over their own feet.

The assistant manager sighed, "_those two are something else._"

The two continued sparring with one another as they got into the car, throwing punches and head butts in an attempt to hurt the other. They succeeded, ten times over.

As they fought Pikachu had decide to explore around the human's house, taking heed to not knock anything over by mistake. Looking around it didn't exactly see anything that would tell it who Dustin was, or what he did. The more the Pikachu thought, the more its poor head started to hurt. Ever since it arrived in the house of this human, it couldn't remember anything… who it was or where it came from. It figured it somehow got amnesia or something.

"I could always ask him I guess." it suggested aloud as it walked through the house, Maybe he knew? looking up at some hanged photos of him standing next to other people who it figured must be his family. One of which he was standing next to a girl he towered over, a pretty girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Pikachu pondered where his family was, why wasn't he living with them? He seemed rather young to be out on his own, the yellow Pokémon shook its head as it continued looking around, eventually it came to his bedroom.

It was a simple looking room, painted a dull blue color, one small bed and two windows and a dresser, and a closet. Looking around it decided to be a nosy chu and root through his dresser, walking over to it the Pikachu opened the first drawer. Inside it was nothing actually, just an empty gum wrapper.

"_What an amazing find,_" the Pokémon thought sarcastically as it moved onto the second drawer, hoping onto the first and using it as a step it opened the second, inside it sat several folded clothes of ranging colors from bright red to a dark brown, and some socks thrown in. Moving onto the third one revealed the same thing, except for something hidden under a dirty blue shirt stained crimson. The Pokémon felt of the shirt and felt something hard beneath the fabric, lifting it up revealed a firearm. The Pokémon stumbled back at the sight of it, why did he have a gun!?

The Pikachu closed the drawers and back away as far as possible, "_W-why does he have a gun?!_" it wondered as a vehicle pulled up outside.

"Man your place fucking sucks!" Steve yelled, punching Dustin in the arm as he put the break on.

"Bitch, don't punch me while I'm driving!"

"Make me!"

The two then continued fighting, throwing punches in the car and making it rock back and forth. After about three minutes they got tired, "Hey Steve… can I show you something?"

"I thought I told you I don't roll with two sausages in the bun."

Dustin got up and slapped his friend in the face hard-"not that you dumbass!"-sending him flying back.

"Well shit, I think you knocked my molar loose." Steve said, rubbing his face, "show me what?"

"Come inside, and I'll show you… it's more of a thing where you tell me if you see it or not."

His friend shrugged and the two got out of the car and walked over to the house, Dustin pulled out his key and unlocked the door letting the two of them inside.

"Okay, wait here." Dustin told him as he ran off to his bedroom to get said object he wanted to show him.

Steve leaned against the door frame as the heat outside seemed to get stronger and stronger, sweat quickly built up on his body and he fanned his shirt as Dustin came around the corner with his hands behind his back, "so… what?"

Dustin pulled out his hands, showing the small Pokémon he had found outside his house, "what do you see here?"

"A Pikachu Plushie." Steve told him, looking the very much alive Pokémon in the eye, "looks kinda weird though."

Dustin stared, "Pikachu, can you… like move or something?"

"Ha! What is it goi-" he started before the Pikachu jumped out of Dustin's hands and headbutted Steve in the face causing him to fly back out the door, Steve let out a shrill girly scream.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Dustin cackled as he stumbled backwards, "Dude you scream like a frigging girl!"

"Holy shit! Dustin its real!"

"_That's what I was hoping for._" The teen thought as he collected himself, "so I'm not crazy, you are real!"

"Pika?" the Pokémon tilted its head towards the human, "_why would he think I'm not real?_"

"Wh- I mean ho-… what the fuck man!?" the desk clerk sputtered, looking at the small yellow electric type Pokémon, "wha?"

"Dude, you're in for a tale."

And so after managing to get brown haired man inside Dustin began explaining what happened last night during the storm. How he was woken up by the thunder and when he ventured outside after hearing something crash into the side of his house he found the Pikachu in the mud. How he brought it inside and cleaned it off before falling asleep and then the heat wave began, "and then Pikachu jumped into this idiot's face, and he screamed like a little bitch and-"

Steve threw an empty bottle at him, "Okay I get it shut up." He told him.

"Hehehe." The teen cackled, he loved that moment and he would not be forgetting it anytime soon.

"So… how is this even possible?" Steve asked, eyeing the Pikachu that sat in front of them. He still couldn't believe it, sitting right in front of him was a Pokémon, a… legitimate… living… breathing Pokémon.

"…I have no idea, actually." The teen hummed in thought as the Pikachu scratched its ears, "but it is… weird, I guess that a Pikachu just up and appeared in our world." he tilted his head at the Pokémon, "Ooooo! Maybe this means more Pokémon will pop up!"

Steve rose an eyebrow, "that… would be tits."

"Legit though."

"Pi Pikachu?" the Yellow rodent questioned, tilting its head up at the two.

"Ehhhh, nothing." Dustin said.

The day went on, and for the two humans and one Pokémon mainly talking about the possibilities of other Pokémon popping up. But that topic eventually turned into several different ones, first it was Pokémon anthros, then a war between the two… then somehow changed into one about walking Burritos that exploded and rained fiery cheese down on unsuspecting soldiers from hilltops. Pikachu could only take so much of the useless banter so it slumped down onto its stomach and held its ears shut, "_man these humans are weird… and annoying._"

"Hey," Steve started, "do you know…" his finger pointing at the Pikachu.

Dustin tilted his head to the right, "know what?"

"If it's a boy or a girl?" Steve finished, perversion gleaming in his eyes in an almost anime-ish way.

That question caused Dustin to purse his lips and squint his eyes, "hmm… nope, not a clue."

The store attendant hummed in question, "don't you think you should…" he gestured to the small yellow Pikachu, "I don't know… check?"

The Brown eyed teen eyed his friend, "why, how exactly do I benefit from this?" he asked, although now that it was mentioned he was a tad bit curious now. Looking at Pikachu he figured he might as well ask, "you packing the gun, or the holster?"

There was silence for a moment, then Steve burst out laughing as the Pikachu pondered that for a moment, "_what does he mean,_ _gun or the hols-_" the sudden realization cause its cheeks to somehow turn a deeper shade of red, it shot a look at Dustin, "Pi Pikachu!?"

"Heeheeheehee," he responded, "I had to ask, and besides, it's a simple question Pikachu." He held up his two fingers on his right hand in the shape of a gun, "Gun?" he then followed up by curling his other fingers on his left to his palm leaving a small opening near his forefinger and thumb, "or the holster?"

Pikachu was disgusted right now at Dustin and Steve, though it didn't show it on its features. It raised its paw, and lowered all but its middle finger and showed it to Dustin.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Steve laughed, "its flipping you the bird!"

"You little shit!"

And so the day went on, Dustin and Steve trying to figure out the Pokémon's gender and failing… in so many ways, both got electrocuted, tackled, slapped, Iron tailed and Electro Balled when they tried to find out its gender the hard way.

Eventually night fell on the small house, and it was time for Steve to leave, much to the happiness of one yellow rodent, and the sadness of one human.

Steve walked towards the door, his suit covered in soot, "Well today was fun," he remarked as he kept trying to get his hair to stay down, after he got shocked it refused to fall back down to its neutral flopping position, "considering."

Dustin poked him in the head, "come on you know you loved getting shocked," he told him, "it was for a scientific cause."

"PIKACHU PI PIKA!" The Pokémon all but screamed from the other room, earning a slight giggle from Dustin, "PIKA!"

"Pfft, maybe doing that was possibly maybe kind of a bad idea," the counter worker suggested, a grin on his features. Most of the things he did were quite stupid, that was among many on his list, "eh."

Steve shrugged as he gave up on trying to fix his hair and opted to leave it as it is for now, he figured a shower could remedy it. That was first on his list of things to do once he got home, "Well I'm going to head on home, my girlfriend gets antsy when I'm late." He said, opening the door and going outside and walking down the road, "see ya dude."

Dustin waved goodbye to his friend as he walked down the road, disappearing into the woods like a ghost. Sighing he closed the door and turned around, seeing the Pikachu creeping around the corner he said, "he's gone," then he grinned when the Pokémon shot him a look, "we both said we were sorry, geez." Looking over at his couch he went over to it and fell onto the cushions with a groan, "ugh… my head is killing me." Rubbing his temples as a headache came on, he figured he was in for more delusions, "_oh joy._"

Hopping onto the couch next to him Pikachu sat down, one of its ears falling to the side before yawning, "Pika chu." it said, a frown on its face.

With nothing to do for the rest of the night Dustin sat on the couch nursing his head as the Pikachu continued exploring his house. Finding little more than junk and useless trinkets, and one empty Redbull can under the couch. Pikachu pondered going outside but after feeling how hot it was inside it must be twice that outside, so the Pokémon decided to root around Dustin's closet.

The door was open a tad allowing it entry, there wasn't much inside, three shirts on hangers and a large burned metal chest sitting on the floor. The chest was old and worn, the sides bent and dented in places and the lock worn away, "_I wonder…_" walking over to it Pikachu pulled the chest out, it wasn't very heavy but something rattled around in there, flipping the latch up it opened the chest. Inside there were several small boxes, most marked as _9MM ammunition_ and such, although one stood out from the rest, a simple small rusted box with a faded logo of an R on front, picking that up and opened it revealed several photographs.

"_Why aren't these hung up?_" The photos depicted the human Dustin standing next to the same blonde girl from before, though most were of them hugging one another, "_girlfriend?_" Pikachu wondered, one photo confirmed that theory, Dustin and this girl were holding each other, sharing a light kiss, on the back of the photo written in faded red letters _Dustin &amp; Rachel 4ever._

Hearing the footsteps of the human closing in Pikachu looked up, seeing the human's shocked expression he asked, "what are you doing in my chest?" he questioned, knelling down and taking the photo from the Pokémon. The Pikachu backed away as Dustin's eyes narrowed on the Pikachu, a deep frown on his face and a vein was throbbing in his neck, "Well?!" he yelled, scaring the small Pokémon as he grabbed it and shook the Pokémon violently, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING RACHEL!? WHAT?!" he screamed in anger.

Pikachu looked into his eyes, seeing an anger that wasn't there hours prior, "Pika Pi Pikachu!" Out of fear and confusion Pikachu thunder-shocked him into letting go and bolted out the door of the bedroom, and hid.

Dustin fell back on his butt shaking, his eye wide as several images flashed through his mind of past events, most of them ones he never wanted to see again. Sweat quickly built up on his neck and his breathing became rapid, "not again." Dustin choked.

In the living room Pikachu was hidden, underneath the couch shivering in fear. The yellow rodent held its arms over its ears and waited, for what it wasn't sure. "_I just had to mess around didn't I? Idiot!_" it shivered more in the darkness of the underside of the couch and waited.

Hours passed and nothing happened. The sun drifted down below the horizon and a cold wind blew through the woodlands around Dustin's house, trees creaked from the cold wind and leaves were scattered around, being wafted up into swirling gusts dancing in the moonlight. Cars driving along the highway were not as prominent in the nighttime, the sounds of engines and passing vehicles faded into nothing.

The lights on the ceiling buzzed and flickered, one of them dimming low before dying out all together like a candle wick. The small Pokémon was wondering what was he doing in there, was he still angry, was he going to toss the Pokémon out into the wild? The sounds of Dustin's footsteps nearby made Pikachu move back further beneath the couch, looking to the right Pikachu saw him walking out of the bedroom and walking into the living room.

Walking over he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, his breathing shaky, "Um… Pikachu…" he started, sighing heavily, "I… I'm sorry for… yelling at you…" Dustin apologized, wringing his hands together, "and I'm sorry for grabbing you."

Pikachu listened to what he was saying, his words were carefully said, yet hesitant.

Dustin reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo Pikachu originally had, with another sigh he slipped it under the couch to the Pokemon, "That girl in the photo… she is… was, someone special to me."

Reaching for the picture Pikachu looked closer at it, the two humans looked like they were close friends, but looking at the other photo from before they were closer than that. Steeling itself the Pokémon hesitantly crawled out from under the leather couch, looking up at the human, Pikachu asked, "Pikachu?"

"Her name was Rachel," he told Pikachu, "me and Rachel… were close… really close." He started explaining as Pikachu jumped up onto the couch, "two years ago something bad happened to me, and that something caused Rachel to get hurt really badly, and my family too." Scratching his forehead he sighed, "this isn't usually something I talk about with people, but you're not really people."

Pikachu frowned, "pi."

"Anyway… my mind is messed up, I don't remember much of what happened but I know it got a bunch of people hurt, and screwed me up six ways from Sunday." He looked the Pokémon in the eyes, "everything about me is screwed up." He held his head in his hands, "I'm sorry about everything me and Steve did, me and him are just a bunch of goofs really," he looked up at the TV, his reflection just barely visible, "he's the only friend of mine that stayed by my side, albeit more of a loon then me." Dustin chuckled lightly, wiping sweat from his brow.

The yellow rodent listened to his every word, "_now I feel kind of bad… he's been through a lot, poor guy._"

He swatted at something in the air before covering his eyes, "losing my mind is not fun, Pikachu." Sitting up he sighed before getting up off the couch and heading to the bedroom, "I'm tired so… I think I'll be heading off to bed."

As he left Pikachu sat down, contemplating what it just heard.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Dustin stirred in his bed, waking up to yet another thunderstorm outside. Rain pattered against the windows and trees rustled against the wood, lightening cracked across the sky and thunder rolled. He's lived through storms all his life, he wasn't startled by them anymore.

Hearing his door creak open he looked to his left and saw Pikachu standing in the doorway, "Pika?"

He figured Pikachu was asking, 'did I wake you?' he sat up and shook his head, "no you didn't wake me, I've been up for some time." Pikachu nodded and bounding into the room the Pokémon hopped onto his bed, and it appeared Pikachu was holding something in its paws, "what's that?" It bit its lip before handing it over, it was one of his small notepads and on it he saw some writing, "_Pikachu can write?_" picking up the note he saw the words, '_I'm a girl_' written in cursive, looking up at Pikachu he asked, "not only can you write, but you can write in cursive?"

Pikachu shyly nodded, "Pikachu Pika Pi."

"And that solves the mystery of what gender you are," he always figured females would look different, "you're a girl eh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "too bad I'm not a Pikachu myself, huehuehuehue."

Pikachu rolled her eyes, "Pikachu? _Pika pi?_" she asked him, crossing her arms and sitting down.

"One thing you better get used to," he put an arm around her, "is that I am the most perverted human you will ever come across."

"_I figured as much,_" she thought, shaking her head as she and the human let out a yawn.

Stretching his arms out as more lightening sounded, "well I'm going back to bed," he told Pikachu as he covered up, Pikachu opted to curl up next to him near his chest on the outside. Seeing this he grabbed one of his shirts from his headboard and put it over Pikachu.

"Pi?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It gets really cold here at night, especially in a thunderstorm." He then put his arm around her, "don't want you freezing to death."

Shrugging lightly and sighing Pikachu closed her eyes, "_he might be an asshole, but he's better than some I guess…_" with that thought she fell asleep. Hoping tomorrow she'll remember what happened, and how to fix it.


	4. A New Friendship

Morning struck the small city where Dustin lived, the sun rising and casting its rays upon the populace waking up many and angering the rest. Birds chirped their songs outside the human's window and in response he woke up and sneezed before moving into a sitting position. Blinking his eyes he yawned lightly and waited, for what?

The voice in his head to start its insistent bantering once more…

Ever since he was a kid he ended up seeing delusions and started hearing voices in his head, everytime he woke up he heard this voice. Taunting him, angering him, sometimes suggesting things for him to do which most of the time involved property damage and killing. The medication he took helped to silence the majority of the voices, all except this one that kept coming back day after day.

It didn't matter what he tried, the ghostly whispers stayed…

Dustin waited, and waited, and waited as the wind idly blew outside and the birds ceased their songs. Several minutes passed… and not a peep was heard, "_well… this is a nice surprise… maybe even ghosts have to take breaks?_" He was about to get up when he felt something shift next to him, looking down he saw the small bundle of cloth and the yellow tail poking out, along with the Pokémon's head. Pikachu… was still here. Smiling slightly he laid back down before turning over and eyeing the Pokémon, his eyes drifting across Pikachu and her form.

Just yesterday he had a tiny thought in the back of his head that this was all a very detailed delusion, something his mind conjured up to mess with him big time. Looks like he was wrong, his heart told him this was real, and that was all he needed.

The shirt he put over her was his old Pikachu shirt he bought from Hot Topic, he chuckled quietly to himself. Pikachu was breathing lightly, her body slowly rising and falling with each breath, a small frown was present and her ear twitched every now and then. She seemed to be in good shape, her fur was a pristine yellow and her cheeks a rosy red color.

Reaching over he gently pulled her close, she made a soft noise but otherwise didn't make any movement to wake up. His fingers moved across her back fur, and he could feel how soft and silky it was. "_She must take good care of her appearance, just like a girl._" He knew he had to get up and check in at work to see if they need him, bringing his hand up to her head he began to wake her up… but he hesitated. Dustin rested his hand on her electric cheek pouch for a second before backing away and getting up, "_she can sleep a little longer._" He decided with a smile as he got up out of bed and stretched out his arms, hearing several pops and cracks he coughed lightly before heading into the bathroom.

On his bed Pikachu's ears twitched before her eyes opened, seeing him gone she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around. Hearing the shower Pikachu figured the human was bathing, she decided to wait until he got out before asking him what they were going to do today, "_I think we should be trying to figure out who I am… and how to get me back home._" Pikachu held her head, she hated not being able to remember anything from before she came here. All she knew was that she was from a different world, and that she was in the woods when _it_ happened.

Now what _it_ was confused her, she needed help solving this mystery, and maybe this Dustin can help her. Sure she only knew him for what, two days? He seemed trustworthy… in a sense.

The sounds of knobs squeaking and water ceasing came from the shower made Pikachu's ears perk up. Guess he was done, she was right when he stepped out wearing a completely new attire. Instead of the dirty clothes from yesterday that made him look like a hobo, he instead donned a clean dark blue t-shirt that hung loosely off his chest, and black sweat pants. His hair was clean and didn't look all frazzled like yesterday, long dark brown curls covered most of Dustin's head and his beard looked like it was trimmed, "_he looks better than before, kinda cute too._"

His dark brown/hazel eyes found their way to Pikachu's and he grinned, "Morning, Pikachu," the human greeted as he walked over to the bed, "how did you sleep?"

She smiled and replied, "Pikachu," she nodded, she slept well she said. Of course wither or not he understood that was up to him, she doubted he did though.

Her smile was all he needed, "Alright then," Dustin smiled as he popped his neck, "well… I have to go call into work today, see if they need me to come in." he declared, walking out of the room as Pikachu followed close behind. The two entered the living room, and then into the kitchen where he picked up the phone and dialed the number of the store. Leaning his elbow on the counter he waited as the phone on the other side rang.

… … …

No one picked up.

"Hmm," he hummed in thought, "no one's in today? That's weird." Dustin hung up the phone and tried again, thinking he dialed the wrong number, again no answer after several minutes of waiting.

"Pika?"

Dustin huffed and hung up the phone again, "today's Friday, Steve should be in today but no one is answering." It was odd, maybe it was a holiday? A look at the calendar showed it wasn't, that was nixed. "I'm going to call Steve u-" before he could finish the phone rang loudly, he picked it up and answered, "Joe's crematorium, you kill em, we grill em."

"_Oh really now~_" Steve's sarcastic voice chided on the other end, "_Don't mind if I do!_"

Dustin cackled, "alright cut the shit dumbass, are you at the station?"

"_What? No of course not, didn't you hear?_"

"Hear what dude?"

"_The station burned down! Last night some crazy dude threw a Molotov through the goddamn window!_" he was practically yelling now, obviously pissed and scared, "_motherfucker almost got me killed!_"

"Whoa," the counter worker gawked, "did you get burned?"

"_What? Nah, he missed me but.. but…_"

Now Dustin was worried, "what?"

"_The guy… he uh…_" Steve's voice started cracking up, "_he…_"

"What?! what did he do?!"

"… _he burned the Twinkie rack!_" Steve cried, Dustin and Pikachu face faulted hard, "_he killed the Twinkies!_"

Dustin groaned loudly as he stood up, slammed his hands on the kitchen counter and bellowed, "I thought it was something serious you jackass!"

"_Hehehe, it actually is dude, Twinkies are necessary for my growth, without them I'll *cough cough* slowly disintegrate into a pie of ash!_"

"What are you a goddamn vampire?"

"… _no… I'm a warlock, there's a difference you shit._"

Sighing Dustin leaned further on the counter, "well, this just sucks. That was the only place I was able to get a job at," he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. It was true, after an episode of his mental craze was etched into record he hadn't been able to get a job anywhere except at that particular gas station. The manager was kind enough to look past his mentality and hire him after he proved to be an efficient worker, and a joker.

Now that the place was gone… now what would he do?

"_Yo Dusty, you still there?_" Steve questioned his friend.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes drooping, "so what are you up to?"

"_Looking for another job, my GF's pretty upset the station burned down, and money's getting tight nowadays._" Dustin could hear his breathing on the other side, and he seemed pretty concerned, "_I don't know we're going to do man._"

"Same here… same here."

As the two talked about random things of which proved to be pointless banter, Pikachu's eyes squeezed shut as her head started hurting... she was having a flashback.

She was in a sea of lights surrounding her. People and Pokémon, many of them were shining a bright color. She saw several Pokémon were a bright blue color, along with several humans and she felt a peace of mind coming from this. Pikachu felt they were Pure, "_Aura…_" The blue aura radiating from these souls was peaceful, and calming like an ocean. The way their aura moved was amazing, she felt safe with them.

Then it changed, more people and Pokémon showed up, but like the others they were blurred out. But their Aura was clear as day, instead of the calming blue theirs was a deep red, like blood. It arched out and spiked, swirls of darkness radiated from them and she felt cold, like something was reaching out to trying to corrupt her. She felt nothing but evil from these souls, pure evil from the reverse world itself!

She opened her eyes and found herself leaning against the counter, her breathing ragged as her eyesight suddenly changed. The outlines of her vision rushed to the sides like a whirlpool of water and in the middle her sight was black and white, like an old movie. She looked up at Dustin and gasped at what she saw, his aura!

His was… she didn't know any words to describe it perfectly. His aura was conflicting, Blue and Red, two colors swirled and arched out in his body and soul. Then all of a sudden the red Aura arched out and surrounded the blue, weakening it and making the color grow dim, the blue Aura retaliated attacking right back.

"_That's not possible… both pure and evil reside within his body…_" she couldn't believe it, that shouldn't be possible, it went against everything she knew about the essence of Aura, "_what is he?_"

"_I'll talk to you later then dude,_" Steve said, "_Oh, also tell our little friend I said Hi._" He then hung up, ending the call.

Hanging up the phone Dustin turned to face Pikachu and said-"Steve says hi,"-before sliding down the counter and holding his head.

Pikachu shook herself away from the thoughts, jumped down onto the floor and approached him, worried, "Pika!"

"I'm fine," Dustin moaned, "nix that, I'm not fine." He bashed his head against the counter, "the place where I worked at burned down, some crazy guy tossed a Molotov through the window." Dustin grabbed his hair and pulled at it, "I'm screwed." He laughed bitterly.

Pikachu walked up to him and patted him on the leg, "Pika chu Pi."

Dustin sighed sadly, "it's always something Pikachu…" he started, "all the time, every time, there's always something trying to bring me down." he shook his head and stood up, brushing his clothes off as Pikachu hopped back onto the counter, "oh well, guess I'll have to find another job… but first, BREAKFAST BITCHES!" He bellowed as he ran headfirst into one of the cabinets and opened it up, leaving a small head sized dent in the wood.

"_Arceus he's crazy,_" Pikachu facepalmed as Dustin pulled out some random food, a red bag labeled Doritos, another small bag that said crackers and a large plastic bottle that read Dr. Pepper. He carried the stuff over to the couch in the living room, dumping it all on the couch he bent down below his TV and opened up a small box.

"You're in for a treat Pikachu," he told the Pokémon as she walked over an eyed the small box, "I don't have any work to do obviously, and I'm not exactly keen on going outside today so~"

Pikachu waited until he pulled out a small rectangular box colored red, a picture was on front of a Pikachu! "Pika!" she gasped, gesturing wildly to the box, it was a Pikachu!

"Yep! I'm going to straight up show you Pokémon!" he obviously looked excited, his eyes lit up from reading the title, and a childish smile appeared in place of a depressed frown, "this'll cheer up anyone!" he told her as he turned on the TV and put in the video, "who knows, maybe this will give us some clues on how to get you back home."

Pikachu rubbed the back of her head before running off to get something, when she returned she was holding the notepad and pen. Putting it on the floor she wrote something on it while thinking, "_I practically forgot we could talk like this. I'm such an idiot!_" Dustin tilted his head while she wrote, as she seemed very skilled with the pen. The way she wrote was impressive, she held the pen with both paws and gripped it with her tiny fingers, yet she didn't seem to have any trouble maneuvering it across the paper. Some intricate swirls, a few dots and slashes, and Pikachu was done. She put the pen down and tore off the paper and handed it to him, "Pi."

He took the paper, and again he was impressed by her handiwork. The paper read, '_I don't know where home is, my memory is gone.'_ His eyes widened and he looked her in the eyes, "you have amnesia?"

She nodded, her ears drooping down and her head falling. "Cha."

"Oh man, I'm sorry." he said frowning, "well, maybe this show will jar your memory!" Dustin suggested, "if not, then… maybe it'll make you feel better at the very least." Placing a hand on her head and smiling, "it wouldn't hurt."

Pikachu looked up at the human, his eyes met hers and she sighed. His smile seemed genuine and he spoke like he was confident, Pikachu nodded, "pika," she smiled, guess it wouldn't hurt to watch another Pikachu in action.

With a nod Dustin picked up Pikachu and sat her on the bed as he sat in the floor, the snacks he laid their prior to putting in the tape opened up. Reaching around the couch he pulled a cooler over and opened it up before reaching in and pulling out two small aluminum cans labeled Dr. Pepper, he handed one to her and opened up his, "Aww yeaah, we about to get real up in here son~"

Pikachu eyed the can she was handed, it was small and cold to the touch. She had seen cans like this, not the same brand but the same kind. She could faintly recall a memory where a human much like Dustin opened up a can like this, and drank it down. The human pulled the tab forward, and then pushed it back. The Pokémon reached forward and pulled the tab, it took some doing but she managed to get it up and popped the can opened before pushing it back. A light fizzing sound could be heard, and she could smell the carbonated sugar within.

Dustin smirked, "well well well, Pikachu knows how to open a can of soda~" he chuckled, "awesome! Hey, did you remember anything?" He asked her, she seemed surprised and nodded, "ehehe, soda is everywhere, maybe in your world you had one just like that," he pointed to the can, "but hey, I helped you get some memory back." he pumped a fist in the air, "score one for teh Dustin!"

The Pokémon shook her head as she brought the can up to her mouth, she took a sip of the Dr. Pepper and almost threw the can away. Bubbles invaded her mouth and stung her tongue slightly forcing her to swallow the sugary substance, after the minor pain subsided a nice fuzzy feeling shot through her system, "Pika, Pikachu Pi!" she complained, pointing to her tongue.

The human giggled, "yeah it can do that, its carbonated so it tends to burn if it's your first, for me however," he brought the can up, showed it to her before guzzling it down in massive gulps.

Pikachu gasped, "_whoa._"

Once he was done he threw the can behind him, perfectly scoring a hit in the trash can before throwing up his hands, "SUGAR BABY!" he yelled, shaking and gyrating on the floor like he was having a seizure. He stopped after a few minutes however, sighing shakily, "sugar gets me going, whew… time for snackies~" he sung as he grabbed the Doritos bag and handed some to Pikachu on a small napkin next to her, "these are good, on my world there are mice who go nuts for the stuff. Not sure how a Pikachu feels about cheese, let alone Nacho Cheese, but this stuff is legit, amazing."

Grabbing one of the chips she inspected it much like the soda, it was a bright red/orange color. The texture was a bit rough and she could feel something rubbing off on her fingers, she let go of the Dr. Pepper and nibbled on the chip experimentally, finding the taste of nacho burn her tongue slightly made her whine like before, "Pikachu?!" she asked him, he had a lot of spicy stuff.

"Whoops, sorry, I like hot foods, but I love cold Chicken though." He said, shoving a handful of Doritos into his mouth and chewing them, "Ooohoho, the video's starting, you'll love it trust me!"

Pikachu got comfortable as the screen came on followed by some gold stuff flew across the screen and clashed together making a metallic sound as it formed into words. The coloring was old, and no doubt this was an antique. Pikachu sipped her soda, it tasting better and the burning sensation was dulled, "_Mmm._"

The two sat and watched as the intro for the show Pokémon started, it started out with a couple of words showing who made the video possible. Then the song started, and Dustin lost it, he started giggling like a little kid as the song kept on, he sang along with it silently to himself but Pikachu could still hear him. She couldn't help but smile, "_he's like a little kid._"

Eventually the show started, it started out with two Pokémon battling it out in a stadium. Seeing that brought up another memory inside of Pikachu's mind, she remembered a place like that. Standing down below, the bright lights shining down on her as a massive crowd cheered loudly, the ground shook and the people went crazy. Beside her stood a human, but his features were clouded and blurry, thus she couldn't make out anything.

She gulped as she came back to reality, her eyes on the television as she drank her soda timidly. What did these visions mean? Was this her past?

The main character popped up, speaking his opening dialogue as Dustin shot up and pumped his fist forward, "there's mah boy! Yeah yeah~" he sung before sitting back down, his face locked in childish glee, turning around he saw Pikachu sweatdrop, "eheheeh, sorry, he's a favorite character of mine, and one of the reasons I want to be a Pokémon trainer."

That seemed like a good enough answer as Pikachu nodded, the main character was a child, much younger then Dustin. He had ebony hair and donned a red/white hat, blue/white shirt and blue jeans, his eyes and stance showed he was a determined human, "_My name is Ash Ketchum,_" he spoke, "_I am going to be the world's greatest Pokémon trainer._"

The two kept watching. The show's story passed by, from Ash talking to his mom, to him getting up and running out of bed wearing only pajamas to the Pokémon lab and meeting the famed Professor Oak, and Gary 'motherfucking' Oak as Dustin called him, to meeting a Pikachu which the Pokémon behind him was happy to see. Pikachu drank all of her soda and ate her snack so she hopped down onto the floor and into Dustin's lap, so she could get a closer look, Dustin was happy to oblige her.

The real Pikachu's eyes were locked on the TV Pikachu, it looked chubby and plush. Nothing like she was, she was fit and lean. She guessed whatever she did before she lost her memory got her into good shape, and she didn't hate it.

The Pokémon on TV shocked Ask, making both the human and Pikachu laugh a bit. Then it passed by to when Ash left home on his Pokémon journey, then the battle with the Pidgey and Spearow which Dustin commented on saying the Spearows were evil little shits. Pikachu mentally agreed. Then it arrived at the point where another character showed up, a girl named Misty with Red hair and light green eyes. She was pissed when Ash stole her bike, but that wasn't what made Dustin cringe, the next part did.

Ash was riding furiously down a dirt road, the injured Pokémon sitting in the bike's basket as the Spearow attacked the human relentlessly. He fought them off to no end, the bike hit a rock and the two went flying onto the ground. Ash looked the Pikachu in the eyes as Dustin brought up his hands and interlaced his fingers together in front of his mouth, his gaze stern as he watched what happened next.

The character spoke more dialogue, about how he is going to defeat the Spearow and become a Pokémon master. From both Pikachu's view it looked like Ash was intent on sacrificing his life for a Pokémon that disliked him from the moment they met, "_what's going to happen?_" Pikachu wondered as she eyed the TV carefully.

The Spearow attacked once again, all of them dive bombing on the human as sad music started playing. It was slow, the picture changing every so often and showing a different angle. Ash's Pikachu had enough it seemed, the Pokémon jumped up his leg and onto his shoulder before jumping into the air, Dustin gawked silently as Pikachu froze, Ash was shocked as his Pikachu soared into the air, and let out the most powerful thunder-shock it could muster up.

A bright ball of lightening exploded outward from the tiny yellow Pokémon as a beam of white shot into the sky, lightening crackled and thunder rolled as the screen went white. It seen faded into a different scene, Ash and his Pikachu were laying on the road, Misty's bike was scorched to a crisp as the two eyed one another.

"_Well… we beat em._"

"… _Chu._"

Up above a Pokémon flew overhead, Ash and Pikachu looked up as the Pokédex read it was an unknown. Then the episode ended with Ash carrying the weak Pokémon down the road, the Narrator talking about friendship, and the beginning of a journey as Pikachu licked Ash's chin, earning a smile and teary eyes from the trainer as he walked down the road… headed for the Pokémon Center.

Then it ended, the credits rolled as Pikachu wiped at her cheeks. She felt several tears had left her eyes, behind her she heard Dustin sniffle. Turning around she saw him wiping his eyes, "god I love them."

"Pika?" she asked him.

Dustin looked down at Pikachu and smiled as he wiped away another tear, "Well Pikachu… that was a true friendship being formed right before your eyes," he started as he sniffed once more, "Ash and Pikachu… they're best friends… they're bond is, well its stronger than anything I can think of." He eyed the TV as the Pokérap started playing, he lowered the volume and continued, "this show has been on for the better half of fifteen years I think, those two have been through so much together, almost dying, meeting gods and taking down gyms one after the other and making all kinds of friends."

Pikachu seemed interested as she hopped into his lap, Dustin rested a hand on her head and stroked her ears softly.

"Ever since this episode, they've formed the strongest possible friendship life has ever know, nothing can damage it… I know for a fact that Ash would die for Pikachu, and Pikachu would do the same for Ash, they're friendship I would like to think goes beyond that of any normal relationship…" he looked down into Pikachus eyes, "I wish I had what they had… I want that kind of friend who's always by your side, no matter what."

"Pika chu?"

"Steve?" Dustin asked, she nodded, "he's a best friend I won't lie, I'm grateful to have his lanky ass around." he sighed, "but he's not always there, and he sometimes gets a bit annoying and he has his girlfriend to think about. We hardly hang out anymore, yesterday I just got lucky." Dustin reached behind Pikachu and scratched her ears with a smile, she cooed, "no one wants to be my friend cause of my mental state, and they think I'll kill them or something." leaning back he stare at the ceiling, as if it held the answer to his unknown questions plaguing his mind, "I… I want a Pokémon, like a real Pokémon, but they don't exist in this world other than fiction, Anime, Manga and what I just showed you just now."

The small yellow mouse Pokémon could feel what he was feeling, sorrow, loneliness, she sighed softly, "Pi." She muttered as she hopped off of his lap and onto the couch as he turned around to face her at eye level.

"But you're real, and you're here in my world somehow…" he looked back at her, "look… I know I've been a big ass to you, Steve as well," the human brushed back some of his hair from his eyes, "but… would you… kinda sorta maybe" he looked away, a slight red tint on his cheeks, "wannabemyfriend?" he asked timidly, Dustin's voice choked slightly and he suddenly felt stupid.

Pikachu stared for a second, then she smiled before nodding, "Pikachu."

"Thank you." he said, his voice sounding genuinely happy for the first time since she met him.

She smiled as Dustin hugged her, she was happy to have made a new friend in this seemingly cold and strange world…


	5. Several Months Later

**Several Months Later**

* * *

Several months had passed since Pikachu had come into Dustin's world, several months since the two became friends. A great many things happened over the next several weeks following the birth of their friendship, many things. Dustin showed Pikachu everything he could about the world of Pokémon from his laptop, Bulbapedia proved to be an invaluable source of information for both of them, he hoped it would shed some light on her memory problems.

Pikachu didn't know what to think of most of the things he showed her, mainly about her world and her species are made up. Her entire life is just one big popular children's franchise, people went out of their way to capture these video game creatures and trade them for more… higher level ones… needless to say she was troubled.

He showed her the page with Pikachu and Dustin told her all about how he's read this page along with several others, how he wanted to know everything about Pokémon should he somehow manage to go to the Pokémon world.

Pikachu was excited to read about her species, and the human was again impressed by her ability to read his language, he wondered do both worlds have the same writing. He would have to ask her later on.

Afterwards Dustin showed her others things, mainly stuff about himself. He showed her his first drawing of a Pikachu, crudely drawn but she liked it. Other things he told her was about his world, he figured he'd show her instead. Bringing up YouTube he showed her several videos of nature, the wildlife and different cultures.

Then things started getting serious, he figured it was time Pikachu knew about his world… no sense in keeping something like that a secret.

Dustin ended up showing her several more videos that showed what his world was really like, it was a twelve minute long video of a war that happening in Egypt, between ISIS militants and Egypt Military forces. Dustin showed her the harsh truth of his world, and she didn't like it at all. The war was intense, soldiers dressed in civilian and military garb shot at the military sending RPGs and bullets raining down like hellfire, the soldiers replied in kind. Vehicles exploded and buildings were sent crumbling down to the ground, people scattered around scared for their lives, others weren't so lucky.

Others were of the pollution his world was suffering with, the influx of war, famine, the third world hell, and outbreaks of Ebola, among other things.

After that was over, Pikachu was horrified at what she just witnessed. Looking up at the human she asked him was this for real, and of course he didn't understand until she gestured to the screen. He replied saying, "this is my world, and this is how things are… my world is terrifying, and tearing itself apart." He shook his head, "it won't be long until another war starts…"

She couldn't believe it, this world was at war. People were killing each over, but over what? Dustin wasn't clear on that part as he wasn't so sure either. He just said it was Politics, and just plain bullshit.

Dustin showed her one last video, this one being about the hardcore Catholics and their displeasure of Pokémon. They talked and ranted about the show, the games even the Manga spouting about how it was the work of Satan wanting to impose rules and ethics into Children's minds turning them into slaves and worshippers.

The human had a pure look of hate on his face when he listened to it, "they're a bunch of idiots, and religious zealots that are chock full of shit." He spat, "I wouldn't give one shit if they all just died off, I'd be happy to watch."

Pikachu didn't understand this world, but the more she learned the more she had come to fear it and everyone in it. These religious people scared her the most. They hated Pokémon, thinking it was the work of some fictitious demon from a place called hell. More stuff Dustin told her from websites he visited and pure facts told her these people disliked Pokémon with a fiery passion. Pikachu made it her mission to never go near them, no telling how they would react if they found her.

Apparently Pokémon do not exist, and therefore she could be in danger. Dustin reassured her that these people were few and they were far away, that and no one would hurt her as long as he was around, and he said he'd kick their asses if they tried. Something in Dustin's eyes told her he meant it. She didn't know why but he seemed to have a certain… something about him, something familiar in his heart and eyes. She trusted him…

She also didn't understand Dustin, he on occasion told plenty of perverted jokes to her, made lewd suggestions involving her and him which she shocked him for. But other times he was the sweetest guy you could ever talk to, he listened to you, and tried his best to help you feel better if you were sad.

Pikachu wondered if she made a mistake trusting him, she heard him say his mind wasn't all in the right place. But so far she hadn't seen that part of him yet… she hoped she wouldn't have to.

Dustin sighed as he browsed through the web, "even though most of the stuff I showed you was the bad part of humanity, there are still some good ones around, but they're near and far apart." He told her, shifting where he sat, "I focus on the good in people rather than the evil and whatnot." He looked down at her, "you should to."

Pikachu nodded, smiling lightly.

Days passed by and the two had a daily routine going on, which mainly consisted of watching and reading about Pokémon and trying to figure out how to repair the Pokémon's memory. Which proved to be quite the hassle, but they didn't give up.

Pikachu slept most of the night and day as Dustin did research on wormhole theory, different dimensions, time travel, and parallel universes. It was mind boggling and hurt his head. But he was determined to try and find a way, somehow.

Over the next few months Pikachu had started to trust the human slightly the more the two talked, they on occasion played video games, board games, and just talked to pass the time. Steve came over sometimes and the three got to talk, Pikachu still didn't trust him but she was able to bare his presence.

Dustin had also noticed several changes, most involved his mind. He was able to think more clearly than he's ever been able to, that and he still hadn't heard a peep out of the voices. In truth he was feeling better then he's had in years, he was more active than before, and he felt happier.

Eventually November arrived, a month of cold winter and winds.

Dustin sat inside on his laptop as snow fell outside, his eyes were locked on the chat room he was currently in online. While he had no real friends aside from Steve and Pikachu he had several people online he could talk to that didn't treat him as an outcast, most he had met in Pokémon Chats.

Online he saw several people he knew well, he logged in and started chatting.

_Dustchu95 has arrived in the chat._

_Blockofuzz: Hey Dusty_

_Dustchu95: Sup Blocky?_

_Blockofuzz: Nothing much, going nuts and looking at porn, the usual._

Dustin facepalmed with a grin, "_Jesus, I remember now why I don't use chat rooms._"

_Dustchu95: TMI Nigga._

_Bubblegum: that's racist_

_Dustchu95: the only thing racist here is your haircut ;P_

_Bubblegum: what do you have against blacks?_

_Dustchu95: I'm not racist, so shutty uppy_

_Bubblegum: u r men_

_Dustchu95: Yes, I am men. The menly-ist men this side of the cupcake river next to the chocolate forest_

_Blockofuzz: Alright calm down children, so Dusty what's been going on with you? Haven't heard nuttin from you in a while._

_Dustchu95: I've been busy looking for another job, the station where I worked at was burned down by some crazy fucker, almost killed my buddy._

_Steves-hairy-nipples has arrived in the chat._

_Steves-hairy-nipples: Awww you care, I'm touched~_

_Dustchu95: Goddamit Steve you twat, that's your username?_

_Steves-hairy-nipples: Yep, jelly?_

Dustin sighed heavily, "lordy lord." He groaned as he typed in a reply.

_Dustchu95: No, I ain't fool._

_FrankyDoodleDandy has arrived in the chat._

_FrankyDoodleDandy: Hey-o~_

_Dustchu95: Nice to see ya back dude, you've been hiding . we know what you did last summer._

_Steves-hairy-nipples: We saw you in that pickup truck… with a sock… and a picture of Benjamin Franklin_

_FrankyDoodleDandy: God almighty shut up! I got something serious to tell ya'll._

_Dustchu95: what? You're pregnant!? I knew it!_

_Blockofuzz: isn't Franky a guy?_

_Dustchu95: Fuck Logic._

_FrankyDoodleDandy: *sighs heavily and slaps Dustchu in the face with a dildo*_

_Dustchu95: AHHHH NO! YOUR DILDO D= Nasty business._

_FrankyDoodleDandy: Anyway, did you guys hear about that new group that popped up west?_

_Blockofuzz: You mean that Business firm from overseas? Ass hat or whatever?_

_FrankyDoodleDandy: *Abstract, yes_

"_Weird name for a group,_" he typed in the box, asking who they were.

_Dustchu95: who are they?_

_FrankyDoodleDande: They're a Firm that specializes in military and private security contracts in the US, China and North Korea, they popped up a week ago and I haven't been able to look at a newspaper without seeing their name in print._

_FrankyDoodleDande: They mostly deal with selling arms to private armies and selling high tech equipment to the military, they also fund most private security companies with men and weapons, even vehicles I heard._

_Blockofuzz: Yeah, I saw a bunch of websites popping up recently with their logo, they sell a bunch of neat military shit, like paracord bracelets, cups and some other crap, expensive tho_

_Dustchu95: they sound shady as fuck_

_Steves-hairy-nipples: Now that you mention them… Holy shit!_

_Dustchu95: what Stevey?_

_Steves-hairy-nipples: The guy who burned down out workplace was wearing one of their hoodies!_

_Dustchu95: No way!_

_Steves-hairy- nipples: Yeah dude, I saw that damn logo! The stupid Circle with the funky looking Anarchy A in the middle, that was definitely one of their shitty hoodies!_

Cupping his chin Dustin's thoughts began wandering, "_wearing one of their hoodies, well now we know what he was wearing…"_

"Pikachu!" the small Pokémon bounded into the room looking chipper then before as she hopped into her friend's lap and looked up at him, "pika?"

He waved a hand, "eh, just… just thinking and taking to some friends is all," he told her as he let the matter drop and went back to talking to the people online.

_Dustchu95: Guys I think I'll be heading off now, getting bored and shit._

_Steves-hairy-nipples: See ya later dude, I'm heading off to_

_Steves-hairy-nipples has left the chat room._

_Dustchu95: Later foos!~_

_Dustchu95 has left the chat room._

With a sigh Dustin stood up from the chair letting Pikachu hop off and walked over to the window, outside he saw the snow coming down in thick sheets of white. Trucks plowed through the roads forcing the snow over to the side to make way for cars to drive, "_snow…_"

"Pika?" the Pikachu asked, walking next to Dustin and looking up at him.

Dustin was lost in thought as he saw several kids running through the foot deep snow, tossing snowballs back and forth as their parents watched on. He remembered doing that when he was younger, when he lived down the road in a more rural location where his family would go outside sometimes, now those days were long gone.

He walked back towards the couch and sat on it before eyeing Pikachu who sat next to him, her eyes looking into his curiously, "Pi?"

"Pikachu… we've known each other for a few months now…" he smiled, "honestly these have been the best days of my life," his smile soon disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "but I want you to know I'm still looking though, for a way to get you back home…"

She nodded, understanding. She knew how hard he was working to find a way, she had seen him awake on nights reading books and looking online for clues on how to find a way, so far he's had no success.

"And this might sound… I don't know, weird I guess? but-" he got down onto the floor to look at Pikachu eye level, "-assuming I can't find a way to get you home… would it be a big deal if it turned out, you had to stay here in this world with me?" he asked her.

Pikachu tilted her head, what was he asking? "_Does he mean, he wants me to stay with him?_" She thought about that for a moment, she had been in this world for a good number of months, and already she had become accustomed to living in secret. Anyone that wasn't Steve that came by Pikachu would hide in the closet on the top shelf behind a shoebox and clothes, it proved effective.

She was also growing a like for the food here as well, she had tried many different types of food from Doritos, Lays, mainly junk food and whatnot but she had begun to like it. However one of the drawbacks was gaining weight, she quickly remedied that by working out. Basically she ran around the place, jumping over the couch and table, climbing up the counter and practicing her less destructive moves on a thick log Dustin brought inside. Wood chips were everywhere, but it made the place smell better.

Over the past few months she learned a lot of this world, and the constant turmoil it is in. War and corrupt politics, rogue military groups, drug trafficking and dealing, and a bunch of others she couldn't remember or didn't want to. This world seemed dangerous, but Dustin kept her safe and secure in his home away from harm, him and Steve both.

Pikachu had remembered bits and pieces of her memory, mainly her battling alongside a human in a stadium area, in the wild or just walking alongside the road to an unknown destination. Others were of her sleeping next to other Pokémon, presumably her teammates, and training herself to be even stronger.

Even if she remembered her entire past, would there be a clue on how to get her back home?

Or would it just be useless information that would only serve to make her yearn to return home when she knew she won't ever see it again?

She sighed before holding her head, "_I don't know what I want to do…_"

"Maybe that was a bit harsh," Dustin sweat-dropped, "sorry buddy."

"Pika chu." She said, saying it was okay.

Eventually night fell and it was time for bed, Dustin was already asleep in his bed. Pikachu was laying next to him, however she was still awake. Her eyes locked on the pasty white ceiling of the bedroom as a million thoughts ran through her tiny mind, most of them revolving around staying here with her friend if he didn't manage to find a way to get her home, and actually going home… where ever that was.

"_I don't see any reason to leave here, he keeps me fed, gave me a roof over my head, entertained… he's done so much for me, he wants to get me back as much as I want to. But I need to go home, I need to return to my world… but I don't even know if I _want_ to._" She sighed softly, she had grown attached to Dustin despite his jackass attitude and childish outlook on life, but she needed to go home and yet a part of her didn't want to… that part wanted to stay here.

He proved time and time again to be a caring person and a loving individual, but also a perv and an asshole. On the outside he's a selfish jerk, and hard to read, but on the inside lies a caring and misunderstood soul. A month ago she had ventured outside after a little argument, she regretted it almost instantly.

Out of the woods was a creature called a Coyote, Dustin said there were hundreds of them in the woods but she didn't believe him… until that night. Pikachu barely managed to fight back against it, her powers proved to effective but up to a point, she ran out of juice. The Coyote was traveling with a pack, and they all tried to attack her, she figured it was the end of her. Without her Powers, she was just a useless yellow rat.

As she watched them descend on her she heard the snarling and barking, her arms were thrown over her head as she heard them ripping into something. When she opened her eyes, instead of seeing her own body being ripped apart, she saw Dustin standing over her, his back turned to her and his face in a scowl. In his hands he had a large knife, his other arm was currently being mauled.

He fought them off, stabbing one of the beasts and throwing its body against a tree. When he charged at them they ran, she had seen him angry before but this was different. His eyes were locked on the Coyotes and his body shook, his teeth bared and his fingers clenched around the knife. The teen whom she befriended had taken them on, and almost lost his arm. When she got a look at it she saw teeth marks running down his forearm, and blood… lots of blood and torn flesh. When Dustin looked at Pikachu his expression changed instantly from pure rage to extreme worry, he fell down next to her on his knees and asked if she was alright.

She couldn't believe him, he was almost killed, his arm was bleeding badly, and he had the nerve to ask if she was alright? Pikachu jumped into his good arm and cried, clutching his shirt tightly and apologizing for getting him hurt. He didn't understand her words but he got the gist of what she was saying. Dustin asked Steve to watch out for Pikachu while he went to the hospital, and she kept worrying about him until he returned. A goofy grin on his face and his arm wrapped in bandages and in a sling, all he said was "Howdy~"

Pikachu almost lost her only means of protection because of a stupid argument… She looked up at the human who had his arms wrapped around her. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and his slow breathing, she turned around and looked at his arm. It was healed but it bore the scars from that night, long diagonal scars from claw and teeth marks.

"_Why did you risk your life for me?_" she asked, turning her gaze back to look up at him, his eyes were open.

"Can't sleep?" Dustin asked her, his voice soft.

Pikachu nodded, sleep proved to be hard to accomplish.

Dustin stroked the back of Pikachu's head and said, "me neither… been thinking is all."

She tilted her head in question at him, "chu?"

"You know I'm doing my best here…" he told her, whispering into her ears as he held her close, "I've been all over the internet and looked in the library down the road, I've even talked to some people but no one knows anything about what I'm trying to do, or gives a crap," Dustin shakily added as Pikachu listened, "I can't figure out what brought you here… or how to get you back." Pikachu could feel his heart skipping a few beats, "I'm sorry."

Pikachu sighed softly before moving up on the bed to his face she placed a paw on his cheek, "Pika," the Pokémon whispered to him, knowing how hard he was trying.

"Remember those videos I showed you about my world," the human asked her, "I'm trying my best so you don't have to experience that first hand, my world is horrible and yours is so much better. Sure there's some stuff there that's bad like Team Rocket or Galactic, but it's better than this one… that's why I want to get you home. But," he started hesitating, "I also want you to… stay with me."

She waited for him to continue, her eyes locked on his in the darkness of the room.

"I know that sounds selfish, but you've become a good friend to me," he shook his head, "no you've become more then that… you've become one of the best friends I've ever had in nineteen years… better then Steve even…" placing his hand on her side, she stiffened but didn't make any move to stop him.

"_He thinks of me like that, even after I almost got him killed?_" the Pokémon thought, "pi?"

The human nodded and pulled her closer, holding her close to his chest and resting his cheek on her head. Pikachu held his shirt as Dustin finally finished with, "I love you, Pikachu. You're one of the best friends I've ever had," he kissed the top of her head, "and I'm glad to have you as a friend." Dustin whispered to her, rubbing her back fur as he felt sleep take over.

Pikachu teared up as he fell asleep, clutching his dark blue shirt as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "Pika Chu Pi," Translated… "_Dustin… I'll stay with you._" She closed her eyes and sniffled as she too fell asleep, a smile on the two's faces.

Another morning came, the sun shining through the window and waking Dustin up. But this day, was different.

"Police!" someone yelled at the front door, "open the door!"

Dustin's eyes shot open, "shit!" he quickly picked up Pikachu, she woke up and was about to ask what was going on but she couldn't as he put her in the in the bathroom under some clothes, "Stay here, and don't come out unless it is me!" he whispered to her harshly as he ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Pikachu shook tremendously but nodded as he left, her body was trembling and tears flowed from her eyes. What was going on? She didn't know, but she felt sick to her stomach and wanted to throw up, she held her stomach and scrunched up, biting back the bile.

Dustin ran to the front door before skidding to a stop, he slowly and groggily walked up to the door and opened it and asked, "what?" he rubbed his eyes and yawned widely, his breath reeking of food and morning.

The officer in front of him was large, donning the light beige uniform of the Arkansas State Patrol. The badge reflected the light and the sunglasses, the revolver as his sidearm and hulking frame made him look intimidating, "I'm here about a disturbance call from your neighbors down the road," he told the teen, his voice sounding southern backwoods style, "they tell me you have a pet that's been makin a lotta racket."

Dustin arched an eyebrow, "pet?" he looked behind him, then whistled sharply… nothing came, "I ain't got no pet, never did never will."

"Then you won't mind if I check the premises?" he asked, stepping past Dustin as several other officers skulked about the yard.

"_Oh, you don't have a Warrant? Well why not step on through then!,_" Dustin thought in anger but didn't say, "go ahead, but you won't find any pet around here."

The state trooper said nothing as he checked the house, his hands on his hips as he checked room to room. Dustin meanwhile leaned against the hallway with crossed arms, looking more tired and aggravated then scared, truth was fear was the only thing on his mind. What if he did find Pikachu, what would he do? Would he be arrested? Would they impound Pikachu? He had no idea, but he hoped and prayed to the gods above he wouldn't find her.

Outside Dustin saw the troopers walking around rooting through the snow covered bushes in front, and eyeing the trees. All of them looked the same almost, their eyes were dark brown and the majority of them were well built with little to no hair. All of them carried standard issue Berettas and batons, "_why would someone complain? Pikachu was only outside that one time and it was night, that and the nearest neighbor is way down the road…_"

The trooper coming back down the hall roused the teen from his thoughts, "okay looks like you're telling the truth," he walked past Dustin and said, "best keep the noise to a minimum son."

"Yes officer," Dustin replied as he shut the door, the officers all talked to one another for a bit before getting into their cars and leaving. Kicking up dirt as they pulled out of his driveway, Dustin turned his back to the door and slid down it, "goddamn it that was too close." The teen muttered as he stood up and ran into the bathroom, he lifted the clothes off of the Pokémon and she jumped into his arms.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"It's alright," Dustin assured her as he rubbed her head, "just some cops poking their noses where it don't belong." He told her as he brought her into the living room and sat down on the couch, "whew, I feel sick to my stomach."

Pikachu nodded, she too felt sick to her stomach.

But then again who wouldn't after being rudely awoken?

After fixing a light breakfast for both him and Pikachu the two took their time finishing up before figuring out what to do today, Steve wasn't coming today, because last night Steve called and said it was because he was overseas with his girlfriend, said he had something planned for her. Pikachu and Dustin had watched all of the Pokémon videos in the house, twice they had a marathon of it, and twice they loved it.

Standing up the human stretched out his arms and legs before yawning once more, "I honestly have no idea what to do for the rest of the day," his eyes then centered on Pikachu as she finished her food, "well I _can_ think of one thing but, uh… I'm not the right species for it~" he sung, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a seductive gaze, "unless you roll that way~"

Pikachu coughed up a bit of food and blushed heavily as she covered her face, "Pika chu pika." She shook her head, loosely translated. 'Don't put that image in my head!'

The human cackled as he headed for the bathroom, "I'm beat so I think I'll take a shower."

Pikachu watched as he left the room before sighing, "_Ugh he's so gross sometimes… I'm surprised we're friends... but I'm glad we are._"

Several minutes passed and Dustin stood in the shower, his hands on the wall as the warm water ran down his back. His hair was matted down by the torrent and his eyes focused on nothing in particular. Thoughts ran through his mind, most of them about Pikachu.

Ever since she came into this world, his life had been steadily getting better with each passing second. He's made a new friend, who became a loving best friend over time. Pikachu didn't seem like she liked him at first, and he could tell by how she looked at him but over time she learned to trust and love him as a friend.

He smiled, she was fun to have around, and she was also kinda funny despite the fact he couldn't understand her speech.

Even though he couldn't understand her the two could talk on paper, she could write which he was thankful for. It saved them the troubles of having to do charades, which he did not want to try and decipher. Once he turned the water off, he dried himself and put on some new clothes before going back into the living room and sitting down the floor. Pikachu sat on the coffee table in front of him, she put on a smile, "Pika."

Dustin sat down on the couch, "we've been together, almost seven months…" he suddenly said, "seven months."

Pikachu hopped onto the couch and sat next to him, "Pika chu?"

Resting a hand on her head he slowly petted her, she cooed and moved into his touch, "Can you believe it?" Pikachu shook her head, "I honestly never thought I'd be able to keep you hidden this long," he looked down at her, "ever since you came into my life things have gotten better for me."

Looking up while he ran his fingers through her fur she couldn't help but think, "_better?_"

"Before you came along I was a mess, I saw ghosts, heard voices and such." He sighed happily, "but so far… I haven't seen or heard anything, because of you coming along I… I think I'm cured." He picked Pikachu up and looked her in the eyes, "because of you I haven't seen or heard any of my delusions for seven months," he then hugged her tight, "you helped me get better buddy."

The Pokémon smiled as she felt a single tear trail down her cheek, "Pika chu."

"Well," he pulled away and said, "we got a bunch of time together…" he sat her down before pulling his cooler over and pulling out two Dr. Peppers, he handed one to Pikachu and said, "here's to seven months of awesomeness!"

The two clacked their cans and drank them down, celebrating seven months.

Awesome.


	6. The Coming Storm

November passed on by, and the human Dustin and his friend Pikachu were sitting the living room. Dustin was on his laptop typing away, continuing to read anything new about a way to get his friend home.

Pikachu was sitting on the far side of the couch with her eyes glancing over at the TV that played, and on it she saw the News people on talking about weather and such. Nothing that garnered interest, she nodded off.

Later in the day someone knocked on the door, Pikachu hid in the closet like always and Dustin answered the door, cursing as a cold wind blew over him. He had forgotten to wear something warm, but he was happy to see who was at the door, "Steve?"

Standing in the doorway was his friend alright, he looked better however. His thick nike Hoodie and baggy pants, and snow boots he looked like a street soldier of sorts. He breathed in and out, shivering and fidgeting where he stood before asking, "Mind letting me in asswipe? It's cold out here son!"

Dustin chuckled and let him in before closing the door, "damn dude, I haven't heard from you since you went overseas, what the fuck happened dude?"

Steve came in and sat on the couch and took his hood off, his hair was longer then before and his beard was more prominent, "Tara left me."

The former counter worker gawked, "What? Why!? You two were like the shit."

Steve shook his head, "Well, we went overseas like I told you, I had saved up a lot of money from my job at the Gas station and the Wal-Mart I worked at," he began his tale as Dustin went and got Pikachu before they both sat down next to him. Steve pulled out a small fuzzy box, and Dustin could see where this was going but said nothing and let him continue.

"I told her we were going on vacation in Paris, she loved the city and I figured she would love it, she did," he smiled, "we took a tour of the city, saw the sights, met some people… it was fun." His smile then turned into a deep frown, "once we got back to the hotel we split up there, she said she had to go do something real quick in the bathroom so I left telling her I was going to have another look see of the town, but that was a lie. I went downstairs to bring up some fancy Champagne, cost me a good two grand." He shook his head before setting the box down, "I went back upstairs and I heard moaning coming from the bedroom, I thought she was, well… hehe."

"What guy wouldn't?" Dustin asked, smirking at the thought.

Steve laughed lightly, "yeah, but once I went into the bedroom… she was with another guy, some scrawny French dude was plowing into her. I was stuck in the doorway just staring like a loon," Steve sighed sadly, "there I was… about to declare my love for her and propose, and she was getting rammed into by some dude that looked like a twig."

"Aww man, that little punk," Dustin cursed, pounding his fist into the other, "what did you do?"

"I startled them, she tried to say this wasn't what it looked like but I knew what she was doing," he scowled, "five years we've been dating… and she's been cheating on me with a scrawny rich French guy… guess money _is_ everything."

Patting Steve on the back Dustin said, "if she did that, then she wasn't worth it man." He told his friend, "Tara was a good friend, but if she did that then she isn't worth your time." he eyed his friend and added, "There's someone out there for you man, someone who'll be the one for you, someone who'll stick by your side no matter what."

Slapping his arm around Dustin, Steve said, "didn't know you were such a romantic," he laughed, "but you're not my type."

Dustin spat and punched Steve in the chest, making him cough, "Bitch! I'm trying to make you feel better, should have known my words would be wasted on a tool~" he sung, standing up and twirling around.

Steve tackled Dustin, sending the two flying across the room, they brawled just like they did all the time as Pikachu watched on, shaking her head as the two fought and threw punches and attacked each other like wild animals.

"I dare say," Steve sat at the kitchen table, holding an Ice pack on his head. His voice sounded British as he added, "you have gotten good at sparing ol chap~"

"Well," Dustin chanced a glance at Pikachu, "I guess you could say I learned some moves."

The brown haired Steve looked at Pikachu, then back at Dustin, "something I'm missing here?"

Dustin rubbed the back of his head, "bout two months ago Pikachu got attacked by a pack of Coyotes, I fought them off remember?" Steve nodded, "well after that whole thing, and I healed up Pikachu and me decided to spar afterwards, mainly give each other advice on how to combat stuff." Dustin looked at Pikachu out of the corner of his eyes, sighing as he added, "we learned some good moves, I taught her how to fight against any humans and holds she might end up in, and she taught me… well… how to flail in pain from a thunderbolt."

Pikachu giggled, that was funny to watch.

Steve shrugged, "lol dude, lol."

"And yet you didn't lol."

"Shaddap."

After some talking Steve decided to stay over, the second bedroom Dustin had served as Steve's back up room. He practically lived with his friend. The room was pretty bare save for a few posters of wrestlers, racing and a few magazine models. A single dresser sat at the end of the bed, a bronze trophy sat on top covered in dust. The bed itself was a king bed, a dark purple comforter covered it with a couple of old pillows thrown on top.

Dustin's room was almost the same, but it had a few differences when it came to décor. His walls had a variety of Pokémon posters covering them, most involved Pokémon the First Movie, and the Pokémon Pikachu. A wooden dresser sat next to his bed containing his clothes and a pistol. The closet contained his metallic chest, a few shirts and some Pokémon merchandise, again… mostly Pikachu.

The day passed by rather smoothly, Dustin informed Steve on his encounter with the police which the backroom worker questioned. It brought up something interesting to talk about, mainly about who could have possibly seen Pikachu. Dustin kept her inside and she was only out that one time when he and Pikachu had an argument. It was dark out, the moon was covered in clouds and you could barely see unless you had a flashlight.

Which begged the question… who saw her?

"Maybe someone's spying on ya," Steve suggested, grinning as he leaned back in his chair in the kitchen. Dustin sat across from him on a stool while Pikachu napped on the couch, "you done anything to raise attention?"

Dustin scoffed and snorted, "hell no! I've been inside all day, and I've been looking for a job also, which I am not having any luck doing." He sighed, "I got lucky with the gas station, now it's gone and… shit."

Steve made a humming noise, his hand cupping his chin while his other propped his elbow up. After some quick thought he asked, "what about the internet? Did you go to any sites that might raise suspicion or something?"

Dustin was about to scoff again before his eyes widened in realization, slowly he looked at the coffee table where his laptop sat. Along with several books about time travel, dimensional transportation and different universes, and wormhole theory, "oh fuck."

Steve caught sight of the pile of books and asked, "What the hell is all of that?"

"Dude, I promised Pikachu I'd find a way to get her back home!" he ran over to the table and picked up some books before going back over to his friend, "I figured that maybe I could find a way to recreate whatever it was that brought her here in the first place." He showed him the books.

Steve eyed several titles, his eyebrow arching, "dude, you read all of this crap?"

Dustin shrugged, "when I set a goal I go for it." shaking his head he sat down, "I've been all over the web too, looking up this kind of stuff and stalking forums for months!" his friend's eyes grew bigger, "what if someone was… was… what's the word?"

"Stalking?"

"No."

"Looking?"

"Still no."

"Twerking?"

"Dude?"

"Cutting the cheese?"

"Shut the fuck up, Steve."

"Monitoring your online activities?"

"… yes."

"I wouldn't be surprised. If they have a good enough computer and a connection they could hack into your laptop and see all of your shit and history."

"This isn't good," Dustin scratched his head, what if someone was? "What do I do?"

"I have no idea," Steve admitted sheepishly, raising his shoulders, "unless you can find some way to hide your network or, whatever it is super hackers like me do to hide their-selves."

The counter worker thought for a moment, "I know a little bit about hacking, but not enough to effectively block my laptop's network from stalkers." He sighed, "Damn it, all this time… But that still doesn't explain how someone found out about Pikachu."

The two let out a groan, "Maybe there's a camera in the house?"

"I doubt i… uh oh."

"What?"

"My webcam… I didn't cover it up…" he looked behind him, his computer was on showing his desktop which was a horde of Pikachu, his webcam was pointed at the couch… right where Pikachu was sleeping, "motherfucka!" he dashed over and closed his laptop, turning it off and cursing himself, "that was so painfully obvious."

Steve stood up and asked, "Now I'm a little worried man," he looked around the house he was in, the sun had set some time ago with only the sun's setting rays being casted over the snowy yard, "I don't like this."

"Me either…"

"Dude, can I borrow your car?"

Dustin produced the keys from his pocket and tossed them to Steve who walked towards the door, "what for?"

"I'll be right back, I just have to go get something from my parents house." He said before leaving, he opened the door to Dustin's car and started it up before backing out and driving down the dirt road to his house.

Dustin watched him go, the red lights from the back of his car disappearing into the woods, "_Be safe dude._" He mentally wished as he turned around and looked at the TV, sighing he turned it on. Maybe something would come on that was worthwhile, he picked up the silver remote and looked at it. It was missing several of the buttons responsible for inputting numbers, and the left directional button.

Aiming the remote at his TV he flicked it on before hopping over and sitting on the couch, Pikachu stirred but didn't wake up. With a smile he placed his hand on Pikachu's side as he saw the News come on. On the TV he saw one of the reporters standing inside a massive complex, a lookback showed it was a silvery looking building standing several stories tall. The woman doing the report was an older woman in her early forties, she donned a matching work skirt and jacket, and wore a ring on her left hand. "_I'm here today sitting inside of the Abstract Robotics Facility in Louisiana, the facility was built about six months ago for the purpose of constructing and testing new types of robotics, both commercial and possibly military-"_

"That's interesting,_"_ Dustin commented aloud, eyeing the building with a puzzled gaze.

"_Standing next to me is the president of Abstract, Dr. Kevin Neix. Tell us Mister Neix, what kind of aircraft are you constructing within the facility?_"

The man sitting next to her was the epitome of a business giant. Slick and clean cut black hair combed and parted neatly, a suit that was a charcoal gray with a neat looking black tie. A double breasted jacket with a small pin of Abstract was pinned on the collar, pressed pants and black shoes. His gray eyes were hidden behind expensive looking eyeglasses, and his hands were held together in his lap. A smile was present on his peach colored face, "_Please, you can call me Kevin._" He laughed lightly, "_well what we are hoping to achieve here at Abstract is something security forces all over the world needs, a security drone._"

"_A drone? Care to elaborate?_"

Kevin nodded, "_Yes, we've begun testing on a prototype that will help with Security guards in high profile buildings, such as Banks for example._" He nodded to someone off camera, and when he looked back to the reporter, her eyes went wide as a light humming could be heard.

The camera panned right and coming into the office through a small hole in the floor was one of these Drones. Dustin leaned forward and inspected the robot. It was large and very sleek looking, it hovered in the air from what looked like a small propulsion system in the back and on its wings. It had a small eye looking device mounted on the front, two thin membranes that acted as wings and several small legs mounted on the bottom. It looked like a mechanical wasp almost. Kevin smiled as it neared him and perched itself on his shoulder, "_say hello to the WASP Security Drone,_" he introduced the machine, it buzzed in response, "_the first of many._"

The reporter was less than enthusiastic, but tried to remain professional. "_How… uh, interesting,_" she commented, eyeing the robot with a terribly hidden terrified expression, "_now, um… what are some of its responsibilities and functions?_"

"_Well it is capable of speeds up to seventy miles an hour, thanks to our advancements in propulsion technology._" He gestured then to the bottom of its head, "_and here it has two small prongs which can deliver a strong jolt to the human body, about fifty-thousand volts which is enough to incapacitate an individual so security forces can apprehend the suspect._"

The bug like robot lifted its head, showing the two long needle like protrusions, when Kevin snapped his fingers electricity arched between the two mandibles. "_It is more than a match for any thug and crook out there,_" the WASP then flew off his shoulder and landed near one of the Abstract security guards where it looked the bot over, "_We expect to have several hundred ready for use in a few months for both military and private sectors._"

"_That is a very impressive robot, I must say, but can it kill a human?_"

"_No it cannot, there are protocols in place to prevent it from seriously harming, let alone killing a person._" The Dr. explained, he then rose a hand, "_and before you ask, no it cannot bypass its programming. We've had our top minds working on a foolproof programming that will prevent the WASP, and future projects from disobeying direct orders and its protocols._"

Nodding and flipping through her notepad she began asking a series of other questions. Dustin sat on his couch, his expression perplexed and edgy, "well… that reeks of terminator…"

Beside him Pikachu stirred once more, one of her eyes opened and she looked up at the human, "Pika?"

Dustin smiled, "just watching TV is all." Outside he heard the sound of a car pulling up, patting Pikachu on the head once more he stood up and walked over to the window and peered out of it, seeing his car he went and opened up the door. Steve had returned, exiting the car he produced a large duffle bag.

As Steve came up to the door Dustin opened it and drug him inside before tossing him to the floor, making his friend roll into the couch and smack his head on the fabric, "OW!"

"Hehehe, welcome home sucka." Dustin cackled as he picked up the bag, "what's in this?"

"Some shit to help you and Pikachu out with," he got up and snatching the bag Steve opened it up and pulled out a laptop and several small boxes, "I ain't got nothing to do now that I'm living on welfare after I got fired from Wal-Mart, might as well help with shit you're doing."

Dustin smiled, "cool beans my bruh… cool beans…" as he said that Pikachu hopped up over the couch and into Dustin's arms.

"Pika~" she sung, eyeing the human.

"Well you're kinda happy, well this will make you happier I bet!" Dustin watched as Steve put his laptop down and came back over, "Steve here has decided to help us out, together we're going to get you home buddy."

Turning around Pikachu looked at Steve who nodded and gave a thumbs up, "I'll do my best, sis." He grinned as Pikachu, for the first time hopped onto Steve and hugged him, Steve barely caught her in time.

"Pika chu pika!" the Pokémon cheered, she couldn't believe it. Here she thought Steve was a douchebag, but as it turned out, he wasn't… not completely.

"Wow," Steve gaped, "I never thought you would let me hug you, let alone touch you."

Dustin clapped his hands together, finally he could see those two be friends. Pikachu didn't like or trust Steve at all, but now… now maybe things will change. "Well, let's get to work guys," he said as he turned on his laptop, Pikachu hopped into Dustin's lap as Steve brought over one of the small boxes, "what's that for?"

"Well, we have no idea who's listening in right?" Dustin nodded, "well, I remember an old friend of mine made something for me back in collage for our underground group, remember that?"

Dustin thought for a moment, back in Steve's collage days he ran a group that protested against ISIS. He and about sixteen others were pretty decent hackers, and they began spreading word all over the web about ISIS, propaganda and rumors surfacing about them and actually hacking into ISIS computers. He recalled one of Steve's friends actually managed to hack into a US drone and attacked one of the ISIS bases in Egypt, "yeah, I remember."

"Well these boxes will keep out networks secure and prevent anyone from spying on us, I forgot I had them." Steve knelt down next to Dustin's laptop and hooked up the device. Getting a good look at it, it looked like it was homemade, several wires and lights ran throughout the inside and the casing looked like it was made out of a desktop tower.

"Funky."

"Yep."

"So we can continue doing what we do without getting caught?" Dustin asked, "this shit won't get us caught by the FBI or some crap right?"

His friend shook his head, "no, as long as we're careful."

Nodding his head, he began his search once more on the web. The device humming to life and beginning its job of blocking anyone from interfering with his duty of getting his best friend back home, "well Pikachu… let's see if we can't dig up some dirt now that we're in hiding, eh?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded, though she wasn't sure what he meant she was confident in his and Steve's abilities. Maybe now that there was someone else helping, maybe they would find out something. "_Those two act like such children sometimes… and yet here they are, trying to find a way to get me home._"

Steve cracked his knuckles as he sat on the opposite side of the coffee table. On his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, and around his eyes he was wearing a pair of orange sunglasses.

"Dude, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Shut up, I'm getting into the zone~ kicking it old school baby, haven't done this in forever!" he giggled as he booted up his laptop and started his hacking venture, to who knows where.

Dustin shook his head as he eyed the machinery hooked up, several small boxes like the one hooked up to his was wired into the computer, along with routers and cord and what looked like a weird microwave. He had no idea what half of that was, but he guessed it helped with his hacking somehow.

"This feels like a modern day Hackers moment, Ooo! Can we have codenames like in the movie?" Dustin begged, "I'll be Ice Shard."

Steve cackled, "well, then I'll be Dark Pyre. Hehehe."

Pikachu tugged on Dustin's shirt, "Pika pi?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Hehe, you want a codename too?" Dustin asked her, she nodded with a smile, "okay, you can be… Black Lightening." He suggested.

Pikachu thought for a moment, after several seconds of waiting she nodded and pumped a small fist, "Pika!"

With that over with, the group started working. But it was short lived as the power went out once more. "Oh goddamnit." Dustin pounded a fist on the table, "again?" the lights flickered on and off, then to his horror one of the bulbs exploded sending shards flying down, "get down!" he yelled as he covered Pikachu with his body, shards rained down on the three as the rest of the bulbs exploded, sending small sharp pieces of glass flying. Outside a thunderstorm started, thunder rolled and lightening struck the trees and house, and the car sending sparks into the snow. Combined with the rain and snow, it was hell outside. Clouds filled the night sky, thick black clouds topping off with thunder, hail started coming down next pelting cars on the highways and sending them crashing into the ditch.

Back inside Dustin shivered as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, head and back, "Dustin!" Steve cried as he shot up and over to Dustin, "you alright? Fuck I can't see!"

"_Pikachu,_" Dustin thought as he sat up, wincing as his did he saw Pikachu look up at him, "you alright?"

She nodded as Steve pulled out a flashlight and shined it on Dustin, she gasped. A couple of small glass shards stuck out of Dustin's cheek, with some more in his arms, blood trickled down and he struggled to keep his right open, "PIKA!"

Reaching up he felt of his cheek and fought back the urge to slam his fist down, "Ow!" he yelled, "I got glass in my cheek… fun."

"Oh damn dude, you got it all down your arm and back, you sure you alright?"

With a nod he pulled out some of the pieces, "care to help me get these out of MEH!" he yelled at his friend who sat the flashlight down and went about picking the pieces out, "fuck! Steve, be gentle with me."

"Pfft."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu cried, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw the blood, "Pika?"

Rubbing her cheek he smiled, "don't worry buddy, it'll take more than glass to hurt m-FUCK DUDE!" He yelled as Steve pulled out a twisted shard of glass out of his back, "what the hell even happened?" Steve shrugged as he pulled out the rest, the storm outside brewing and becoming more powerful by the minute. Once Steve was done Dustin sat Pikachu down on the couch and rubbed the blood off as he walked towards the window, frost had built up and he saw wind gusts blowing rain and snow to the south, the trees swayed and any sticks that were loose came flying off. Though, that wasn't what he was looking at… what he eyed was the swirling purple vortex in his driveway.

"Holy… fucking… ball sack shit."

Pikachu and Steve came running over, Steve looked outside as Pikachu hopped onto Dustin's shoulder. Once they got a look see at the swirling mass they gasped, "dude, what the fuck is that thing?"

Pikachu said nothing, her eyes were locked on the mass as she witnessed another flashback. She was standing in the woods. Thick underbrush surrounded her, and she sat in a camp with four or five other individuals around a campfire. Up above a storm started, clouds gathered and thunder struck the trees setting them ablaze. She then found herself running fast, only to end up tripping and falling down a hill. When she hit the bottom she saw it, a vortex in front of her, a swirling purple energy was pulling her in along with twigs and leaves. Pikachu fought back, but it was useless as she was pulled in. hours passed inside of the whirlpool of darkness she was in, before she flew out, hit the side of something… and wound up in the mud,

Outside of Dustin's house

"_This… this is what brought me here!_" Pikachu hopped onto the windowsill and pointed to it, "Pika pi! Pikachu pika pi pika!"

"What, the purple shit?" Dustin questioned as he saw a rock fly out of it and hit his car window, several more rocks followed along with sticks and dirt, he also spotted some of the stuff on the ground get pulled in, "no way… are you saying that's what brought you here, you remember?!"

Pikachu nodded frantically as lightening struck once more, this time hitting his car and the ground. Purple lightening arched and danced across the ground before getting sucked in, and then something flew out of the portal… right into his car.

The storm let up now, the thunder ceasing slowly and the rain stopping. Dustin ran back into his room and grabbed his gun as Steve produced a hunting knife from a belt holster, "Dude, was that what I think it was?"

"Only one way to find out man, you ready?"

Steve nodded as Pikachu joined them, "pi," she sparked, electricity dancing across her cheeks. She was ready fight whatever it was should it prove to be dangerous and a threat to her friends.

Dustin nodded with a grateful smile as he opened the door, the snow had been drenched and was significantly lower than it was before. Dustin took point with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and Steve going in from the other side in a fighter's stance. His arms held outward and his elbows bent inward, his eyes locked on the car.

Hopping down Pikachu landed into the wet snow, of course given how deep the snow is Pikachu nearly sunk in all the way. So she burrowed through it, like a mole rat. Dustin had to fight back a laugh, "_hehehe, aw man this is too funny._"

The three crept up to the car, the sky's beginning to clear as a small amount of thunder rolled from the leftover storm. Armed with a gun and a flashlight, Dustin whipped around the other side of the car as Steve did the same, Pikachu as well.

What they saw… they couldn't believe… again…


	7. An Unexpected Guest

"Holy crap, Steve."

"I can't believe it."

"Pika, chu."

The three stood outside in the freezing cold. Dustin had his gun aimed at the ground, his body shaking. Steve's eyes were wide, his knife held at his side. And Pikachu was shocked... no pun intended… maybe. Lying in front of them… was another Pikachu. It looked identical to the Pikachu Dustin had, except its tail had the heart like indent on it.

"Dude, what do we do?" Steve asked, looking around as the storm started up again, "the storm…"

Not wasting time Dustin picked up the injured Pokémon and cradled her before saying, "let's get inside!" he said as thunder struck near them sending up snow, "shit!" he ducked down covering the injured Pokémon as thunder struck a tree nearby sending splinters towards him.

Then suddenly through the harsh winds and loud thunder he heard a voice call out over it all, "Chris." The voice whispered.

Dustin opened his eyes, looking around but not seeing anyone besides his friends. Steve was covering his head behind the car. And Pikachu held onto Dustin's leg, cowering. "_Who said that?_" he didn't have any time to think, getting up he started for the house. Pikachu hopped onto Dustin's shoulders as he ran to the house as Steve trailed close behind as the wind picked up. Harsh winds blew across the yard kicking up snow and dirt as dark thunder clouds filled the skies once more.

Steve closed the door behind them as more lightening struck down, "damn, that storm is weird!" he whined. Shuddering from the cold, "shit."

Dustin didn't respond as he placed the injured Pokémon down on the couch and ran to the kitchen closet. Inside he found some spare light bulbs and proceeded to replace the ones that blew. Soon the lights were on and Dustin now could see the extent of how injured the other Pikachu was. Kneeling down the former gas station worker rose an eyebrow, "she doesn't look too badly hurt," he said as he checked her head to toe, "all I can see are some grazes on her side, and a few scratches."

"You got a medical kit?"

"Somewhere," Dustin said as he left to retrieve it, he remembered it being somewhere in the bathroom.

Pikachu hopped onto the couch and next to the other of her species, she placed a paw on the Pokémon's head, "cha." She murmured. Pikachu hoped she was alright.

Soon Dustin came back with a small red bag that had a Red Cross on the front. He dropped to his knees next to the couch and opened it up, "Pikachu, can you hold her up for me while I fix her injuries?" He asked her, pulling out a roll of gauze.

Pikachu nodded and gently held up the other Pokémon as Dustin pulled out a small bottle, a few cotton swabs and some bandages. He then proceeded to work on the scratches first, then the grazes. Pikachu watched him work, a serious look in his eyes as he carefully cleaned the wounds and covered them up.

"Dude I wonder how many more Pokémon could be coming?" Steve asked, looking outside at the storm that had begun to let up. "It won't be long until this place becomes a Pokémon farm or something."

The two humans shared a light laugh, "hehe, that would be strange… but I hope that she's the only one to come through." Dustin said with a light frown on his face.

Steve nodded and said no more.

After several minutes Dustin finished up with the new Pokémon and carried her into his room where he laid her on his bed, propping her head up on a pillow and making sure she was comfortable. Turning to Pikachu the two eyed one another for a moment, "can you…" he gestured to the Pikachu with his head.

Pikachu understood and hopped onto the bed and sat next to the other female, her eyes showing worry for her fellow Pokémon. Dustin left the room, leaving them alone for the time being while both humans cleaned up the glass in the living room. Pikachu looked down at the female, her breathing was normal and she looked like she was alright aside from a few bumps and scraps, "_I hope she'll be alright._" With that in mind, she laid down and decided to catch some shut eye. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came swiftly that next day. The sun once more poking its head over the horizon melting the snow and drenching the grass and dirt, the snow fell off of trees plopping to the ground while other clumps of snow hit Dustin's car. The roads were in shambles with toppled trees, crashed vehicles and injured people. Rescue workers did their best to get everyone out of damaged cars and fix them up, while fire fighters and other department workers moved fast to get rid of the trees. Police lined the roads diverting traffic to the side, making sure they didn't get in the way.

Pikachu was still asleep however. The Pokémon was curled next to her to the other sound asleep, completely unaware of the other Pikachu waking up.

"I'm going to go check on Pikachu," Dustin told his friend Steve who was lying on the couch, a pillow thrown over his head. Steve waved but didn't move. Shrugging the teen walked down the hall and upon approaching his door he stopped, his hand hovering over the door knob. His mind drifting back to last night when he heard the voice, "_who the heck is Chris?_" he didn't know any Chris, and the voice sounded distinctly female. Could it have been Pikachu? No, she couldn't speak his language. Even if she could, why wait until now? And furthermore, why say Chris? Could the other one have said Chris? He shook his head, it wasn't possible. She was out cold and injured, no way she could have… unless she muttered it or something.

He shook his head once more, "_maybe the voices are back…_" he shuddered, he hoped not. The teen has had his fill of the voices and was grateful that they were gone, he prayed they'd never come back. Sighing he grasped the doorknob and twisting it he opened the door and peeked inside, there he saw both Pikachu lying on the bed. But the injured one was moving, "_she's awake!_" opening the door he went inside and walked over to the bed, "um… hello?" he greeted the Pikachu.

The Pokémon sat up holding her head, no doubt having a headache. Opening her eyes she looked around the room before setting her sights on Dustin, her eyes widened and she looked scared.

Pikachu woke up and upon seeing the other Pikachu awake and scared she quickly said, "Pikachu pi pika." She said, holding up her paws, 'don't worry, you're not in any danger!'

Dustin did the same, "it's alright," he said, getting a little closer, "we're not going to hurt you or anything." He told her with a smile, kneeling down on the other side of the bed closest to her as his Pikachu friend calmed her down.

"Where am I?" she suddenly asked, looking around the room she was in. Dustin's eyes darting around and he looked like he was scared.

"_Oh god not the voices again I thought they were gone!_" he cried within his mind, but this one was female and didn't seem… antagonizing like the rest.

Pikachu however, knew it was the other female talking, "Pika pi?" she asked. 'You can talk?!'

The other Pokémon looked at Pikachu, "of course," she said, her voice calming in a way as Dustin eyed her. "Why?" she asked carefully.

"Whoa…" he gasped, this Pikachu could talk… but it was in his mind, "how are you talking in my head?"

She tapped her head, "I can use telepathy."

"Ahh… wait," Dustin tilted his head, "that's weird… Pikachu shouldn't be able to use Telepathy. I thought that was like, a Psychic exclusive." He shook his head, "this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Pikachu nodded, "Pika," she said, 'you're telling me.'

The female Pikachu Dustin had brought in smiled and asked, "I take it you two helped me?"

Smiling widely Dustin nodded, "yep! There was this funky-delicious storm outside and you took a header into my car," he laughed lightly, "saw your injuries and brought you inside to fix you up."

Looking down at her body she noticed the bandages neatly wrapped around her stomach and arm. "Thank you for helping me," she said, "That was sweet of you two."

Dustin and Pikachu blushed, "eheh, it was nothing."

"Pikachu."

"Well," Dustin held out his hand. "My name is Dustin, this here is my bestie, Pikachu. It's nice to meet another Pokémon." He greeted. In truth it was nice to meet another Pikachu, but deep down he knew something was wrong with all of this.

The Pikachu took his hand in hers and smiled. "My name is Pikette, a pleasure to meet you as well."

Shaking hands Dustin chuckled. "Cute name," he said, "did you name yourself or did your trainer name you?"

Pikette frowned for a second. "Someone gave me the name, a long time ago." She looked away, her eyes cast to the floor as she let go of the human's hand.

"Oh… um… well," he quickly decided to change the subject, he didn't want to make her sad, "welcome to my world," he gestured to his room, "like Pikachu here, you're… uh… kinda stuck."

Both Pikachu looked up at him, "stuck?" Pikette asked him, "You're not with SIP?"

"SIP? Uhh… who them?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head, he hadn't heard of anyone called SIP. It sounded weird.

"Sinnoh International Police, you're not with them?"

He shook his head then asked, "Do you know where you are?"

"I take it I'm in Sinnoh, that's where I was when the storm hit and I passed out." She explained, "I just thought you were with the SIP." She remembered being in Sinnoh when the storm hit, she could remember everything except what happened after passing out…

No duh.

"No, you're not in Sinnoh I'm afraid." He told her, "You're in the United States, in a place called Arkansas. This is my house you're in. You got flung through a portal like Pikachu here and wound up near my house."

Pikette's eyes widened, "I'm on Earth?" there was no way she could be on Earth.

"Bingo lass," Dustin snapped his finger. "Not the Pokémon world, sorry." he sweat-dropped.

Pikette sighed before hopping up, her paws making her way around her bandages so she could begin taking them off.

"Whoa wait I woul-" he stopped short after her bandages fell off and he saw her wounds fully healed, "what the fuck?" he looked at her body and saw every one of the wounds she had last night were gone, the scratches, cuts, and the bumps were completely gone.

"I heal rather fast," she explained, taking off the bandages and setting them aside before stretching.

"Well… seems legit… but oh well, might as well show you around." Shaking his head he went over to the door as both Pikachu followed him down the hall through the house, Steve had fallen asleep on the couch which prompted Dustin to sprint forward before jumping up and landing on Steve waking up the man and scaring the crap out of him.

"OW!" Steve yelled, falling off of the couch.

"Who is this?" Pikette questioned as the two began throwing punches once more at each other, rather violently. Turning to Pikachu she asked, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Pikachu shook her head, "Pika chu, pika pi pikachu pika pi pika." She told Pikette, 'they do this all the time, best to let them fight it out.'

Pikette sighed as the fight went on for a few minutes. It ended with Dustin getting thrown out the open window. After the fight Dustin came back in slapped Steve and showed Pikette around his house, Pikachu joined them and told some things as well about the place. He ended with his room, which is where he fell down onto his bed saying he was tired. Steve had left a few moments ago, saying he had to go to his parents house once more.

"Well I'm kinda tired, and well... uhh…" he didn't finish, soft snores could be heard and he was already asleep.

Pikachu giggled, "Pika." She told him as she hopped onto the bed where she licked his cheek, 'good night.'

Pikette and Pikachu both bored and not tired decided to have a talk with each other. They sat in the living room on the couch, with the TV playing silently in the background. Sounded like the news, perhaps sports.

"So," Pikachu started, "you're from Sinnoh?" she asked, a smile on her face as she sat next to Pikette. Pikachu wanted to get to know Pikette, and hopefully make friends.

Pikette nodded, "Yes, I wasn't born there however. I just live there with a few friends of mine."

"How nice," Pikachu nodded, "are they friendly?"

"Yes, very." Pikette remembered her friends well, she hoped they were okay. "What about you?" Pikette asked, "Where are you from?"

Pikachu was about to answer, but thought for a moment. "I uh… I don't know," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I sorta have amnesia."

Tilting her head Pikette thought back a few years, this all seemed so similar in a way. "You have amnesia?"

"I'm afraid so," Pikachu sighed, lowering her head, "I don't know who I am, where I came from," she held up her hands, "I don't even remember if I had any friends before I came here." she told the Pokémon in front of her, tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled.

Pikette got up and sat closer to Pikachu before putting her arm around her, "don't cry," she told her, "I know how you feel. A very close friend of mine was in the same situation you're in now," Pikette shook her head, remembering what happened a few years ago.

"Really?" Pikachu asked, looking up at the female.

She nodded, "Yes, it took a while but he was able to remember everything about himself." She smiled as she looked into the younger Pokémon's eyes, she could tell she was very young by the sound of her voice and how she acted, "just hang in there, I'm sure you'll remember everything in due time."

Pikachu sniffled and hugged Pikette, "thank you."

Pikette hugged her back, "no problem," she then added, "us girls have to stick together you know."

That earned a laugh from the young Pokémon, she looked up and asked, "Do you want to be friends?" she asked, smiling a bit as she wiped away several tears.

"Of course," Pikette smiled, "I don't see why not."

Pikachu smiled and hugged Pikette once more, this time a bit more tightly. Once more she's made a new friend in this world, this time one of her own species. A part of her wondered if Pikette's world was the same as hers, she didn't know but she had a feeling the two of them were going to get along well.

"Hello Dustin~"

Dustin groaned as he opened his eyes, above him he saw a blue sky and several clouds. He shot up into a sitting position, all around him he saw trees, clear skies and felt an unfamiliar aura coming from the surrounding place. He's had some weird dreams but this one takes the cake, he's never had one this calming before. Mostly because the majority of his dreams are nightmares and night terrors of sorts involving various Silent Hill like monsters, and a walking twinkie that had a pants fetish.

Standing up shakily he looked down and saw Pikette and Pikachu standing next to him, the two of them had smiles on their faces. "uh… hey guys?" he waved, unsure of what to do.

"Why do you look so weirded out?" Pikachu asked him, her voice clear as day and soft.

"Holy! Pikachu you talked!" he stepped back slightly, "how?" Pikachu looked similar shocked he could understand her.

"Wait, you can understand me?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Pikette stepped forward and raised her hand, "that would be my doing."

"Heh?"

"Well, I'm a telepath so I have some control over the mind. And seeing how you're asleep I could easily delve into your mind, I decided to let Pikachu here tag along." She explained, crossing her arms, "I did this a while back."

"Oh," Dustin said, shrugging, "cool… so… what's up with the peaceful atmosphere?"

"Oh, I just figured something aside from your usual nightmares would be nice, unless you'd like to experience that instead," Pikette grinned mischievously, "because I can do that."

Shaking his hands wildly in front of him he shook his head, "no no no no, I'm fine with this!" he said quickly. He didn't like having nightmares, and having one like this was nice for once.

Pikette chuckled while Pikachu sweat-dropped, "well… anyway." She looked up at Dustin, "I have to tell you Dustin, now that I can." She started, getting his attention she continued. "Dustin, you're a good friend to me. You've done so much for me and kept me safe from the outside, and I honestly don't know how I can repay you for all you've done. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now."

Dustin shook his head and knelt down as he put his hand on Pikachu's head. "Listen Pikachu," he started, taking in a deep breath, "ever since you came to my world all those months ago, you've helped me get better. My mind was messed up and you fixed that somehow, and I'm forever grateful." He smiled, remembering all the fun things they've done, "you've also been a damn good friend to me, you were there when I needed someone to talk to."

"Same here." Pikachu smiled, tearing up and looking into her friend's eyes as Pikette watched on with a happy/somber expression.

The human chuckled, that was true. "You're one of the best friends I could ever ask for…" he then bumped his chest with his free hand, "know this, if it came down to it… I'd take a bullet for you." he told her, and before she could say anything he added, "Best friends stick together, all the time, everytime."

Elated to hear this Pikachu jumped into her human friend's arms. Pikachu held onto his shirt and cried softly into it, "I don't deserve a friend like you." she murmured as Dustin wrapped an arm around her small body.

The human looked over at Pikette who was looking off into the distance, her mind wandering. She turned to face him as he gestured for her to come over, before she could ask he said, "you're my friend too, sure you don't know me and well… you've probably read my mind and seen some pretty funky and disgusting stuff… but everything I said to Pikachu applies to you as well." he smirked and nodded, "I'll do anything to keep you both safe."

Pikette smiled. Dustin's friendly attitude and demeanor reminded her of someone, someone she loved. Walking over to Dustin he picked her up and held her in a hug.

"I have a feeling," Dustin said, looking up into the dreamscape's sky as everything faded, "we're going to have one awesome year ahead of us..."

Little did he know how true that statement was.

* * *

**A/N: Pikette belongs to FoxMcloud7921 who I must thank once again for letting me use his character, thank you so much.**


	8. Christmas Horror Movie

"_Sigh… another morning,_" Dustin yawned leaning on the countertop after waking up several hours prior, both Pikachu and Pikette were still asleep and he managed to get up without waking them. His eyes had bags beneath them, they were bloodshot and he looked worse for wear, more so then usual.

It all started with a nightmare…

_A blackened sun rose up over the hilltops, fires burned all around him scorching away the grass and trees. Husks of what used to be houses sat on a street, the roads cracked and destroyed. The skies were red like blood, and beings stumbled around, twisted and warped by an ungodly force._

_Dustin stood in the street, a feeling of disdain washing over him as he eyed the husks of what might have been people or Pokémon wandering around. His body felt weak, and everything he looked at hurt his eyes. Then to his horror the husks turned towards him, opening their maws wide showing broken black and jagged teeth, deadly howls and ungodly moans followed as they shambled towards him._

_He turned around and tried to flee, only to find his path blocked as the ground suddenly opened up in front of him taking trees and a house with it, the ground split up as if a blade was pierced through the very earth itself. A deep rumbling could be heard as it spread out far enough to the point where jumping across would be an impossible feat. Down below Dustin saw a river of lava flowing and bubbling, the intense heat rising up and making him sweat._

_He looked back and saw them all closing in, he also spotted a rock on the ground. He quickly picked it up and held it before clobbering the first one, it stumbled back as its neck was broken, its head bending back at an awkward angle. But it kept moving. "Oh hell." Dustin muttered as he clobbered it again, it still moved towards him._

_No matter how hard he tried to fight them off they just kept coming, and it seemed like he was getting slower in his movements. His legs felt heavy like he was running through wet sand, and someone was pulling him down. Time slowed as the husks surrounded him, and started to tear him apart._

He woke up sometime later covered in a cold sweat, clutching onto his pillow in fear. Both Pikachu and Pikette weren't disturbed so he got up out of bed and sat in the kitchen, a half empty can of soda sat in front of him that he idly drank from. "_Nightmares fucking suck._" An hour passed and morning was gone. A look at the clock showed it was twelve, "_fuck mornings._"

"Dustin?" someone called out to him. The teen looked behind him and saw Pikette standing in the hall, "are you alright?" she asked him, walking over.

Nodding his head he replied, "yeah, just a nightmare, Pikette." His eyes drifted over to the wall before he laid his head down and sighing.

She tilted her head before hopping onto the counter, "you sure you're alright? You seem like something's bothering you."

He said nothing for a bit. Then he turned his head and looked her in the eyes, "I'm just wondering why you two are here." he told her, his eyes bloodshot and tired. Dustin has been wondering that for a while now, and now he's decided to say something.

"Why?" she asked, wondering what he meant by that. Did he not want them here to begin with?

"None of this makes any sense," he said, "I believe things happen for a reason, like… like fate, you know?" he asked her. She nodded. "And, I'm wondering… why are you two here? Are you fated to be in this world? Or is there something more at work here…" he sat up, sighing heavily and running his hands through his hair, "I honestly can't even begin to wonder why you two are here in my world… I mean, I'm not hating it or anything don't get me wrong I love having two real live Pikachu in my house. But I don't… ugh!" He slammed his head down, "pfft, I don't know."

Pikette sighed softly and put a paw on his head. His hair was soft and almost fluffy, and smelled like a fruit, "maybe we're here… because life figured you needed two adorable yellow mice as friends," she giggled, "or it was just an accident, who knows?"

"… life." Dustin replied sitting up and yawning widely, "oh hey… I just remembered what tomorrow is." Pikette tilted her head in question, "uh… I have to go to the store for a bit, think you and Pikachu will be alright alone?"

"Yes, of course."

"You know what to do if someone comes by that ain't me right?"

"Hide and wait."

"Exactly." He got up and grabbed his car keys before heading to the door, "you guys can watch TV while I'm gone, and the fridge has some food in it and shit… ya'll know." He opened the door and left the house, closing it behind him and locking it before heading over to his car and getting inside.

* * *

Pikette watched him drive off down the dirt road before disappearing into the woods. She sighed, now they were alone. Hopping off the counter the Pikachu ventured back into the human's room, the poster of her species greeted her as well as the sound of Pikachu waking up. She jumped onto the bed and smiled, "morning."

Pikachu yawned and nodded, "Morning Pikette," she said, sitting up and stretching her arms and legs to loosen them up. She looked behind her and not seeing her friend she asked, "where'-"

"He left to go to the store for something, he didn't say what though." Pikette crossed her arms. She had no clue what he was going for, and she would have read his mind to find out but she didn't want to further invade his privacy. "I guess he needs something for tomorrow."

"Oh… well…" Pikachu looked around, "well… what do we do?"

"He said we could watch TV, and there's food if we're hungry." Pikette explained, "I guess we could watch TV, not much else we can do, unless you want to sleep all day."

"TV sounds good," Pikachu said, hopping up and walking to the edge of the bed. "Anything on today?"

"Not sure, let's go check!" she suddenly jumped off the bed as Pikachu followed, racing her friend off the bed and into the living room where Pikachu somehow sped past and tripped her before jumping onto the couch. "You cheater!"

"Hehehe," Pikachu giggled sitting down on the couch as Pikette hopped up next to her, "it's not cheating, it's improvising." She said.

"Where did you learn that?"

"From Dustin," Pikachu told her, laughing lightly and smiling, "I told him he was a cheater to when he taught me how to play a game and he just said, 'it's not cheating, it's improvising.'"

Pikette laughed, "really?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled.

Pikette grabbed the controller and pointed it at the TV, pressing the _on_ button the TV came to life. There was a whine at first then static before something started broadcasting something. On the screen Pikette saw the words _Horror Movie Channel. _"This looks interesting, horror movie." She turned to Pikachu, "you've ever seen one before?"

Pikachu shook her head, "no, what's that?" she asked innocently. She had seen Dustin watch a couple of them but she hadn't seen one for herself.

What was left of Pikachu's innocence… would soon be destroyed as a movie came on that neither one had seen…

Resident Evil Extinction

* * *

Meanwhile on the road Dustin was driving, his destination was one of the local superstores called Wal-Mart. It was a large building that held a little of everything, food, games, pet supplies, the works. It was the main store he shopped at for food and what have you. Today however he wasn't going for food. Seeing how one of his favorite holidays was on the horizon he wanted to do something a little special, why not treat his tiny yellow friends to something.

"_I wonder what they'd get in their world…_" he wondered. He had to figure Christmas in the Pokémon world was similar to his world's celebration of the holiday. But what would one get a Pokémon for a present? He shrugged as he swerved to miss a squirrel, "_fucking nut horders._" He hated those things. Eventually Wal-Mart came into sight. A large building with a massive parking lot filled with tons of vehicles parked all the way up to the door, "Ahhh shit cake."

It looked like there were no parking spots left, and from the looks of the place it was packed.

"This will be fun." He scanned the lot until he found a spot, but another car was headed for it, not if he had anything to say about it. Putting the car in gear he sped down the lot and drifted left, then right before turning into the spot, beating the other car to the spot while getting various looks from the surrounding people, "fuck yeah."

He exited his car and locked it before heading over to the entrance. All the while getting eyeballed by the driver he beat. The store's front was entirely glass with several small round security cameras below the entrances, and several more box ones sitting on top of the store's roof pointed out to the parking lot.

Arriving at the entrance he spotted several people inside doing their holiday shopping spree, adults and teenagers, elderly and kids all running around trying to get the good stuff before anyone else got to it first. Luckily what he was here for shouldn't be a problem… maybe.

People pushed past him as he walked inside, he pushed back and got stares in response. Ignoring the glares he got Dustin headed deeper into the store, his mind contemplating what to get for Pikette and Pikachu. He passed through the counter area and started looking through the aisles, "Hmm… I could get them a snack they haven't tried… but would that be best?"

"Why not get her a bracelet, or perhaps a necklace." Someone suggested from behind him.

Dustin looked behind him and saw a girl no older than him. A pretty red head brown eyed girl wearing a sweater, jeans and boots. "Oh… um, how do you know it's a girl? could be a dude… or dudes."

She giggled, "I can tell by the look in your eyes." she said, her voice soft and surprisingly British sounding.

He sheepishly chuckled, "It's actually two girls I'm getting something for." Dustin said, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl arched an eyebrow, "two?" she giggled, "playboy huh?"

He shook his arms, "no no no no no! They're just friends!" he quickly said, sweat dropping from his forehead. "And they don't like me that way to begin with," Dustin laughed nervously. That was a strange thought, them liking him.

"I was just teasing." She said, "And you never know. Maybe they do like you."

"As friends sure," he replied, passing by a food aisle, "I highly doubt either one of them would date me." He shook slightly, "_am I seriously having this conversation with a stranger about two Pikachu?_"

"Life is strange like that," she said, eyeing Dustin with a curious gaze. "Oh, how rude of me you don't know who I am!" she held out her hand, "my name is Janice."

Dustin took her hand, "name's Dustin, nice to meet you Janice." The two shook hands and he asked, "so what do you have planned for Christmas?"

"Nothing much, planning on spending some more time with the family in California," Janice told him. "My brother no doubt is planning something devious."

"California? Long way from home I think," Dustin told her.

"The accent?" she asked.

Dustin chuckled, "Little bit, little bit."

"Originally I'm from London, but my family moved here about five years ago."

"Must have been tough, leaving behind friends?" he asked, knowing the feeling.

She shrugged, "never had any friends."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it." she said with a smile, looking ahead of them and gesturing with her head, "those look nice."

Dustin turned away from her and looked ahead as well and there he spotted the jewelry section of the store. A vast selection of his and her bracelets, necklaces and rings sat on display ranging from expensive to very expensive. "Wait, how did-"

"I led you here," Janice told him, "I figured you wouldn't figure it out until we were already here." She took his hand and led him over to one of the cases. Inside of one sat some rings, a few necklaces and a trio of Bracelets. She pointed to the bracelets, "why not get your friends those?"

Dustin looked at the accessories. They were small but could be fitted for any arm size. Whoever made them had a very nice design in mind. The bracelets were crafted out of a silky looking fabric and each one had a symbol etched into the strings that one would wrap around their wrist. "Everything in this case is hella expensive," he sweat-dropped, "I only have thirty dollars on me." the teen chuckled nervously once more. The girl pointed to the price tag, it being a convenient twenty five dollars. "Oh… awesome!"

"_Knew you would go for it._" she thought. Watching Dustin as he asked for the bracelets and paid for them, "I'm sure your friends will love them." She asked for one and Dustin handed it to her, "you see this symbol?"

"Yeah," he looked closer and saw the symbol was almost like the Triforce, with the exception it was three hearts conjoined with several intertwining vines. "What about it?"

She held it up and ran her finger along the symbol's pattern, "this is a symbol from olden Europe, it was a symbol people used among an old village." She smiled, "some would give an object like a bracelet or necklace that bore this symbol as a means telling them how much they meant to them, it's a sign of friendship," she then looked into Dustin's eyes, "and love."

"Ooooo… that sounds cool." Dustin said, feeling of the accessories he had just bought, "three of these… three friends… hehehe."

Janice tilted her head, "What's so funny?" she asked, handing the bracelet back to him.

He took it and put it back into a bag, "somehow I highly doubt they'd sale just three of these," he told her, eyeing the case. "And I doubt I'd have enough to buy them…" he shrugged, "maybe I'm meant to buy these for my friends… who knows?"

Janice smiled and turned around. She started walking away when she asked, "Fate, perhaps?" she turned down an aisle and disappeared.

"_Perhaps._" Dustin thought, looking at the small bag of trinkets he had just bought, "hmm… now to buy something to wrap them in."

* * *

Back at Dustin's home a few minutes later.

Pikachu and Pikette sat on Dustin's couch, their eyes glued to the TV as Resident Evil played. They were at the part where Alice the main character from the first movie showed up and took out the murder of undead crows attacking Claire Redfield's convoy.

"This movie is scary!" Pikachu cried, hiding behind Pikette shivering in terror. She had never seen such a movie.

Pikette was a little scared, but not as much as Pikachu, "you should see the ones that take place in the nighttime," Pikette told her little friend, "those are worse."

Pikachu whined and buried her head in a pillow, "I don't want to!"

The movie wasn't what they expected. Pikette thought it was a teen slasher or something like the ones she saw before. But it was about the undead created by a company known as Umbrella overwhelming the earth and killing millions within the span of several months, and needless to say the concept was terrifying. So far though, the movie was good. "_I wonder what he would have thought of this…_" she wondered, thinking of her old friend. Pikette sighed as she felt a tear leave her eye. She wiped it away quick as it came.

* * *

An hour had passed now and the movie ended. Pikette liked it, and Pikachu was scared out of her wits and yet she somehow fell asleep. Thankfully the door opened and a voice said, "I'm home guys," Dustin called out. Entering the living room as the credits rolled. He walked over to the couch and found Pikachu asleep and Pikette holding her, the Pikachu looked up at Dustin, "hey."

"Hi Pikette," he looked up at the movie credits and asked, "So what did I miss?"

"A movie called Resident Evil Extinction," she shrugged, "it was pretty good. Though Pikachu was a bit scared of it."

Dustin snapped his fingers, "Damn I love that movie! It's like the best one, in my opinion." He told her, shaking his head. "Oh well, I'll catch it next time." reaching down he petted Pikachu softly on the head and smiled, "hey you know… I don't know a lick of anything about you, Pikette."

The female tilted her head, "that… is true."

Dustin knelt down and asked, "Think I could possibly learn a little more about you?"

Pikette thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to tell him some stuff, "depends, what _do you_ want to know?" The Pikachu asked him. Some stuff she wouldn't tell, not yet anyway.

"Well for starters," Dustin started shifting where he stood as he felt his knees ache, "what is the Pokémon world like?"

"It is… a very nice place," she smiled, "the air is cleaner then it is here, the water is too. The people are pleasant, and really… it's a fantastic world. But it, like this one has its own problems to deal with." She heaved a sigh, remembering many horrible things that happened.

Dustin nodded, "I figured as much," he looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "I hope one day I can go there, maybe I will…" looking back at Pikette he started with another question that had been plaguing his mind for a while, "who's Chris?"

Pikette seemed shocked almost, her eyes opened wide as she questioned, "how do you know that name?"

"When you first came into my world and I had picked you up, I ducked down to avoid getting hit by splinters after a tree was struck by lightning. Then over the winds and loud thunder, I heard a voice call out saying Chris." He explained slowly, "do you know him, or her?"

She lowered her head and didn't say anything.

Dustin stood up and said, "Sorry, if that's a personal subject I'll sto-"

"He was my friend…" Pikette interrupted him, swallowing a lump in her throat, "a good friend." She told Dustin as he came around and sat down next to her, "Chris… he was a human from this world, just like you." she said, "he took me into his home with another Pikachu, and took care of me. He was my best friend… we had been through a lot, and fought against an enemy that would have used Pokémon for soldiers and turned both worlds into something they're not."

The human sat by her and listened, his eyes softening as he felt the pain in her words. Pikachu was awake, and listening as well.

"You know the crazy thing?" she chuckled lightly, "I loved him."

"Like… you were-"

She looked into Dustin's eyes, "in love with him? Yes, I loved him more than I thought I did… I had feelings for him ever since he protected me and Pikachu. He's risked his life for us so many times, either taking a bullet or getting into a fist fight." She teared up, stifling a sob, "we made a great team… fought against the bad guys, and saved the world. During the final hours of the battle, he was fighting with a man who turned out to be his actual father… Chris killed his dad and saved everyone… but he lost his own life in the process." Tears began to flow freely now, lower lip quivering, "I watched as he died in my arms."

Pikachu sat up and hugged her female friend tightly, her own eyes tearing up from Pikette's words. She could feel the pain she felt.

Dustin looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. "Pikette… I'm so sorry that happened to you." getting down onto his knees on the floor he put his arms around the Pikachu, "no one should have to go through that." he told her softly. Dustin's heard of people going through some pretty rough stuff, but this…

Pikette sniffled and hugged the two of them back, "its fine," she said, "it's been a while since he passed… I… I'm over it…" she told them, "I miss him everyday though, but I can't dwell on the past and, what could have been…"

Patting her on the head Dustin pulled away and said, "Well, enough sad stuff," he looked up and saw the sun was setting, "it's getting close to bed." He then leaned in, "don't want the zombies coming out ad biting ya~"

Both Pokémon looked at him and smirked before shocking him, sending Dustin flying to the side in a fried heap.

"Hehe."

* * *

The day had ended with Dustin being fried and going to bed, and with both Pikachu being scared out of their wits thanks to the movie. They slept cautiously that night even though their human friend told them Zombies didn't exist, though he did wonder.

Soon the next day was here, and Dustin was already awake. He had crept outside to his car to retrieve the bracelets he had bought and brought them inside, after doing that he went to the kitchen closet and pulled out a small tree he had bought a few days prior for the holidays and set it up next to his counter. It was freshly cut and looked good where it sat. He then set two small boxes down under it, and went back to his room. He opened the door and going inside he gently shook both of them awake, "dudes," he said. They didn't' stir so he shook them a little bit more, "dudes," again nothing, "dudes."

Pikachu opened an eye and looked up at Dustin, looking more aggravated than usual, "pi?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow she had half of her face buried in.

"Come on and get up!" he urged, laying down on his chest on the bed so he was at eye level with her, "today is a special day, like… legitness." He told her as Pikette eyed him.

"Huh?" Pikette asked, sitting up and sparking a few times, "why?"

"Just come on," he said, getting up and going over to the door, "I got a little something for you two~" he then ventured down the hallway as the two Pokémon sat up.

Pikette turned to her small yellow friend and asked, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Pikachu shook her head, she had no clue. Both heaving a sigh the two got up and stretched before hopping off of the bed and going over to the doorway where they strolled down the hallway, when they arrived in the living room they spotted the tree, Pikette smiled as she spotted the human standing next to said tree with a goofy looking grin plastered on his face.

"Merry Christmas foos!" he laughed, sitting down on the floor as both Pokémon came over to him.

"Christmas, so that's what you were talking about yesterday!" Pikette realized. She should have known that sooner.

Dustin pointed to the two small boxes under the tree, "I being the awesome friend I am-" he started, picking them up and handing them over to the two, "-decided to buy you two a little something for the holiday... and to show you two how much you mean to me."

Pikachu and Pikette took the small boxes. They were about as big as a donut and wrapped in Christmas themed paper, and keeping it held together was a crudely tied bow. "Pika pi?"

"Aww." Pikette cood, sitting down with Pikachu and opening the small box she was given, ripping the paper off and the bow, placing it aside Pikette opened the small box and gazed inside. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bracelet. She picked it up and said, "That is so nice of you, Dustin. Thank you!"

Pikachu was also just as happy, she had a big smile on her face as she hugged her bracelet. "Pikachu Pika!"

Dustin chuckled, "no problem guys, but that's not all." He said. Surprising them, he held up his wrist and showed them a similar bracelet like theirs, "you see the symbol?" he asked, pointing to the small heart Triforce.

"Yes," Pikette looked at it, her small fingers running across the black hearts and connecting vines, "it's beautiful."

"Someone told me,-" he started, taking the bracelet Pikette had and putting it around her arm. It fit snugly around her arm, "-that this symbol was used to show a person-" he then took Pikachu's and placed it around her arm as well, "-how much you loved them. It was used as a symbol of friendship, and love and stuff." Dustin smiled, "I hope you two like them. I figured if I could show you two how much I cherish your friendship, it was with these."

Before he could wait for a response both Pokémon jumped onto him and hugged him, he fell back with a laugh as they thanked him with hugs and light shocks.

"Hehehe, come on guys!" He laughed.

Pikette and Pikachu stopped so he could sit up and when he did they both climbed onto his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheeks. He blushed crimson, "thank you for everything Dustin." Pikette told him, smiling.

Pikachu nodded, "Pika chu pika," she said, hugging him once more.

Dustin rubbed the back of his head and hugged them back, "no problem guys… I really do love the both of ya, and really… you're the best damn friends I've ever had." He looked up over at the counter where his calendar was, "Merry Christmas you guys," the clock then struck twelve, and his watch started beeping, "and Happy New Year."

"What will the new year be like?" Pikette asked, hopping off of his shoulder.

"I don't know my little friend," he told her, putting his hand on her head as Pikachu hopped into his lap, "but I have a feeling it's going to be one hell of a year."

* * *

**A/N: Pikette belongs to FoxMcloud7921**


	9. Broken Hearts

A month had passed since the trio's little Christmas gathering. Steve had come over later that day and had brought them some stuff, mainly holiday treats and something his mom cooked that resembled cookies… but it was supposed to be cupcakes, Dustin refrained from questioning the logic of Steve's mother's cooking. The four had a grand time, watching old movies on the TV and talking about what the New Year could be like, as well as what they'd be doing.

Steve had told them he was currently looking for a new job, as Wal-Mart had shut down after Abstract bought them out, now a new building was being built in place of the super store. Needless to say, both humans were pissed about this. Mainly Dustin cause now he had to drive further to get stuff, which he did not want to do.

Gas was fucking expensive… like, for real.

It was the month of February now, and it was a tad cold but not enough to keep the snow around. All of the snow had melted as soon as the New Year hit much to everyone's relief. Shoveling that shit was hard work, especially if you're in your underwear.

Dustin was sitting in the living room with both Pikachu and Pikette. Pikachu was curled up next to Pikette asleep as Pikette watched the TV. The news was on showing the coming forecast, as well as advertisements for things Dustin couldn't even hope to buy. "Ugh," the human groaned, "I hate rich people."

"Why's that?" Pikette asked, looking up at Dustin.

"Cause they have all this money and shit, and they go around flaunting it about buying all this expensive shit like sports cars and compounds or some crap like that." he told her, "makes me sick. I actually heard somewhere there's this bra," he started, "and it is literally worth two million dollars cause some dude stuck some rubies and diamonds on it or something."

The Pikachu laughed, "no way!"

"Yes way! Its legit and retarded, all they do is hold boobs in place." He said, "why have all that crap on it?! Just go to Stage or some shit, buy dem great value bras."

Pikette shook her head, giggling at the thought of a two million dollar bra. It was a ludicrous idea, "_humans are strange things._" She thought in jest.

"Meanwhile I'm struggling to feed myself with great value bread that falls apart just by touching it, and drinking tap water that's probably got some kind of virus in it," Dustin swatted at his knee, he saw a fly land on it. "I mean really now, this is why our economy is shit."

"I bet."

Dustin then heard the phone ring. "Holy flaming tacos batman!" he gasped, jumping over the couch and sliding across the floor to his phone, picking it up he answered, "yello~"

"_Dude!_" Steve's voice screamed over the phone, "_I just saw some crazy shit!_"

"Whoa, calm your crusty man titties!" Dustin told him, "What's going on? What did you see?"

"_I just some saw state troopers beat on this dude in an alley!_" the former Wal-Mart employee explained, "_He wasn't moving when they were done I think they killed him!_" he said, the sound of a car driving could be heard in the background.

"Holy crap, seriously?"

"_Ye-_" Steve was cut off as the sounds of gunshots sounded and car tires screeching, "_Holy fucking shit!_" he yelled over the phone.

"Steve, what's going on?!"

"_Dude they must have seen me! Fucking cop car's after me and they're SHOOTING!_" he yelled, more screeching tires and gunshots now. Dustin's stomach twisted.

"Get out of there!"

"_Ahh shit!_" the car tires screeched again, and the sound of metal crashing and shotgun blasts filled his ears. The noise ceased, and only background noise could be heard now. Dustin clutched the phone in his hand, his eyes wide as he heard cars pulling to a stop, and the sound of running feet.

"_He's getting away!_" someone yelled, firing their gun.

Rustling noise now, someone was picking up the phone, "_Punk made a phone call… to Dustin? Let's pay him a visit after we get the other one._" Then the phone line was cut.

Dustin almost threw up. He threw the phone down and almost flipped out. "Oh shit shit shit shit!" correction, he did flip out.

Pikette watched the entire thing unfold, she hopped off the couch and ran after the human. She found him in the bedroom with his gun lying on his bed and loading several clips. Her eyes widened, "Dustin, what's wrong?"

"Fucking cops shot at Steve! Ran him off the road, he got away but they're after him." he told her, finishing up with the clips and putting them into his pockets before grabbing a backpack out of his closet. "But he left the phone, and they're coming here, locked and loaded!" he nearly screamed, "I ain't taking no chances. We're getting out of here Pikette, right now!" the human then got up, put the gun into his pants and grabbed some clothes before shoving them into his backpack. He then ran into the kitchen and grabbed some water bottles and put them into the pack, fear running him now as Pikette ran over to Pikachu.

* * *

Pikette shook her awake, the Pikachu looked up at her friend and asked groggily, "What's going on?"

"We have to go," was all she said before getting off the couch, then to the three's horrors the door was beat on.

* * *

"State Police, open the door!" someone yelled, pounding on the door.

Dustin cursed in German, "shit!" he then switched to English. "One second~" he gestured wildly to both Pikachu and they started for the hall just as the door was blown off its hinges, sent flying into the wall as several heavily armed men entered the room. Their guns aimed at the human as several others descended on the Pikachu. "Hey get off of them!" he yelled, getting the butt of a shotgun to his stomach and sent doubling over, and he coughed as he fell to the floor hard.

The troopers bashed down all of the doors, yelling clear when the rooms were empty. One of the troopers stepped inside, the same one from before who first came here. He now donned a pair of authority like aviator glasses, and had a large revolver in his holster. He walked over to Dustin, "well well well," he started, kneeling down, "seems like you were lying to me."

Dustin said nothing as one burly cop held both Pikachu and Pikette by the scruff of their fur, the both tried to shock him but it had no effect on him. He just laughed. "How about, you and the brady bunch go fuck yourselves." Dustin growled, thinking of doing something stupid.

The state trooper elbowed the teen in the back hard, making him yell out. Both Pikachu cried his name in their language, "you best watch your mouth boy," the man warned him before standing up and walking over to the Pikachu, "so these are the rats huh?" he asked, poking Pikette in the stomach with his finger. She hissed at him, baring her teeth as sparks flew, "Whoo, feisty one she is." he laughed, eyeing her teeth. They were sharp and pearly white.

Dustin started to get up and just as he was about to tackle the officer one of the armored men grabbed him, "leave her alone!" the teen growled, "or I'll drop you!"

The state trooper turned around, pulling out a baton from his belt and walking over to Dustin, he nodded at the taller man who tightened his hold on the younger man. The man grinned then raised his baton before bringing it down on Dustin's head, smacking him. "I'd like to see you drop me!" He raised it again then hit him several more times in the face, and stomach making him yell out.

"You nasty hairy cunt!" Dustin yelled. Pain in his voice as the cop hit him again.

Both Pokémon tried to get out of the man's grasp, but he proved to be stronger than they were. Pikachu couldn't take this, the person who had helped her and Pikette was getting beaten by these police officers, and she couldn't do anything to help him. She watched as blood flew from him, and the lead trooper laughed as he beat him. She couldn't take any more. Pikachu felt something welling up inside her. Something powerful, she shook slightly as an enormous energy built up inside her small body.

Pikette saw her trembling, "_Pikachu?_" she asked, the Pokémon didn't respond.

No one had any time to do anything as Pikachu suddenly starting glowing a bright white, she growled deeply, "piiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Everything went white… and all they heard was an explosion.

* * *

Dustin felt a searing pain in his shoulder, and smelled smoke. He coughed hard before opening his eyes, "What just happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he saw the sky… He sat up, the pain in his shoulder getting worse as he moved. Looking around he saw his entire living room, kitchen and front of his house was gone, and the wood blown away from whatever blew up. His couch was burned into ashes. The walls were all but burnt away and charred, and other parts of the place were on fire. His TV was wrecked, and the officers were all out of it lying around the place covered in rubble.

Dustin spotted both Pikachu and crawled over to them, shaking them awake he coughed, "come on! Let's get out of here!" he said, spotting his backpack which somehow survived the explosion. He grabbed it and both Pokémon and ran outside. His car was still in one piece, thankfully. He opened the door and putting the Pokémon inside as well as his bag he started up his car and backed out of the driveway before seeding down the road out of there. Leaving behind his home, the only place he ever felt safe.

As he left the driveway Pikette shook her head, sending soot flying off of her, "what happened?" she asked, her eyes finding their way to Pikachu. She saw her turn white before the explosion… did she do that?

"I don't know Pikette," the teen admitted gulping down a knot as he swerved onto the highway, heading south down the road as smoke filled the air behind him. "I don't know." The ground shook as another explosion went off, whipping his head around he saw the remainder of his home explode, everything was gone except his backpack and car. "Motherfucker," he muttered, bashing the steering wheel.

* * *

Pikette turned to her small yellow friend and asked in her language, "Are you all right?" she asked her. Aside from a few scratches and some wood chips Pikachu appeared to be fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pikachu answered, "a bit woozy but… I'm alright." She said, though a part of her was scared. What did she just do?

"Do you remember what happened? I saw you do something before the explosion."

The Pokémon shook her head, "I… I don't know." Pikachu shook again, out of fear this time. She sat down and held herself, suddenly feeling very cold despite the heat inside the vehicle. "What's wrong with me?"

"I think from not using your electric attacks for so long they built up?" Pikette guessed, not entirely sure herself. She had never seen a Pokémon her size use something so powerful, not that she could recall anyway. "I don't know Pikachu… but let's not worry about that now."

She nodded as Dustin sped up, the sun setting behind them.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and Dustin was still at the wheel. Hours had passed since they left home, and the county. Right now they were headed along an interstate. The moon was high in the night sky and shone down on the black woods of Arkansas. Wolves howled in the distance as the radio played at a low level, a report on the destruction of a home was playing instead of music.

Dustin's eyes were drooping and he felt tired. The roads were pretty barren, not a single soul was driving on the road except him, eventually he found a dirt road and turned off onto it, he needed to sleep or he'd pass out. As the car came to a stop he looked behind him at the two Pokémon, they were both sound asleep. Having fallen asleep a few hours ago, guess almost getting blown up will do that to ya.

"Man my shoulder hurts," he muttered to himself, looking he saw blood staining it. "crap." He opened the car door, being careful to not wake up the two Pikachu in the side seat as he stepped outside. The cold air was refreshing in a way, and the smell of the surrounding woods was calming. The car light came on, but it didn't affect Pikachu or Pikette in any way. Once he stepped outside he worked on taking his shirt off, but it hurt to move and yet he kept on until it was off, and he saw the damage. There was a small hole in his shoulder, about as big as half a dime. "Damn." He sat down on the car hood, using his old shirt to clean the wound. He regretfully didn't bring any medical supplies with him, he cursed his luck.

Looking behind him he saw Pikachu stir. One of her eyes fluttered open and she saw Dustin standing outside, curious she got up and crawled into the front seat and hopped outside. Dirt crunched underfoot as the cold air washed over her, "Pika?" she asked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. When they did she saw something she didn't expect, Dustin's shirt was off but that wasn't what made her eyes widen, it was the scars cascading across his back and chest. Large deep wounds were crisscrossed over his back some looked like burns while others were lacerations and small holes about as big as a quarter.

"Uh…" Dustin grabbed his old shirt, "hey," he said, trying to hide his scars.

"Pika chu pi?" she asked him, gesturing to his wounds.

Dustin sighed, going back over to the car door and grabbing his pack before pulling out a new shirt and fixing his new injury. After tying is old shirt around it he put a new shirt on, this one black. "It's nothing." He told her, scowling slightly. "Let's get some rest while we can, we'll head out when light breaks."

Pikachu nodded solemnly and hopped back into the car, as Dustin took his place in the driver's seat Pikachu hopped into his lap. She said nothing as she curled up, snuggling up in his arms and closing her eyes. The teen smiled slightly as he held her close, closing his eyes, and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Daylight crept over the tree lines to the east, the bright morning rays waking up the teen in his car. "Fuck," he coughed lightly, his entire body ached and his shoulder hurt. Opening his eyes he saw the forest in front of him, he parked here last night. Looking down in his lap he saw Pikachu curled up, snoring softly. He smiled before running his fingers through her fur. It was still as soft and silky as ever. Behind him he heard Pikette stirring, "you awake?" he asked, looking in the backseat.

Pikette nodded, "Yeah," she said, sitting up and yawning. "Where are we?"

"Stopped outside of a forest," He looked around the woods, "for now we're safe… I hope." He honestly hoped they were safe, what was going on? He kept both of the Pokémon hidden from everyone, unless he _was_ right and someone hacked into his webcam and spotted them both. And the state troopers, there was something off about them that plagued Dustin's mind, why were they so violent. Sure most of the officers he knew were dicks but never did they act like those officers he faced in his home.

"Maybe they weren't officers," Pikette suggested, jumping into the front seat with him. She looked up at Dustin and said, "Back when I was in this world, Chris kept me hidden as well. But I remember an FBI agent coming to his house and asking about a strange creature that was spotted in his yard," she recalled that event well, "as it turned out, the FBI agent who was called Summers, was actually part of a group called Sector Seven. They were after Pokémon in both my world, and Pikachu's world." she shook her head, "they Pokénapped Pokémon and experimented on them, turning them into weapons for war."

"Jesus," Dustin gawked, "that's… pretty shitty of those guys." He commented, "so what you're saying, is that these cops might not actually be cops, but a part of some… Sector Seven knockoff?" he asked.

The Psychic Pikachu nodded, "something like that," Pikette said, "who knows who they are."

Dustin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his handgun, "well if they try coming after us…"

"You're going t-"

"They're not getting you guys…" he said, looking into her eyes sternly, "I don't care who they are. If they are trying to get you guys and do some stereotypical bad guy thing like turn you into weapons or something," he frowned, "I'm going to kill them."

Pikachu heard the whole thing, and was scared. She didn't move however as Dustin put the pistol away and gently lifted Pikachu off of him after opening the car door and standing up he placed her in the driver's seat before walking off into the tree line.

"Where are you going?"

Dustin turned around, "nature calls~" he sang before bounding off.

* * *

Pikette facepalmed as Pikachu sat up, "did you sleep well?"

Pikachu nodded, rubbing her eyes before asking. "Is he… serious… about killing?" she didn't feel too good about that, or the idea of him doing it just for their sake.

That was a question Pikette couldn't answer easily. "I don't know… he's angry right now Pikachu," she told her friend, sitting down next to her, "his home was destroyed, his best friend _probably_ killed, and now we're all being hunted down." she sighed, "he has a right to be angry after losing his friend and home." Nodding her head Pikachu looked outside into the sky, she saw the sun that rose up was colored blood red. "Why is the sun like that?" Pikette wondered to herself.

* * *

Dustin by now had returned, and upon hearing what she asked he said. "They say… when a red sun rises, someone was killed on the night before… course that's from Lord of the Rings, but I think it's still true in some sense." His eyes scanned the horizon from where the sun rose, and his face fell, "… let's get going." He said before getting into the car and buckling himself in. Both Pokémon mimicked his movements, and buckled themselves in as Dustin backed out of the dirt road and got back onto the road.

The road south was long and tiresome, and so far the three hadn't run into any problems along the way. The roads were clear of vehicles, and the sounds of the radio were all they heard. Dustin had no idea where he was heading, he's never had to drive this far before so he had no clue what to expect. He felt tired and beaten, his home was destroyed and he had lost his best frie- "Dustin, look up ahead."

Dustin shook away the thoughts as he saw Pikette standing on the dashboard, her eyes locked on the small figure walking along the road towards him, he saw the person stick their hand out. He looked closer, and saw the unmistakable disgusting purple-orange colored jacket of Steve. "That limey fucker," Dustin spat, laughing as he sped up before pulling to a stop next to Steve.

He looked worse for wear, his clothes were burned in places and he looked like he was drug through the mud. "Dude, what the hell are you doing out here?" He asked Dustin, his arms held tight around his body.

"I could ask you the same thing! Get in here fool!" Dustin yelled at him, opening the door as both Pikachu hopped out of the way.

Steve sighed as he sat down, relieved to be inside of a warm car. "Thanks for stopping man, holy shit things got crazy." He then sat up and looking behind him he saw both Pokémon, "forgive me for askin' but why are they here? No offense though bro."

"Some shit happened man…"

And so, Dustin began explaining what happened. From the moment of the phone call, to the crash, to Dustin flipping out and packing up some things, to the Police knocking on his door and finding out about Pikachu and Pikette, the explosion and his house becoming nothing more than a pile of rubble "Steve," Dustin finished, "I honestly thought you were dead." Scoffing Steve punched Dustin in the arm, causing him to swerve and almost hit an oncoming car that started blaring its horn. "Bitch, I said don't punch me while I'm driving! Or so help me I will swerve this shit into a tree!"

"There's the old you," Steve laughed, "Dude, you know I can't die, I'm too awe~some!"

"Don't push your luck," Pikette told him, holding up a finger in a say so way, "you got lucky." She then added, looking at both humans with a firm expression, "We're safe for now, but who knows for how long. Those officers are probably dead, and if whoever sent them find that fact out, there's going to be more on the lookout for us."

Dustin sighed, nodding his head slowly, "you're right," he eyed a cop car pass by them, heading opposite of where they were going, "can't trust anyone but ourselves…" he said, eyeing the cop car through his rearview mirror.

"So what's our game plan?"

The brown haired teen though for a moment, he hadn't a clue. "Honestly… I have no idea." He told him, "I guess for now, we _try _and stay hidden. Keep heading on the road, until…"

"Until what?"

Dustin shrugged, not having a clue.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location

The sun was high in the sky above Star City. The city was bustling with activity as people drove through the streets and clogged the stores. Horns filled the air as traffic was clogging the roads and impeding people's progress which many despised, and wondered why they left home in the first place. Others silently raged behind the wheel, fighting back the urge to ram into the car in front of them and get to where ever it was they were going.

Near the interstate sitting in a beige colored town car sat a black suited individual donning a pair of black sun-glasses. His suit was pressed and clean, his hair was neatly cut, and his face clean shaven. He had a stern expression on his face as he pulled out a ringing phone, tapping the answer icon he held it up to his ear, "Seven here."

"_Seven, this is command."_ A voice answered over the phone, it sounded digitalized and almost distorted, _"The subject is arriving in the city in a few minutes."_

"And?" the man asked, cracking his neck.

"_Make sure he doesn't leave…"_ with that, the phone call ended.

The man grunted and put away his phone, depositing it into his breast pocket before getting out of his car and Walking over to his trunk. With the click of a button on a hand held device the trunk popped open without so much as hiss. Inside of the pristine trunk sat a large steel black case which sat over the spare tire, a logo of the letter S and the number seven were engraved on it with a black/red trim and hexagon. He reached down and opening the case, he grinned.

* * *

Back with Dustin and the others they were currently entering Star City. "Any particular reason we're in this hellhole of a city?" Steve asked, getting flipped off by the man in the next car, he responded with his own insult involving his fingers and mouth.

Dustin kept his eye out through traffic and he saw most of the cars were white and silver. He hated those colors, "We're just passing through, going down further south."

"Why south?"

"I… don't really know."

"Seriously?"

"It's better than going back into town and getting our asses shot up by the fucking coppers!" he nearly yelled, gripping the steering wheel angrily. A sigh escaped him, "Look… I don't know what the hell we're going to do, but for some reason heading south sounds like a good idea to me."

Steve said nothing, and opted to watch the cars instead.

* * *

Both Pikachu sat in the backseat under one an old jacket, it kept the hidden from any prying eyes outside. So far Pikette had no idea what their plan was, heading south didn't make any sense, but neither did the police attacking out of nowhere either. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "_jeez._"

"Pikette?" Pikachu asked quietly, "what are we going to do?" she wanted to know what they were going to do.

"I don't know… we're heading south into a city as far as I know, but…" she sighed softly, "Dustin has something planned I think."

Pikette felt Pikachu huddle closer to her, "I'm sure we'll be alright. Dustin and Steve will keep us safe," she then put her arm around Pikachu, pulling her close, "I… will keep you safe."

Pikachu smiled.

* * *

An hour had passed the the four had entered the city, but it didn't come without a cost. "Crap." Dustin banged the steering wheel, his eyes locked on the gas gauge.

"What is it?" Steve questioned, looking at his friend.

Dustin pointed at the gasoline meter, which was dropping to zero fast. "We're low on gas, and I don't have any money on me."

"Me neither… crap what do we do now?"

Dustin was about to answer when the driver's side window suddenly shattered and a loud pop sounded, sending glass into his lap as he jerked the wheel hard right, "Shit!" he yelled as everyone screamed. The car swerved out of control and slammed into a light post. Dustin smacked his head on the steering wheel hard, "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" slamming his back into the car seat he gripped his forehead as he felt torrents of pain, his head started swimming and everything started getting blurry.

Steve meanwhile shook his head and groaned, "Oh hell," he moaned, blood streaming down his forehead, "what happened?" he asked, looking at the cracked windshield.

"We crashed numb nuts, what the hell do you thi-" he couldn't finish as he started coughing. Blood flew from his mouth and covered the windshield and steering wheel. "Ow." holding his head he wondered what the hell happened himself, looking over at Steve he noticed a small hole in the passenger side door with a little bit of smoke billowing up from it. "I think we-" he didn't get to finish… again as a loud crack sounded from outside, and something impacted the driver's side door. "Shit! Get out and get to cover!" he yelled, opening Steve's door and shoving him out. Pikachu and Pikette both followed them.

Steve landed on the ground outside as another crack sounded, this one closer than before, "who the fuck is shooting at us?!" he yelled. He took cover behind a large blue mailbox as Dustin took cover behind his car.

Dustin shook his head, "I have no idea." He said, looking around. He noticed no one was around, no cars, no people. Nothing, it was deserted. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his handgun, flipped the safety off and checked his magazine. "I don't like this Steve." He looked to the Pokemon, then back to Steve, "Get ready to fucking run when I tell you to!" They nodded, and waited… waited… waited… Dustin meanwhile crept over to the edge of the car, peering out he looked around the tall buildings and warehouses for any sign of the mystery shooter. Looking up higher he spotted a glint high above in one of the office buildings, "found you~" he sang quietly. Another crack sounded and he shot out of cover, "Run!" he yelled before aiming down the sights, pulling back the trigger he opened fired.

Pikette and Steve bolted down one of the alleyways, keeping close together as Dustin provided covering fire for them. However, Pikachu remained behind. She stood by Dustin's side and didn't budge.

Falling back into cover he saw her standing next to him, "Pikachu?!" he yelled as another shot from the sniper was fired. He cursed. Dustin had to get out of here now! Grabbing Pikachu he blindly fired behind him at the tower and ran into the alleyway where Steve and Pikette were waiting for him. "Let's get out of here now!" he yelled, running down the alley as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. Pikette trailed behind them with Steve, who was sluggish in his movements.

* * *

High above in the tower stood Seven. In his hands he held a rifle with a smoking barrel, it had a black finish and a long scope with a red lenses and a retractable stock. He ejected the clip and cursed silently, "I'm getting rusty." He commented aloud, loading in a fresh clip and picking up the rifle before turning around. He folded up the bypod and stepped over the dead bodies of the workers he had killed few minutes prior. "Thanks for letting me use this place gentlemen." He thanked before walking over to the fire exit.

Meanwhile back on the ground

* * *

The sun was beginning to set now, nighttime fell rapidly on the large city. The moon rose up behind the group of friends as all noise in the city ceased. Worry grew amongst them. Why was the city quiet, where had everyone gone, what was going on? Dustin walked in front of the group, constantly checking corners and keeping an eye out. He was suspicious, and worrisome. None of this made any sense. He couldn't grasp what was going on, and everything felt like it was spiraling out of control. Maybe this was it, maybe he had finally lost his mind and this was a horrible delusion he was experiencing… maybe he lost it long ago.

"Dustin?" Pikette asked, jumping onto his free shoulder, "what is it, what's going on?" she asked him.

"I do not know, Pikette," he growled under his breath, his fingers clenching around the handle of his pistol tightly. He was angered, his eyes showed it.

Pikette refrained from asking anything else. She just placed a paw on the side of his head before hopping off and joining Steve.

The teen sighed, so much was going on all at once he felt like his screws were loose. The cold wind wasn't helping any either, the jacket he wore helped to some extent but he could still feel the icy licks of the wind touching his exposed skin making him shiver. The others were the same, though they didn't show it. The weather seemed to have taken a turn for the worse, getting colder and colder as time went by. A loud boom sounded overhead, causing the group to look skyward. Up above several storm clouds had gathered into clusters of dark grey that loomed overhead with a perpetual darkness. Raindrops fell in small amounts before a full torrent fell from above. "Crap!" Dustin groaned loudly, running down the alley with everyone in an attempt to find shelter from the storm. "_This just keeps getting better and better!_" he thought as he felt darkness in his heart.

"_Indeed,_" the voice returned, starting its ghostly whispers once more. "_But that is not all~_"

Dustin's eyes widened but he kept running. It couldn't be, the voice has returned. He shook his head. "_Nope, nope, nope, it isn't back. You're imagining things._" He told himself, shuddering softly from the cold icy rain pelting him from above. He put his gun into his jacket pocket and kept running, eventually spotted a door to one of the buildings. "Over there!" he yelled over the storm. Lightning and thunder sounded. Crackling and rolling above in the heavens.

Everyone followed him over to the door. He didn't wait and plowed through it, knocking the door open smacking it into the wall and sliding inside, where he slipped on a mop someone left on the floor and was sent flying into another wall on the far side. Once he smacked said wall everyone had already gotten inside the safety of the buildings, grateful to be out of the storm.

"Man that storm came out of nowhere!" Steve shook his jacket, sending water droplets flying everywhere. He followed up by shaking his head. "Jesus."

Dustin managed to get up into a sitting position and pulled out his pistol after checking it and giving it a once over he said. "Let's keep moving."

Pikachu and Pikette were similarly soaked, but after a quick shake of their bodies the water was flung away… and onto Steve who cursed loudly. They both giggled softly and followed the two humans through the building. The lights were on but dimly making it somewhat hard to see, but that didn't stop them from moving forward. Pikachu stepped out ahead of them and to their surprise used Flash to light up the darkened halls. Doors leading to various parts of the office building lined the walls all the way to the end. Most were offices belonging to workers while others were storerooms or break areas.

Steve couldn't help but feel something was wrong with all of this. His head hurt, his body ached and his mind told him something besides them was here. "Hey guys… do you feel that?" he asked.

Pikette nodded, she felt it to. Whatever it was… irked her. Pikachu seemed to feel it as well. Her stride was shaky and her eyes darted from side to side, as if something was about to pop out. She was unnerved, scared even at what might lie within this dark building. "_I don't like this…_" she thought to herself as the group arrived at a door leading into the lobby, "_I feel… something…_"

"_I feel it to,_" Pikette agreed telepathically. Pikachu was startled but remained silent, "_something is not right…_"

The group entered the lobby, and was surprised to find it empty. The lights were on above illuminating the rather bland looking room. A solid brown carpet lined the floor from the bases of the walls and lobby desk which was painted a mahogany brown. The front doors were closed and locked. And no one was around to greet them. Dustin took point entering, holding his pistol at waist level with the safety off. Steve brought up the rear, him holding a pocket knife in his hand. His eyes scanned the lobby for any threats as his body shook, he dismissed it as the cold getting to him but he knew it was nothing but fear. His limbs shook and quaked and he felt beads of water and sweat dripping down his brow. "Okay, now what do we do?" he asked again his voice scratchy, "I mean we just lost our fucking ride to a goddamn sniper for shit's sake, and now we're stuck inside of this damn building with no idea what to do!"

"Dude," Dustin started, "calm down," he told him, his own voice was shaky and he was having trouble being calm himself. Being shot at was not something he wanted to get used to. "We just need to find a way out of the city, that's all. I'm sure there's a car outside we can snag, and I think the sniper dude is gone."

The group heard footsteps from behind-"am I?"-they heard. Whipping around with their weapons and attacks primed, they saw the man in black wielding his rifle which was aimed right at them, "hello."

Dustin aimed his gun at the Seven, "who the fuck, are you?!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Pikachu and Pikette stood on either sight of him, sparking wildly as Steve got into a stance with his knife.

The man made no expression whatsoever, he merely stated, "I am here to kill you, and retrieve the rats." He then looked at Steve, "this one can leave, or die… it is up to him."

Steve said nothing, he kept his stance firm. Dustin silently thanked him for not being a dick and pulling a douche move like bolting. Looking at the suit he growled, "Why kill me?" his eyes locked on the rifle, "what do you get from killing me? I'm nobody!"

"To some, yes." He stepped forward, still showing no changes in his demeanor. It was like he was a robot, the way he moved and talked like it was a prepared speech pissed Dustin off. "But to my… contractors, you're someone they need gone." To their surprise he frowned, "you know too much as it is."

That didn't make any sense, what did he know that would warrant getting his home destroyed and shot at? "Dude, I barely know how to work a damn toaster! What could I possibly know that someone would send out a MIB knockoff to hunt me and my friends down?" he asked in return. He was trying to stall for as long as he could so he could formulate an escape plan. He was pretty fast on his feet. Maybe he could shoot the gun and bolt for the stars he saw up ahead.

The man grunted, pulling back the bolt of his rifle loading a new bullet into the chamber. "My mission is to kill you, not play teacher." Was all he said as he raised his rifle, but before he could get a shot off his body surged with pain as over a thousand volts of electricity coursed through his system, spiking the nerves and causing him to yell.

Pikachu and Pikette joined forces and combining their thunderbolt they sent it flying towards the man, giving Dustin and Steve enough time to run for the stairwell door. Dustin kicked it open letting Steve run through, turning around he yelled, "Come on!" he gestured wildly for them to hurry, worried about what would happen if they ran out of juice.

Pikette backpedaled but kept pouring on the attack. Pikachu stopped hers and bolted as Pikette eventually mimicked her, running behind her and into the stairwell where Dustin slammed the door shut. "Where are we going?!" Pikette questioned, following everyone upstairs. "Do you have a plan?!"

"Kinda… okay not really just run! I'll improvise!" Dustin yelled, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. His legs burned and he quickly built up a sweat.

Pikachu ran to to her friend, worry building up inside of her heart. "_We need to get to safety! We need to get out of here!_" she all but screamed in her mind. Why were these things happening to her and her friends? They just wanted to live in peace. She just wanted to watch Tv with Dustin and Pikette, eat junk food and live her life. But now, something told her things were never going to be the same.

The way up was long and none of them had any idea how far they were going to go. They only followed Dustin, his eyes showing unsurpassable amounts of fear. His body quaked and his joints ached from running up the steel stairs. Eventually they arrived at an end to the staircase, as a steel cage blocked off any future ascent. Dustin hit the cage, "what the fuck!? We're not getting through this."

"Over here!" Steve opened a door, and inside he found a floor level that was under construction. "We can go through here… maybe."

The three turned around and decided to go for it as it was their only option unless they wanted to go downstairs with the moody sunglasses wearing sniper. Once they were inside of the construction area, they closed the door as Dustin and Steve blocked it off with some heavy barrels they found. The area they were in looked like it was undergoing renovation. The walls were exposed showing several wires and piping, and the ceiling was opened up as well as parts of the floor. Tables with schematics sat around, with some tools and equipment left behind by workers.

Dustin stood in the middle of the room, "Okay, now what?" he wondered to himself. He looked down at his pistol and checked it once more, unsure of how to proceed. He knew what he was going to _have_ to do if they continued being chased by that man downstairs, and it troubled him. A banging noise interrupted the four, the man was at the door trying to get inside. "Shit!" he harshly whispered.

Pikachu powered up once more, her cheeks turning a bright yellow as a whining sound could be heard. Almost like a laser being used, she growled softly as Pikette said, "we should find a way to get out of this place, now!" she looked around, "I can think of one way, but it's a one way trip." She gestured to the window.

Steve and Dustin sweatdropped, "uh, I prefer living thank you." Steve said, shuddering at the thought of jumping down from the window. He ventured over to it and looking out he saw the street down below, they were very high up. More than he thought they had gone previously. The storm only made this look all the more dangerous.

For Dustin, the atmosphere reminded him of Left 4 Dead's _No Mercy_ level during the hospital with the floor under construction. It was almost similar to it. "_Now all we need is a Tank charging at us and sending us flying off of into the sky… oi._"

Another bang sounded as Seven tried to force his way inside. Looking around the teen gestured to some creates nearby, with several brick piles situated nearby. "Quick, hide over there." he said, running over and sliding over as everyone took cover.

"What's the plan?" Pikette asked, listening to Seven try to bash down the door.

"We hide here, and _if_ he ends up coming through I'm going-" he looked around until he put his gun down and picked up a brick, tossing it from hand to hand feeling the weight. "-toss this at his head an-"

"You're going to throw a brick at a highly trained killer sent to kill us?" Steve deadpanned, his eyes staring at the brick as if it was the most stupidest thing in the world. It was almost comical to think Dustin could achieve it.

"… yes."

Everyone face faulted to the floor.

* * *

As they got up Seven was standing on the opposite side of the door, an annoying expression on his face as he kicked on the door once more. "_I hate kids._" He muttered in thought as he backed up. He cracked his neck before charging at the door, putting all his weight into his run he smashed against the door surprisingly sending the barrels flying several feet and swinging the door open so hard it smashed against the wall. He stood up straight, and adjusted his tie before entering.

Looking around he saw the construction area, and grimaced silently. Too many places to hide and too many places for an ambush… He had his rifle slung over his back and opted to use his pistol instead. Reaching into his suit jacket pulled out a stainless steel desert eagle with a long barrel. He flicked the safety off and proceeded down the path designated for workers. Despite wearing sunglasses in total darkness he could see fine… somehow. Seven kept a close eye out, his ears tuned to any possible sounds that might deduce where the group might have hidden themselves.

"I know you're in here." he walked along the path, his dress shoes making a soft clump like noise as it hit the wooden floor. "You might as well reveal yourself now, and save us both the trouble." He kicked aside a can, it rolled across the floor echoing throughout quiet halls, "All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable."

Nothing but silence filled the area, furthering Seven's aggravation. Clenching the pistol's handle he kept moving forward. Little did he know that behind him, Dustin stood with the brick firmly in hand, it was comical how he was sneaking towards the hitman tiptoeing almost like a cartoon character. Everyone couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Dustin snuck up on Seven, and just as the man turned around Dustin flung the brick with full force towards the man's head, clocking him right in the nose and smashing his glasses into pieces.

"Un-" Steve started.

"-believable." Pikette finished.

"Boom baby! Right in yo face!" Dustin cackled, watching as the man fell to the ground. Blood began to flow freely from his now broken nose as he dropped his pistol. Dustin quickly retrieved it as everyone came over, "okay, now let's-" he was interrupted by a ringing noise.

Steve was breathing somewhat heavily as he eyed the man's jacket, "I think he has a phone." He knelt down and checked his, finding several clips to the man's handgun, a stick of mint gum, and a Blackberry. Holding it up he asked, "Should we take the call?"

Dustin took the phone. "Yolo." Was all he said before hitting the green button, holding it up to his ear he answered, "hellur?"

The former counter worker couldn't help but giggle silently, "Jesus Christ, Dustin."

Pikette just stared.

"_Hello, Seven?_" the voice on the other end asked, "_what is wrong with your voice? What is the status of the subject?_"

Dustin cleared his throat, "nothing sir," he said, trying his best to mimic Seven's own deep throaty voice. "Just… passing through the ghetto…"

"_Whatever,_" the voice growled, it would seem it worked. "_Once you've taken the subject out, I need you to rendezvous with our teams north of the city, near the old warehouse district. Look for warehouse fifteen._" The man explained on the other end. "_Once you've arrived we'll begin with sending you to the Kanto Region._"

When the man said Kanto, Dustin's eyes widened. Gulping down the knot in his throat he asked, "When you mean Kanto, you mean…?"

"_I mean the Pokémon World. Your next assignment is in the Kanto region, so get here fast… we only get one shot at sending you there, and our window is closing fast. Once it closes… it stays closed._" The man then hung up.

"Wait… when he means Kanto, he means as in, Pokémon world Kanto?" Steve asked. His head tilting as Dustin turned around, "no way."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah he means it!" he told them, almost dropping the phone. "He said their window is closing fast." He looked behind him at Seven and saw the man still unconscious. "They were sending him there for some assignment." He couldn't believe it, there was a way back after all. "Maybe… just maybe," he looked down, "we can get you guys home…"

Pikachu walked up to him, tugging on his pants leg. "Pikachu Pi Pika?" she asked.

"She asked…" she looked up into the human's eyes, "are we… finally going to be able to go home?" her voice was dripping with hope.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah… just maybe…"

With that in mind, they tied up Seven using some conveniently placed Duct tape, and left the building.

* * *

After leaving the building they managed to find a working car, which happened to belong to Seven. The town car sat outside the entrance with the keys in the ignition, and a full tank of gas. After getting inside, Dustin started driving towards the warehouse district. The ride was anything but pleasant. Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence as the storm outside raged. As they drove Dustin thought about the way back to Kanto. It seemed too good to be true, whoever Seven worked for had a way to get into the Pokémon world… though from the phone call it was a one way trip, with no way back.

Pikachu was excited as evidenced by the smile on her face. Finally she would be able to return to her world, and quite possibly figure out who she is and return to her loved ones. The young Pokémon could barely contain her excitement. But for everyone's sake she kept it hidden as best as she could.

Pikette however was unsure. While she was relieved to be going home, the Pikachu was worried about the location they were headed to. If these men they were possibly about to encounter were anything like Seven, they were in trouble. Dustin got lucky with that brick move, somehow. But they were about to go up against several people to find a way back to the Pokémon world. Her eyes drifted up to the window, the rain pattered against the glass and thunder rolled across the clouds. Pikette could feel Pikachu's excitement, but wondered if the young Pokémon knew.

Everyone was excited to be able to get the Pokémon home, all except Dustin. He gripped the steering wheel as he maneuvered the car out of the way of oncoming vehicles. It would appear everyone was just now starting to come out. As he drove he felt something tugging at his heart, like something important was about to be ripped away from him and he knew what it was, Pikachu and Pikette. On one hand he was was happy that there was a way back after all, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that they could get home. On the other hand he didn't want either of them to leave, he grew attached to them over the past year and for once in his life he felt he had true friends. Sure Steve was his friend after all, but he felt closer to both of the Pokémon then anyone he's ever had the pleasure of calling friend.

He sighed softly as lightening streaks across the sky in a brilliant flash of light, illuminating the streets and buildings. Steve looked over at his friend and asked, "Hey dude… are you alright?"

"I'm… fine… don't worry about me…" the teen told his friend. Steering the car to the left he drove down a one way road leading to the warehouses. In truth he wasn't fine and Steve knew it, yet he said nothing. Dustin made a promise to both of the Pokémon…

And no matter the pain his heart felt right now, and he was going to see it through to the end.

* * *

**Several Hours later**

Despite the uncomfortable silence of the car ride the group of friends arrived near the warehouse district, all four sat in the vehicle staring at the warehouse numbers painted on the sides in a pasty white color. The one they were looking at was _#13_, two warehouses over was the location they were told to meet at. Dustin sat in the driver's seat, looking at the pistol he had kept for as long as he could remember. The stainless steel and black pistol was light, with most of the weight being located in the handle where the clip was.

"So," Steve started, holding the magnum Dustin took off of Seven. He looked more nervous than ever. "What's our game plan here? Just storm the warehouse," he held up the gun, his hand shook slightly from the heavy weight. "Gun's a blazing?" he asked, gulping down a knot in his throat.

Dustin nodded, "Yep… guess so…" he trembled slightly as he spoke, "I don't see any other way of doing this." He told Steve. "I doubt they'd want to talk this out, I mean we did take out one of their dudes."

Hopping into the front seat, Pikachu looked at Dustin and said, "Pi Pikachu!"

Pikette appeared seconds later beside her, and translated. "Surely there has to be some other way," she said, adding onto what Pikachu said. "This is ridiculous! You're both going to get yourselves killed!"

Swallowing hard, Dustin looked Pikette in the eyes. "I know…"

"Pikachu!" the Pokémon cried, jumping into his lap and grabbing his shirt. Her claws dug into the fabric, "Pikachu Pika!"

Dustin put his gun down, and picked her up before putting her back next to Pikette. "Look guys," he looked to both Pikachu, then to Steve before focusing back on the Pokémon. "I promised you two that I would get you both home…" A quick glance outside revealed the storm letting up, but not completely as rain still fell from above. "And this may be our best chance at doing it. I know the danger and I know what _could_ happen but I'm still going to do it."

"Dude," Steve started, "this is some serious shit… we should call the cops o-"

"Call the cops?!" Dustin laughed. "You're serious? Don't you remember a couple of days ago, when you were almost killed by some _cops_. What good are they going to do for us? Who knows how far this goes up! The whole damn county could be corrupted!" Dustin shook his head.

"Oh yeah… forgot."

The brown haired teen sighed heavily, "We can't trust no one but ourselves…" he looked at Steve and his shaking hand which held the firearm. "Steve… look, you have more to lose then me… you should get out of here while you can, you can take the car back to town. They don't know you as much as they know me, anyone who knew us died in when my house exploded."

Steve just stared at him, unsure of how to react.

"I don't have anything left… my family practically disowned me. You, Pikachu and Pikette are the only friends I have." Dustin looked down, "I lost everything in the explosion back home. You should go…"

"You're really serious with me cutting and running?" he asked.

Dustin nodded, reaching for the gun Steve held. He plucked it out of counter worker's hands when he showed no resistance and said, "Just go man…" he told him, "go home, I can take care of this dude."

Pikachu was about to say Steve wouldn't do that… but stopped herself when Dustin got out of the car, she followed with Pikette. Looking back Steve hesitantly got into the front seat and closed the door. Her jaw dropped. Steve lowered the window, "sorry man…"

"Don't be…" Dustin held out his fist, "Friends for life."

Steve held out his fist, and bumped Dustin's. "Friends for life." pulling back their hands the window was drawn up and Steve pulled out of the alleyway, turning right down the road and disappearing out of sight.

Turning to look down the street towards the warehouses, he let the cold air was hover him. Dustin held up both of his pistols. The magnum was heavy in his grasp as opposed to his Jericho. He sighed before holstering the heavy pistol in his pocket. Luckily his pockets were deep. "Okay… let's roll." He said before walking forward.

Pikette stopped him however, "This is crazy, Dustin!" she told him, "We can find some other way."

"I honestly don't think there isn't any other way Pikette." The human told his friend, "If we don't try for this, you guys won't get home."

"Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu shook her head. She wanted to go home, but not if it meant her friend got seriously hurt. "Pika!"

The Psychic Pikachu nodded, "She's right, we don't have to do this!"

Dustin shook his head, "no… we have to!" he looked down at both of them, "that Hitman dude, and those cops… there are more of them out there, I just know it. It isn't safe here for either of you anymore. I can't protect you from a freaking army of trained killers and shit…" He turned around and started forward, "let's go."

With no more words said, they followed him as the air grew colder and snow began to fall.

* * *

The rain had continued pouring down in the streets of Star City. Icy cold air drifted through the streets frosting over windows and freezing up residents for blocks. The weather was supposed to be warm in the coming days so said the weatherman on TV, but it would appear Mother Nature had other plans in mind. She decided to batter the state, actually the entire southern part of the country with cold air and the possibility of snowdrifts and ice storms. People fled to their homes and turned on their heaters, in hopes they could stay warm. The warehouse district was the worse off as snow already started falling from above. The moon was blacked out by the thick clouds overhead, moving slowly towards the south like massive lumbering giants. Snow pocketed the alleyways quickly, already being several inches deep.

In this area, inside of _Warehouse #15_ several armed men stood near several people dressed in white lab coats and black suits. The people dressed in the lab uniforms carried around delicate looking tools and equipment moving them near what looked like a large steel platform connected to several thick wires that snaked around the room to large blocky generators and mainframes with hundreds of little flashing lights. Electricity hummed through the thick cables transferring power to something. The guards standing watch kept the place under lock and key, no one was allowed in or out. But like all defenses, there's always a crack somewhere. Speaking of cracks, on the far side of the warehouse near a wall vent someone was carefully unscrewing the cover from the wall o they could get inside… how they were doing it, was up to anyone's guess. Once the final screw fell to the floor with a soft ping, the person in the vent carefully moved the vent forward and carefully leaned it up against the wall before stepping out. The figure wore a tight black suit of sorts and a black cloak. Rom the looks of the suit in certain 'areas' it was a female. On the girls head she wore a pair of night vision goggles. Several small wires ran across said suit leading to a small leather pack which was held on the back, and had two P226 pistols strapped to her thighs as well as two knives.

The woman walked forward, and pulling out her pistols she aimed high and fire at the ceiling lights taking out each one in rapid succession. The guards startled turned around and fired their guns blindly in the darkness, only to miss and end up hitting several of their own. The girl flicked two switches on her pistols and what happened confused and disoriented several of the people. Bright intermittent flashes started emitting from her guns and caused the guards and personal to cover their eyes as it blinded them and prevented them from firing back effectively. Walking through the darkness she easily took out the guards, they could do little to protect themselves as this would be assassin took them all down with precise headshots. In just a few minutes everyone in the room was on the floor. She turned the flashing lights off as the glow of her goggles came on, she then hit walked over to a pair of breakers and switched on the emergency lights before disappearing.

Outside the trio of friends stood, petrified by the sound of gunfire from inside. Dustin held his gun in his hands, his hand lingering over the doorknob. He was about to open it when he heard the gunfire and yells. "_Shit…_" he had no idea what happened… did they turn on each other, if so then why? Or did they find someone like him and execute them? The teen hadn't a clue.

Pikette wondered as well. She looked up at Dustin and asked, "What was that?"

"No idea…" he could only guess at what could have happened. Swallowing hard he opened the door and carefully moved inside. Gun raised and poised in case whatever happened inside should repeat itself. The way inside produced what appeared to be a hall of sorts, dark grey concrete walls with small tube lights hanging above. Moving forward, he kept an ear out for any strange noises.

The Pikachu followed behind him. Given their keen ears and sense of smell they could detect anything before he did, and would warn him accordingly. Pikette was more experienced with situations like this and moved silently, Dustin practically forgot she was there for a few moments. Pikachu likewise tried to stay silent, but she didn't have much practice sneaking around with the possibility of danger lurking about. As least she didn't know if she did, but she recalled several dormant memories where she was doing something similar.

"_I don't like this,_" Dustin thought, his eyes scanning the narrow hallway in front of him. There was little cover available should they run into someone with a gun. No doors or boxes, crates and the like were non-existent. Pikette no doubt heard what he was thinking, and gave him a mental reassuring pat on the back. It did little to sooth the paranoia he was feeling right now.

And if to add onto the paranoia, "_Better watch out~ those two Pokémon behind you won't last long, because you'll eventually lose your mind, and attack everyone in sight~ in fact you're already losing it!_"

The teen felt his head swim with an unexpected pain. His vision went white, and he was no longer inside of the vacant dark hall, but instead he was standing in what looked like a more twisted version of the hall. Rusty chains dangled from above and orange/red spots covered the walls and floors, the lights flickered and buzzed struggling to stay on. The air suddenly grew cold and ridged as an ominous sound could be heard that sounded like a generator, a deep rumbling noise that could be heard throughout the entire building.

"_What the fuck?!_" he cursed, holding up his pistol, only to find it was no longer there. Shocked he checked his pants. The other firearm was gone as well. Looking around he saw Pikachu and Pikette gone, their presence gone without a trace. It was like they were never there to begin with. "Guys? Where did you go?!" he called out, his voice echoing off of the walls. Ahead of him where he and the others came through he saw only darkness, a black void that seemed to swallow up the hall. The same could be said for the path behind him where he was originally headed. Turning around he tried to move but found his movements sluggish, like he was walking through deep mud. He fought against the feeling but found it difficult. Fear found its way into his mind and he started to panic. "_Ok, just calm down… calm do-_" he was cut short when he heard something smash against the floor ahead of him. His eyes growing wide, he tried stepping back but found he was unable to do so.

A thump sounded, a solid thump like someone falling down. Then another thump this one louder, closer, someone, or something was coming his way. Dustin fought against the invisible force holding him in place, but found everything was moving slower then he could think possible. Then he saw it. From the dark void of the hall he saw something snake its way towards him, something grotesque and out of a nightmare. The _thing_ was disgusting. It was twisted and disfigured like a car crash victim, its arms jagged with bone like protrusions covering most of its appendages. Its head was smooth and black, like steel with several small round pussy orbs staring straight at him that glow a dark orange color. Long jagged claws stuck out from its arms, scrapping against the walls leaving deep indents.

He couldn't even begin to fathom the fear running through his veins right now. His heart felt cold, and his limbs grew numb with each passing second. "_This has never happened to me…_" he thought as the beast grew closer. "_This is just me freaking out, nothing more._" He told himself as the creature held out a claw towards him. It grazed his shirt cutting it without any effort at all and steam hissed up from the cut fabric, before touching his skin, and pushing forward. His body went into shock, and everything went black.

Then he felt something shock him, electricity coursed through his body and he opened his eyes. He coughed loudly and wheezed, looking around in fear for the creature. He saw nothing by the stately grey walls of the warehouse, and two yellow Pokémon. "What the hell happened to you?" Pikette asked him, her eyes showing worry, but not as much as Pikachu who looked on the verge of crying.

Dustin felt of his head and found beads of sweat stuck to his brow, he shuddered. "W-what?"

Pikette looked at him for a moment, examining him for several seconds before saying. "You just stopped moving all of a sudden, and when we asked you what was wrong you just fell back. Your eyes were wide, and you looked like you were about to have a heart attack. Pikachu got scared," she looked over at her, "and kinda shocked you, guess it worked cause you snapped out of it and well…"

"I'm… I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I… I don't know what happened." he did know, and so did Pikette. But she could sense he didn't' want to talk about it, so she left it be for now.

"_We're talking later,_" Pikette told him through telepathy. "_You can't hide anything from me._"

"_I know Pikette…_" Getting up Dustin felt of the gun in his hand, it was still there. Thankful for that he moved forward as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, burying her head against his. He was glad for the comfort, he needed it.

The trio made it to the end of the hall and found a door leading into a large room. Several massive crates blocked any view of the other side so they had to walk around. All the while both of the Pokémon felt something was off, but then again the entire time since they entered this building they felt something off. When they reached the other side, they found out why. Sitting in the middle of the entire building shielded by crates was a massive platform, connected with several thick cables that were lying all around the room leading to an unknown power source. But that was not all that was there.

"Oh fuck." Dustin gasped, his eyes locked on the bodies lying everywhere. He walked forward, his gun kept high as he knelt down to one of the men wearing a lab coat. Dustin felt for a pulse and found none, he gulped. "They're all dead…" He couldn't believe this, who would do this?

Sniffing around Pikette looked at the machine, and found herself intrigued by it. "I wonder if this was what the guy on the phone was talking about, to send Seven to our world with." She pondered, hopping onto it an examining it.

"Could be," Dustin said as Pikachu joined her, "I see a lot of machinery here… but I don't know how to use any of it." He walked over to what looked like a control panel, several of the cables snaked their way to the platform and he figured maybe that was the trigger to turn it on? Looking at it, he saw several green buttons, a big red button and two levers. His face twisted in confusion, "Uhhhhhhh… da fuck?" He reached out and pressed a green button, nothing happened. "Okay… not the right button."

"Should you _really_ be doing that when we're up here?" Pikette asked him, quickly getting off and scampering over to him. "Jeez."

Dustin hit another green button and he heard a whining noise and saw several small lights power up on the platform. "Oh… neat, that's one of the right ones… I think." He was about to hit another button when he heard a soft thump from up above, aiming his gun high he saw someone standing atop the crates, "guys… we got company."

Whipping around both Pokémon looked up at the figure standing on the crates. The female donning the skin suit and goggles, without any regard for the possibly consequences the woman leapt down off of the high stacked crates and landed before them, landing in a sort of crouch and one leg held out. Her arms were held outwards, and her goggle eyes were staring at the trio.

Looking her up and down the teen asked, "Who are you?" his hand shook and he couldn't help but feel intimidated by her appearance. She looked like something out of an assassin game to Dustin. The woman said nothing. "I asked… Who. Are. You?" he stepped forward, his finger just barely a hair's breadth away from the trigger.

Again, she said nothing but instead sprinted forward, pushing aside both Pokémon as she thrust her arm forward with her palm out. Once she made contact with the teen he was sent sprawling backwards, with a curse he rolled back and hit a crate.

"Bitch!" he yelled, getting up he coughed heavily before placing a hand on his chest. "_Damn she can throw a punch._" He thought, watching her carefully. "_Let's see how well she can take a bullet!_" Aiming his gun he squeezed off a round, but she dodged with inhuman speed, "what th-" she attacked him again. Front flipping towards him and grabbing his neck with her legs, she grabbed his gun with her free hand and flipped him over onto the hard concrete floor, "Fuck!"

Both Pikachu sprang into action. Standing side by side they both powered up and thundershocked the woman, causing her body to seize up and let go of their friend. But they shocked him to, by accident… maybe. Pikette ran over to Dustin as Pikachu used volt tackle on the woman, sending even more electricity coursing through her veins along with some serious physical injuries.

"Damn, that bitch got some moves in her." Dustin coughed getting up before feeling a surge of adrenaline. He looked at her and once he saw an opening he charged at her, throwing a wide haymaker at her face. His fist collided with her mask cracking it slightly and bloodying his his fist as she staggered backwards. "FUCK!" he shook his fist, seeing the split skin he grimaced. "Alrighty then!" he pulled out the cannon of a handgun, the weight was a bit much but he managed to line up his sights. But as soon as he pressed the trigger the assassin somehow sprinted over to him, pointing the gun away as the 44 Magnum round was sent flying wildly. It ricocheted off of the walls before hitting a large crate in the back, labeled explosive material. The crate exploded rocking the floor and sending several boxes flying and toppling over others. Fire started to spread.

Why there was a comical colored explosive crate in this warehouse is beyond anyone's comprehension.

"Damn it." Pikette cursed, she ran forward charging up an iron tail. She also added an electrical charge to it as she swept her tail horizontally instead of going for a vertical strike. Striking the assassin's legs she crumbled before spinning forward and slamming her hardened tail down on her stomach.

Pikachu shocked her hard, pouring all she had into her attack as the fire spread fast. Stopping her attack she cried, "Pikachu chu pika!"

Stopping her beatdown Pikette looked at the fire, it was spreading fast. The boxes and crates were all wooden and only added fuel onto the fire making it spread fast. She cursed, the fire had blocked off their original entry point, so there was no going back. She did a quick scan and found most of the exits were quickly being blocked off by fire and burning rubble. "Dustin! We have to find a way out of here now!"

Dustin looked around. There was no easy way unless they wanted to get burned. Then it struck him, "the machine!" he yelled, running over to the controls he hit the other green button. The machine powered up, "fuck yea." He then grabbed the lever as his eyes saw what looked like power distribution, "if my Stargate logic is right... then… this, should work." He looked to Pikette, "get Pikachu and get up there, I'll set this thing up and we'll get out!"

Pikette nodded and ran over to Pikachu, "come on!" she told her, grabbing her paw and leading her up into the platform as several beams from above fell, crushing several crates and opening up the ceiling. "Dustin, hurry up! The place is collapsing!"

"I know I know!" he yelled back to her, pushing the lever forward and adding onto the power. Once it hit the green, he figured that meant the machine was ready. "Alright! Time to get out of this hellhole!" he said, just as he was about to hit the button to turn the machine on full power he was tackled to the ground by the woman again. "Fucking hell, just die already bitch!" he yelled, throwing a punch at her mask again and recoiling from the pain.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, breaking out of Pikette's grasp and running over to him.

"Damn it!" Pikette followed her, they had to get out of here there was no time to waste!

Dustin wasn't having a good time fighting her off. She was stronger then he thought she was to begin with. The assassin managed to grab his arm and with one swift movement… she broke it, twisting it with a loud snap. "AHHH!" Dustin screamed. His arm felt like it was on fire, "You cunt muffin!" moving his leg he was able to get it around her neck as Pikachu jumped onto her, sinking her fangs into her flesh and making the assassin yell out. "Die bitch!" Dustin yelled, grabbing the 44 and aiming it at her. Pikachu jumped off just as he pulled the trigger, the kick of the gun was too much and it flew out of his hands but the damage was already done. The woman's head exploded in a rain of gore and leather, her arms slacked and she fell limp. Dustin kicked her off of him and crawled away, his eyes tearing up from the pain in his arm. "Damn it!"

"Pikapi!" she crawled up to him as smoke filled the ceiling. She caught one look at his arm and she gasped, "Pika… Pikachu!?"

**[Play this song while reading all the way to the end: ** anadel . bandcamp track / red-sun** Get rid of the spaces]**

Inhaling sharply through his teeth Dustin said, "I'm alright, nothing a hospital visit won't fix." He laughed as his eyes drifted up. His eyes went wide when he saw a beam starting to break apart, and with a loud snap of the steel he yelled. "PIKACHU LOOK OUT!" he yelled, getting up and grabbing her before jumping out of the way.

"Oh no." Pikette slid to a stop before another explosion rocked the building, several crates and beams fell from above. The warehouse wouldn't last long. They had to get out now! She ran over to them, scared about what she was about to see. Once she made it around the control panel she saw the body of the assassin crushed by several beams, and Dustin… buried under crates and building debris. "Dustin! Pikachu!" the psychic cried. She ran over to the debris, tried to lift it and failed. "Are you guys alright?!"

Dustin groaned lightly, coughing as smoke started filling the lower floors. His opened his eyes as he felt pain cascading all over his body, waves of agonizing burning pain. He couldn't move at all. All he knew was there was a heavy weight on top of him. Looking up he saw Pikette struggling to lift the heavy rubble off of him, she could barely move it an inch. "P-Pikette." He said, his voice just barely above a hoarse whisper.

Ducking down she looked at him, "are you alright?!" she asked him.

"Just peachy," he groaned, trying his best to lift the rubble off of him all he could do was lift it just a foot off of the ground, and that was with one arm."I can't g-get this off." he told her, falling back down.

Another explosion sounded and more rubble fell from above. "Don't worry, I think I might be able to get this off!" she told him, charging an iron tail and jumping. She swung her tail down hard on the metal beam trapping her two friends. It didn't even make a dent. Pikette knew why, she used up most of her power fighting off the assassin. She tried again, and again and again but still nothing, all the Pikachu ended up doing was injuring her tail. "Damn it!" she screamed, tears threatening to spill over.

"Pikette," Dustin coughed. He pushed out something towards her, Pikachu's unconscious body. "Take her."

Reaching down the psychic lifted up her injured friend. She was out for the count, blood seeped from a small wound on her forehead and her fur was covered in dirt. She tried waking her up but she didn't make a sound, "Come on, we have to get you ou-"

"Just go." Dustin told her, looking her in the eyes as fire started to creep its way up to him from behind. The sound of steel and metal groaning and snapping made him grow fearful. "Just go, the thing is set… just hit the red button and you'll be sent back."

Pikette just stared at him. Memories of past missions came flooding back to her, ones of Chris. "No, no I'm not leaving you here!" she told him, sparking dangerously.

Another beam fell from above, crashing onto several boxes nearby. "Damn it, don't do this shit to me!" he growled at her. "Just get the fuck out of here!" he waved his good hand outward at her, "before something else falls and hits you."

She shook her head, tears falling from her brown eyes. "No!" she couldn't help it now, and started crying softly. "I can't…"

Dustin reached out, placing his hand on her head, she looked at him. He was barely able to hold back from crying himself, "look… you two… were the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life." he told her, "I always thought, that I was going to die unhappy, stuck in some shitty hole in the ground." He rubbed her on the head, smiling slightly. "You two proved to me that things can change for the better." He coughed as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Ever since I met both of you, my life had changed ultimately for the better… You both became my best friends," he gestured to the bracelet he wore, then the ones they both wore. "We're best friends for life…"

Pikette looked at the bracelet on her arm. A symbol of true friendship he had gotten them on Christmas day, something that both she and Pikachu cherished. "Yeah…" she choked back another sob.

"I love both of you…" he cried, tears spilling down from his eyes. "I love both of you so much, it hurts." He pointed to the control panel, "now hit the red button… and get out of here… please... don't die in here with my sorry ass."

Pikette shook, her arms trembled and she wanted to break down. She set Pikachu down then ran over to the panel and hopped up, looking down at the button she hit it. What was left from the generators was directed into the platform, power was sent through the cables on the floor and into the regulators powering the machine up. She jumped down, and grabbing Pikachu she started for the platform. But not before turning back to Dustin, she looked down… inhaled shakily and said, "I… I love you too." She said softly as the platform shook violently. Then electricity arched up in a brilliant flash of light, dancing in the air before an oval like light formed in the middle.

Behind her the warehouse started collapsing, not wasting time Pikette ran for it with Pikachu in tow. She jumped through… and everything flashed white as the warehouse crumbled into pieces.

* * *

"Pikette…" a voice sounded in the psychic's ears. "Wake up, please!"

The Pokémon stirred and opened her eyes. Looking up she saw a clear darkened blue sky, the smell of trees and fresh air filled her senses and the sound of rushing water sounded nearby. "Pikachu?" she asked, sitting up and groaning, her head hurt tremendously. Pikachu was eyeing her worriedly. Looking around she noticed they were in a forest, with a very familiar atmosphere surrounding it.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sniffling. The blood from her head wound was long dried, being only crusty bits of dark crimson he clung to her darkened yellow fur.

"Yeah… I just…" she shook her head, "you alright?"

Pikachu didn't say anything. "Where's Dustin?" the young Pokémon asked. But something told Pikette she already knew the answer to that question.

Standing up she wiped at her eyes as she felt them get wet with fresh tears. She said nothing before almost falling over. She caught herself when Pikachu grabbed her. "Let's… leave, please." She croaked, trying her best not to cry again. She would have tried to walk herself but her leg had other plans, she was injured there and while she could heal rather fast she still needed a little help. Pikachu adjusted her grip on her friend, and started walking through the woods they were in. The air was clearer than the air on earth, so the machine must have worked.

Walking along Pikette fought back the tears. Eventually they came up on a small dirt road heading north and south. Turning left Pikette felt her friend stop moving, her body shaking. She was about to ask when a thought crossed her mind, something Dustin told both of them when they stopped for the night after fleeing his town.

"_They say when a red sun rises… someone was killed on the night before._"

She watched as Pikachu broke down, falling down onto her knees and clutching onto Pikette's form tight. The young Pokémon cried long and hard as her friend held her close to her chest, crying herself. For in the distance rising over the horizon…

Was a Red Sun.

_~Fin_


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Morning rose over Star City, the events of which took place last night completely disappeared. The warehouse was no longer there, only a vacant lot remained in place of the charred rubble. It was as if someone had cleaned the entire scorched remains of the building in mere seconds, though how was a mystery unto itself. Standing in said lot was a lone figure wearing a heavy coat and baggy pants. Snow had begun falling hours prior and dotted the city in white patches of powder.

"_What is the situation Blacklight?_" a voice crackled in the figure's ear.

The person rose a hand and put it against the device and held a small button. "Site 12 is gone." The person's voice was clearer now, a girl with a distinct British accent.

"_Say again Blacklight, Site 12 is gone? Explain._"

"Site 12 is gone sir," she replied. "The building, what was left of it vanished. All traces of it have gone missing, there's nothing left to salvage." She recalled arriving just in time to witness a massive flash of light, then everything was gone. "I think it was teleported, sir."

"… _This is unfortunate._" The man on the other side murmured. "_Blacklight, you are to report back to HQ as soon as possible. We have much to discuss._"

"About what, sir?" she asked, taking off her hood and revealing red hair, and brown eyes.

"_About what you saw, of course._" He stated. "_I have a feeling I know what has happened…_" with that, the radio cut out.

The girl sighed, running a hand through her hair as her eyes glanced around the empty lot which contained something of significant importance, now gone in a bright flash of light. Looking to the sky she seemed to catch a glimpse of a faint pink creature darting through the clouds. "_What's going to happen now?_" with a faint frown she pulled her hood up and turned around, Disappearing into an alleyway.


	11. Thanks and Glossery

**THANKS**

Hello all, Dustchu here.

I just wanted to write this to thank you all. Thank you for reading, and reviewing, the favorites and follows, and for sticking with the story till the very end. This story, I honestly didn't expect it to go far and I thought it was going to die out or something. I really wrote it for shits and giggles, but then it turned into something epic, that epicness is what spurned me to keep writing.

So finally… for the first time in a long while I have finished another story in a _surprisingly _shorter amount of time then my last two stories. And I truly hope that each and every one of you, old and new enjoyed this story to its fullest. This started I think just last year in February, and now we're done… a month before February XD hahaha.

Well, again thanks for reading, thank you guys for everything and I sincerely hope you guys will stick around… because Red Sun…

Isn't over yet... not by a long shot.

* * *

**GLOSSERY**

**This will be the first time I've done one of these, but you're not here for that. You're here to learn about some of the little tidbits you may have missed and learn a little more about the characters, and some other things.**

**Go below!**

**Abstract: **a mysterious company that popped up overnight that deals with government contracts and arms. They also experiment with advanced robotics and weaponry, as well as being involved with politics to a degree. They sell advanced equipment for private armies, government companies and firms all over the world.

**Ash Ketchum: **A trainer from the town of Pallet that Dustin Idolizes and wishes to meet someday. He started his journey at the age of ten, and met his lifelong friend and ally, Pikachu.

**Chris: **A very important individual of Pikette's who long ago died in her arms, she misses him dearly. Not much is known about him other then he was a soldier of sorts, and had gone through something similar to what Dustin has gone through.  
**NOTE: This character belongs to FoxMcloud7921 whom I have permission to use in this story.**

**Clozapine: **an anti psychotic drug Dustin takes to deal with his mind.

**Dustin: **An average human being who lived in a small house in the backwoods of his small town. He has various psychotic problems which include paranoia, and delusions which he must take medication for. He is also a massive fan of the Pokémon franchise, and unpredictable when it comes to just about anything. Also takes a somewhat childish approach to everything, and acts like a goof most of the time. He also has both Pure and Evil Aura residing in his body.

**Dustin's Jericho 942F: **A pistol Dustin had acquired several years ago for protection, it is stainless steel with a black finish.

**Hoenn: **The third region in the Pokémon world where Namba was when he started his experiments.

**Janice:** An English girl Dustin met while searching for a gift for his friends.

**Kanto:** The first region in the Pokémon world, and the one where Dustin wants to go to someday. It is also the birthplace of Ash Ketchum, and the first region gamers go to in the older versions of the handheld games made by Nintendo.

**Loxapine: **an anti psychotic drug Dustin takes to deal with his mind.

**Linda: **Dustin and Steve's boss who worked at the Lucky Lo Gas Station. Her fate is unknown.

**Namba: **A crazed Team Rocket Scientist who was experimenting with Wormhole technology. He has no regard for human life, and will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal.

**Nintendo DS: **A handheld video game device built by Nintendo used by gamers everywhere for games like Pokémon.

**Tara: **Steve's Ex-Girlfriend who cheated on him when he was about to propose to her in Paris.

**The Species Pikachu: **An electric mouse capable of using electricity in battle. It is small, plush and adorable, but also packs quite a punch in battle.

**Heart Triforce Bracelet:** A trio of bracelets with a Triforce of hearts embroidered on it. Dustin bought these for both of his friends, Pikette and Pikachu, as well as one for himself. Though there are more to these bracelets then meets the eye.

**Pikachu: **A mysterious Pokémon with no memory of where she came from, or who she is. She also possesses a strange power inside of her that allows her to see Aura that exceeds that of a normal Pikachu. She is best friends with Dustin, Steve and Pikette.

**Pikette: **A Pokémon from an entirely different world that neither Dustin nor Pikachu know about. She possess the ability to speak with her mind, telepathically project her thoughts onto whomever she pleases, and unlike Pikachu, has the heart shaped indent on her tail.  
**NOTE: This character Belongs to FoxMcloud7921 whom I have permission to use in my story.**

**Pokémon: **Creatures that reside in the world of Pokémon, they live in many different regions with trainers capturing them, either for use in battle tournaments, or just as friends.

**Pokémon X: **One of the newer Pokémon games to come out featuring several new species and functions. Such as being able to sit down in chairs, and being able to walk eight different ways.

**Rachel: **Dustin's first girlfriend who he loved with all his heart, later something happened to her that scarred Dustin mentally and hurt several people he cared about.

**Seven: **A Hitman who works with an unknown agency who was sent out to kill or capture Dustin and his friends.

**Sinnoh:** The home of Pikette and Chris, and also the home of the Sinnoh International Police. An organization built to combat evil organizations such as Team Rocket or the now disbanded Sector Seven.

**SIP - (Sinnoh International Police): **An organization built to combat evil groups such as Team Rocket or the now disbanded Sector Seven. They are a massive coalition of forces that span across both the Pokémon world and Dustin/Chris's world.

**Slither: **A biker gang that has its club based in Star City.

**Star City:** a city in the state of Arkansas which is the capital, it is named for the star building. (Not really I have no idea why it's called that, but it's an actual city in my state.)

**State Trooper's Python Revolver: **A 357 revolver used by the state trooper that Dustin was almost killed by.

**Steve: **Dustin's best friend and former co-worker at the Lucky Lo gas station. While he looks like a vagrant half of the time and doesn't take anything seriously, he makes up for it by having supreme hacking skills and being a good shot with a firearm.

**Voice: **A ghostly like voice that dwells within Dustin's mind, taunting him and giving him suggestions to cause mayhem.


End file.
